No Homo
by heidipoo
Summary: Cute oneshots and drabbles featuring those dorks from the banana bus squad. Requests are welcomed.
1. Grocery Shopping

**Author's Note: So I've been doing these little prompt things on tumblr, and I decided to put them on here. A lot of them are really cute, so let me know if you like them. And be sure to leave a review or PM me if you'd like to request something. You can follow me on tumblr as well, my url is heidipoo-xox. Anyway, until next time, stay fabulous.**

Grocery Shopping

* * *

They walked into the grocery market together, hand in hand, smiles plastered on their lovely faces. The hustle and bustle of other people buying their own groceries filled their eyes, but the store was not that busy today. It smelled like fresh produce, lettuce, spinach leaves, and any other kind of vegetable you could think of; the smell infiltrated their nostrils, and it was a pleasing scent.

"I'm pushing the cart, motherfucker." Jonathan laughed, shoving Evan to the side lightly. This is why he didn't ever bring the older man grocery shopping with him.

"Fine." Evan shrugged, pulling the small list out of his pocket to look at it. They only needed a couple of things for the house, so hopefully this little shopping trip wouldn't take too long. However, when he put the list back in his pocket and looked up, Jonathan, along with the shopping cart, were already gone. "What the fuck...?" Evan mumbled, mostly to himself and looked around. His eyes lit up when he spotted the familiar blue hoodie though. "Jonathan, wait up!" He called, before following his boyfriend.

That signature laugh escaped his lips, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna leave you." Jonathan teased.

"I made a list-" Evan began before being cut off by Jonathan.

"No." The smaller man said, shaking his head as he continued walking. "We're not using the list today." He said simply, shrugging his slightly broad shoulders. Evan sighed, but said nothing as he continued to follow Jonathan through the store. "Right here." Jonathan pulled Evan out of his thoughts when he grabbed a bag of chocolate covered pretzels and threw them into the cart. "That's the stuff we need." He continued.

"Jonathan..." Evan trailed off, almost like a whine when he pulled the bag back out of the cart. "Put it back, we're not getting junk food this time." He ordered, giving his boyfriend a stern look. This was another reason Evan did not like bringing Jonathan to the store. Even though the man was significantly older than him, it was like dealing with a child whenever this man saw something he wanted, and Evan wasn't going to put up with it this time. He was sick of Jonathan always getting his way.

"Aw, come on, please Evan." Jonathan begged, turning and giving the other man a pouty look. Jonathan knew just what made Evan tick, and he knew that Evan couldn't ever resist the pouty face. "Just this once." He continued, smiling that little crooked smile he knew Evan adored. He was getting his way, and he knew it by the look written all over Evan's face.

"Okay." Evan said with a nod, putting the bag of chocolate back into the cart. "But that's it," He warned. "We didn't come here for junk." He continued. Jonathan was too cute, that's why it was so hard to say no to the older man. That's why he often got his way when Evan didn't want him to. That damn face would be the death of him one of these days.


	2. Not Just Friends

**Author's Note: I started taking prompts on tumblr for these two idiots, so I thought I'd put them up on here. Be sure to follow me on tumblr, my url is heidipoo-xox, and feel free to send in some more requests. I love getting them, and they make me happy writing them for you guys. Alright, enough of my rambling. I hope ye enjoy.**

Not Just Friends

* * *

Through all the playful banter, flirty winks, and suggestive smiles, Tyler had had just about enough of this shit. Why did Craig insist on teasing him at _every single_ fucking convention they went to together? And he knew that he was doing it on purpose. Craig had a thing for getting Tyler all worked up and flustered and what not. All day long they'd walk around, and Craig would make suggestive jokes, or walk incredibly close to the older man so their hands would brush against each other sometimes, or just smile that crooked grin that he knew Tyler adored. And this was day two it had happened and Tyler had yet to say anything about it.

Hell, it's not like they were together though. Of course, Tyler cared for the younger man, and it was the same the other way as well... But no real relationship had been established and neither of them had bothered to set a name or title to it. They fucked occasionally, and that was it. Casual sex was what they did best; and yeah there probably were some hidden feelings beneath, but nor Craig or Tyler said anything. Neither of them protested it either. And that was why Craig enjoyed teasing Tyler relentlessly, because he knew he was bound to get _punished_ for it later.

Tyler was excellent at lovemaking, fucking, whatever you wanted to call it, and Craig wasn't going to lie; he found himself addicted to the older man. And that was why he teased and tormented him at every convention, every fan meet up. Hell, every time they were together they ended up having hot sex back at the hotel. That was what was on Tyler's mind now as he walked casual to Craig's room. He had bid Evan and Nogla farewell, and headed to the younger man's room immediately, knowing it was just little ways from his own. God, he was already so turned on by just _thinking_ about what was about to happen.

He knocked on the door, and Craig answered, not surprised when he saw that it was Tyler who was standing in the hallway. And the older man wasted no time as his lips attacked Craig's, pushing him back into the hotel room and closing the door behind him. His hands rested at the nape of his neck as he worked him against a wall, lips leaving trails of saliva everywhere they went. This is what he needed, this is what he craved. He wanted to _feel_ the younger man all over, and he wouldn't stop until he had accomplished that. "You think it's funny being a tease?" Tyler questioned, mumbling against Craig's neck.

"Mhm, yeah..." Craig breathed out, tilting his head so Tyler had easier access to his neck. His nimble fingers danced their way to the older man's short hair, and he ran his limbs through it. Already, he could feel how _hard_ Tyler was just by being pressed up against the wall with his body. This was it; all the tension, all the sexual frustration the two had built up these past few days were finally going to work their way out through this intense session of lovemaking. As they kissed, Craig couldn't help but to gradually raise his hips so that he was grinding up against his lover; the friction being too much for them to handle, and groans eliciting from their mouth.

One by one, pieces of clothing hit the floor, until both men were fully exposed to each other for what felt like the umpteenth time. Butterfly kisses were strewn about, hair being pulled, and hot gasps for breath filled the air as Craig led Tyler to the bed. He pushed the older man down before crawling on top of him, trailing sloppy kisses on his collar bones, his chest, his stomach, all the way down to his hip bones before he took _all_ of Tyler into his mouth. Performing the act of fellatio on his lover was something that Craig thoroughly enjoyed, and he knew Tyler loved it too. " _Mph_ , fuck, Craig..." He hissed, feeling his tongue everywhere at the same time. He stopped the younger man, finally, pulling him up to kiss him, and they rolled over on the bed so that Tyler was on top.

"Tyler," Craig managed to get out. "I need you."

"Okay."

The room was quiet, the only sounds were both men trying to catch their breath as they laid beside each other after being intimate. Craig's head rested on Tyler's chest, and he was struggling to breathe. It was always like this when they were done; both of them just soaking in the aftermath of what was each other. "Tyler..." Craig's voice was but a whisper as he spoke without making eye contact. "What are we?" He inquired, the question escaping his mouth and lingering in the hot air of the hotel room. It was a simple question, and yet held so much more meaning that what it was actually asking. And Tyler couldn't believe Craig was actually going to _go there,_ especially tonight of all nights.

Tyler hesitated, "Friends?"

Craig scoffed, " _We're not just friends and you fucking know it_."

"Alright, fine." Tyler replied, bringing his hand up to stroke Craig's forehead, "I like you, okay? There, I said it."

Craig turned so that he was glancing up at his lover, a smile gracing his lips. "I like you too."


	3. Nightmares

**A/N: Here's another one. I'm pretty sure I wrote this sometime last week, but it was a request I got on tumblr and I thought I'd put it on here. Thank you guys so much for reading. My fans are the reason I write, and I love you all. Until next time, stay fabulous!**

Nightmares

* * *

Nighttime was what Jonathan hated the most. He wasn't strong enough to deal with his thoughts alone, and all that overthinking really took a toll on him. And even when he did finally fall asleep, nightmares haunted him relentlessly, forcing him awake every hour or so. That was why he was so tired all the time, so out of it. It was because he never got the amount of sleep his body deserved.

So every night he and Evan crawled into bed together, their relationship still somewhat new, and Jonathan would wait for Evan to fall asleep until he did. Just the mere thought of waking Evan up with his nightmares terrified him. He didn't want Evan to deal with that; hell, he shouldn't have to deal with that. Jonathan was a grown man, and what grown man still had nightmares?

Often times, he'd lay in the big bed and think to himself: would Evan be able to help the dreams go away? That thought crossed his mind quite a bit these nights. But Jonathan would never know, because he was always so afraid to ask his significant other. Or maybe embarrassed would be a better word for it. He didn't want Evan to know at all.

But shouldn't you be able to confide in your boyfriend about things like that? Honestly, Jonathan had no fucking clue. Evan was his first serious boyfriend, and he wasn't going to mess that up with something as stupid as nightmares. He felt better keeping it to himself, and not having to worry Evan with it, despite the fact he only got two to three hours of sleep a night.

It was nearing three in the morning, and Evan found himself growing sleepy. "You ready for bed, Jonathan?" He inquired through a yawn. The movie they were currently watching in the living room of their home was about to go off, and Jonathan could feel himself growing tired as well. But he knew better, he knew he wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight anyway.

He nodded, "Yeah, come on." He then waited for the younger man to get up, and then followed him into the bedroom they shared together. They both stripped, each of them liked to sleep in their boxers instead of other pajamas. And Jonathan crawled into the bed, got underneath the covers, and waited for his boyfriend. "Night Evan." He managed through a yawn.

Evan chuckled, "Night Jonathan." He replied before kissing the older man goodnight. The two never really cuddled at night, at least not yet. Both of them were on their respectable sides of the bed, sometimes they'd hold hands before dozing off, but Jonathan usually had to initiate that. Jonathan wanted to cuddle with his boyfriend so bad, but he was too afraid to ask to do it. And he just assumed that if Evan wanted to, he would have done it already.

Not even twenty minutes later, Jonathan could already hear Evan's light snores beside him. He was fast asleep. A part of Jonathan thought maybe he should just cuddle Evan while he was asleep, but he didn't want to do it without Evan's permission. It was always this never ending cycle; should he, or should he not? And he loved Evan to death, but damn was he confusing.

Jonathan closed his eyes, and began to fall asleep soon after his boyfriend. This dream he was having, had been different than all the others before. Something, he didn't know what it was though, was chasing him. And he was running as fast as he could, but he seemed to never be able to get away.

Evan awoke moments later to the sound of soft whimpers. It took him a few moments to come to from sleep, but once he finally did, he realized it was Jonathan who was doing the whimpering. The asian man sat up in bed, and watched curiously as Jonathan thrashed his legs beneath the blankets, his face contorted in what looked like an expression of pain. Was he having a bad dream?

"Jonathan?" He inquired in nothing more than a whisper, but it was to no avail. "Jonathan...?" He tried again, this time placing a firm hand on his boyfriend's shoulder, lightly shaking him. Thankfully, this time it worked. Jonathan's eyes shot open; those baby blues that Evan seemed to adore so much, and immediately filled with tears. He tried to blink them back, but it didn't work. "Hey..." Evan murmured, "You're okay..." He trailed off, wiping Jonathan's tears away with his thumb.

"It was just a dream..." Jonathan mumbled, sitting up slightly.

"Yeah," Evan nodded, "It was just a dream. Are you alright though?"

A sigh left Jonathan's lips, there was no use in lying, Evan would be able to tell anyway. "Truthfully? No." He answered with a shake of his head.

"You have the nightmares a lot?" Evan asked, and his boyfriend shook his head. "Why didn't you tell me, Jonathan?"

He merely shrugged, "I dunno, I was too embarrassed I guess..."

"Too embarrassed?" Evan laughed, "C'mere." He laid back down and pulled Jonathan over to him, laying the older man's head on his bare chest. Jonathan smiled, and wrapped his arms around Evan's torso, while also intertwining their bare legs together. Maybe he should have just told him about the dreams all along.

"Thanks Evan." Jonathan whispered, the sound of Evan's heartbeat strong in his ear.

"Don't mention it." Evan replied, and kissed the top of Jonathan's head.


	4. I Want You

**A/N: I started taking prompts on tumblr for these two idiots, so I thought I'd put them up on here. Be sure to follow me on tumblr, my url is heidipoo-xox, and feel free to send in some more requests. I love getting them, and they make me happy writing them for you guys. Alright, enough of my rambling.**

I Want You

* * *

He wanted tonight to be special.

He wanted tonight to be something Brock would never forget. That's why dinner waited on the table, that's why the room was filled with tea light candles, and that's why Brian was a nervous fucking wreck. It had been a while since he had planned something _this_ thorough for his boyfriend; this night was long overdue. His heartbeat bounced back and forth from fast to slow, and he couldn't shake the anticipation lingering in his gut.

Brock would be home from work soon. And Brian couldn't sit still. He was at the dining table, drumming his fingers on his lap as he bounced his knees. Dinner was displayed before him, and he had to say he did a fine job for someone who didn't normally cook. But if all went according to plan, he and Brock wouldn't be eating much tonight, unless it was each other.

Brian wiped his hands on the jeans he was wearing, hoping his nerves would wash away soon. He didn't know why he was getting so worked up; so flustered. It's not like he and Brock hadn't done _this_ before. In fact, they were very experienced lovers, and knew each other's bodies well. Maybe it wasn't nerves that rattled him so badly; but sheer anticipation of the events to come later tonight. He was ready for Brock to ravish him, and then reciprocate.

When he heard keys jingling in the door, his heart nearly stopped beating in his chest. Brock was home, and he tried everything in his power to control his erratic breathing. "I'm home!" Brock called through the small house as he entered, kicking his shoes off in the doorway. The lights were dim, and the smell of food and vanilla extract filled his nose. "Brian?" He called out, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Ah, in the dining room!" Brian answered, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice.

A smile pulled at the corner of Brock's lips, what was his boyfriend up to now? He made his way into the small dining room, observing the candles and all along the way. "Brian, what are you…?" But he left his sentence hanging when his eyes met his boyfriend who was waiting for him in the dining room with a table full of food.

"I cooked." The younger man grinned, his eyes following Brock as he sat down beside him at the table. "How was work?" He inquired, green eyes glancing up to the man sitting across from him. All his anxiousness, the butterflies, that lingering feeling in his gut disappeared when he looked at his boyfriend.

Brock shrugged, "Work, I guess… Just glad to be home." He gave a small smile, and his eyes went back to the food on the table. "So did you actually cook this or…?" He trailed off, chuckling a bit.

"It was all me, I swear." Brian laughed, his eyes drifting back to Brock's face. "And you've been home for a whole five minutes and haven't even given me a damn kiss." He said playfully, smiling at his boyfriend. So far, his plan was going well.

"Well maybe if you ask nicely," Brock retorted, leaning across the table, inching his way towards Brian's lips. He could feel his cool breath fan across his face, tickling the flesh that lived there. The kiss was chaste, a mere peck, and Brock pulled away, glancing up at Brian while just centimeters away from his face. "Did you cook all this food so you'd get laid?" He inquired, his voice more husky than he intended it to be.

"Maybe..." The younger man breathed before closing the distance between he and his boyfriend. Their lips met for the second time that night, and Brian knew right then and there that he had won. Brock would be his for the night. They stood up from the table so they could close the distance between them, Brian wrapping his arms around Brock's built torso. "Did it work?" He asked, letting his lips leave a trail of kisses from his mouth to his ear. He made it to the sweet spot; the place that absolutely drove Brock wild, and suckled gently, eliciting a small gasp from the older man.

Brock nodded, a small laugh escaping him, "You tell me."

"I'll take that as a yes." Their lips clashed again, hands roaming, grasping for dear life as they felt each other's skin. The space between them decreased with each second that passed, lips mingling with fever, until finally, they needed more. Brock was the first to pull away, letting his forehead rest against his lover's for a moment as they stood there in the dining room, the food all but forgotten. His brown eyes showed intensity that Brian had never seen before.

He intertwined their fingers together, pulling Brian along. "C'mon."

Brian followed wordlessly as Brock led him upstairs to their bedroom, knowing that he had taken the lead for the night. And he had no problem with that. He was ready for Brock to show him just how much he loved him. When they finally arrived in the bedroom, the larger man pulled his boyfriend back into his arms, their lips meeting once more. Brian let his arms wrap around Brock's neck, making the space between them almost nonexistent, while Brock's hands lingered at the hem of his lover's shirt.

They played there for a moment, and he grinned at feeling the flesh ripple beneath his fingertips. Brian was so sensitive to his touch, and it drove him absolutely mad the kind of power he had over him. In retrospect, he could have taken it as a sign as to how much the younger man so desperately wanted him.

Words were not needed as they separated so they could pull their shirts over their heads. Brian's skin was already so flushed, splotches of red adorning his torso. The flesh on flesh contact caused both of them to hiss in pleasure, and Brock's lips went back to work, placing butterfly kisses on his boyfriend's neck; nipping and biting at the exposed skin causing Brian to let out small huffs of air with each time they came in contact.

Their breaths were heavy as they continued to get undressed, removing each article of clothing painfully slowly. It was as though they couldn't get enough of each other, but that's how it should be, and how it should always be with each time they performed the lover's dance. Brock hovered over Brian on the bed, skin on skin, lips on lips, gasps and heavy breathing lingered in the air of the bedroom. They were so ready for each other it was almost unreal. "Brock," Brian managed to get out, his eyes half lidded, cloudy. And they showed a desperation like no other.

"Tell me." The bigger man replied, his voice soft, warm in his lover's ear.

It was an exhale, "I _want_ you. So bad."

Brock nodded, and made eye contact with his boyfriend before putting his fingers into his mouth and coating them with a thick layer of saliva. He knew they'd slip right in, just like all the times before when he was in control of the situation. He could hear Brian's breath hitch in his throat as anticipation filled his belly. "Relax," The older man cooed as he sat up. That's when the first finger went in, and Brian arched his back slightly at the feeling of his lover inside him.

By now, Brian had gotten used to the burn, the stretching, so he nodded, signaling for Brock to insert another. He could feel the man's large limbs writhing inside him, curling, searching for the sweet spot that he had found so many other times before. Brock watched him, his eyes shut, pants escaping his slightly parted lips. He looked so flustered, so _hot_. "Another," Brian managed to get out, and Brock nodded, putting a third finger in. He moved them around slowly, until finally, the younger man cried out in euphoria.

The larger man pulled his fingers out of his lover, and positioned himself at his entrance. His dark eyes met Brian's green ones, as if somehow asking for permission. When Brian nodded, Brock took that as his signal to enter him slowly. His hands held onto his hips, fingers digging into the flesh as he pushed slowly into the smaller man. When he was all the way in, a whisper escaped his lips, " _Fuck_."

Brian wrapped his legs around his boyfriend's waist, pulling him closer, deeper. "Kiss me," He begged, and Brock obliged, leaning down and letting his lips find his lover's as they exchanged saliva for the umpteenth time that night. "Go slow, yeah?" Brian whispered, and Brock nodded as he rolled his hips slowly, causing Brian's breath to hitch once more. His name was caught in his throat as he continued his lovemaking ministrations.

This had to have been Brock's favorite position. His favorite, because he got to see _all_ of Brian. His facial expressions, his back arching off the bed; he was completely and utterly exposed to his boyfriend, and he wouldn't have it any other way. The room echoed their pants, heavy breathing, and strangled moans as Brock continued to snap his hips so acutely. At this rate, he wouldn't last much longer, especially not with Brian writhing in pleasure underneath him, calling out his name.

And there it was, he found the spot again as Brian let out a low sob; a sound emerging from the back of his throat, filling the bedroom air. So Brock allowed himself to speed up his movements, his hands finding Brian's and holding them above his head as he pinned him to the bed. " _Mmph_ , Brian..." The older man trailed off, nearing his climax. Neither of them were really that vocal during these lovemaking sessions, but it was the sobs, the gasps for breaths, and panting that really made the experiences worth while. Listening to the whine come from Brian almost made Brock come right then and there.

"Faster," The younger man exhaled, arching his back if only slightly. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes as Brock sped up his movements, rolling his hips back and forth, enjoying the rock. He was almost there; the sweet burn along with his approaching orgasm made him call out his boyfriend's name, and finally, he lost it. A strangled, breathy moan lingered in the air as pure bliss and euphoria washed through his entire body, stealing all his energy. He could feel Brock pulsing inside him with each stroke, each enter and exit, and he knew he was close as well. He pulled the older man down for a kiss, feeling him moan in his mouth, the sound getting stuck in his throat.

A grunt left him as he gave one final thrust, spilling his seed into Brian, letting small exhales escape his mouth as he rode out his climax. He reveled in the bliss, seeing stars in his eyes as he stepped away from reality. Until finally, he collapsed right on top of the younger man, burying his head in the crook of his neck. "Brian," It was hoarse, a chilling sound coming from his lips. "I love you." He exhaled, his breath tickling his lover's neck.

"I love you too."


	5. Protective Vanoss

**A/N: I really liked writing this one, lemme know what you guys think.**

Protective Vanoss

* * *

"Don't let go of my hand, okay?" Jonathan practically begged as his boyfriend led him through a sea of people. He was terrified; hell, he had never seen this many people all in one place before. It was almost unreal that this many people actually came to these little gaming convention things.

Evan chuckled, and looked back at the older man, "I won't let go of your hand, I promise." A smirk pulled at the corner of his lips, causing Jonathan to smile as well. He knew he could count on Evan for pretty much anything. This man was the world to him.

"Good." Jonathan replied, squeezing Evan's hand as the two continued to weave in and out of the many different people. He had been apprehensive about coming here, but Evan had done everything in his power to convince Jonathan to come with him. They were almost to the exit sign, ready to leave the con and go get some celebratory pizza, when Jonathan felt a hand pulling on his arm.

"Delirious? H2O Delirious?" The man looked like an interviewer of some kind, a special lanyard around his neck, and a notepad with a pen in his hand. "Can I ask you a few questions regarding your youtube channel, and your relationship with Vanoss?" The man asked again, throwing question after question, only making Jonathan more confused with each moment that passed. "Delirious?"

First off, how the hell did this guy recognize Jonathan? He was so confused about that; albeit, it wasn't hard to put two and two together. Jonathan looked to Evan for help, he could already feel the panic settling in his veins; the hot blush creeping from his neck to his cheeks, making him feel uncomfortable. "You don't have to." Evan told him, wrapping an arm around his torso.

Jonathan turned back to the man, "No comment." He replied, his voice shaky.

He and Evan were about to walk away once more, when the man grabbed his arm again, "Delirious, if we could just get a few answers, that'd be-"

"He said no." Evan stepped in, towering over the man by at least a foot. His voice was firm, and he never really had to do that before. Usually when you refused the first time, the pests left you alone. But this time, the man seemed to listen, and left the couple alone. Evan merely grabbed Jonathan's hand and led him outside. "Are you alright?" He asked, turning to look at his boyfriend who was still visibly shaken up.

"How the fuck did he know me?" Jonathan questioned.

Evan shrugged, "Probably just assumed since you were a new face."

Jonathan took a few breaths to steady himself, "Thanks for having my back though, you're the best." He smiled, grabbing Evan's hand once more. "Let's go get some fucking pizza."


	6. Your Lips

**Author's Note: This was a request I got on tumblr. I hope you all enjoy, and be sure to keep sending in those requests/prompts. I love writing them, they are so much fun! And this was so much fun to write too! Thanks for reading, and until next time, stay fabulous!**

Your Lips

* * *

Jonathan's lips tasted of sweet serenity and the tangy beer that they had drank only moments ago. This wasn't how thier first kiss was supposed to happen; it wasn't supposed to be drunk, and messy, and accidental. It wasn't supposed to be that way at all. But here they were, lips connected, hands entangled in each other's hair, and it felt so damn good. They were inhaling each other's breaths like they needed them to survive.

His lips were warm; like an embrace on a cold winter day, and they enticed him, invited him in, beckoning, yearning for more. Just for another little taste, and oh that tongue, that deliciously smooth tongue made his head spin endlessly with desire. But Evan pulled away. A kiss that felt like eternity only lasted a mere fourteen seconds, and it was done and over with.

"Evan... I..." Jonathan's voice was nothing but a whisper, words slurring, blue eyes pleading. And Evan was drowning. Why did he let his happen? Why did he let this get out of hand? And why did he enjoy the damn kiss so much? His thoughts were swimming, racing in his head, and he was trying his hardest to piece together a coherent fucking sentence. But he couldn't, so he left instead. He left, and abandoned Jonathan who only stood there, a confused look on his too pretty face.

He had initiated it, hadn't he? After all, Evan was the one who invited Jonathan to come and get absolutely shitfaced with him. And look where it led them. Drunk, confused, and relentlessly and undeniably attracted to each other. Evan couldn't help it even if he tried, Jonathan was too damn beautiful for his own good. That man with his brown hair, blue eyes, and dimples... It was too much to handle.

"Hey, Evan?" It was Tyler's voice who brought him out of his thoughts. That's right, the rest of the guys were here, he had forgotten about them the moment Jonathan's lips were on his. "What took you so long? Where's Delirious?" So many questions, and Evan couldn't concentrate. The music in the shitty bar was too loud, the lights too dim, and there was so much smoke. He felt like he had a hand around his throat, preventing him from talking. No words would come no matter how hard he tried.

Evan shrugged, "In the bathroom... I don't know...?" He tried to speak over the loud music. And he was so drunk already, he needed to get the hell out of here before he said something stupid, or worse...

"Are you okay?" Tyler questioned, grabbing Evan's shoulder.

Evan nodded, "Can we just get out of here?"

"As soon as we find Delirious, we'll go back to the hotel." Tyler confirmed, and as if to answer his thoughts, Jonathan came walking out of the bathroom where he and Evan kissed. His blue eyes showed sadness, and Evan felt guilty. He couldn't even look at the older man. "Delirious! Jonathan!" Tyler yelled, waving him over. "Come on, we're going back to the hotel." He said.

The cab ride back to the hotel the boys were staying at was uncomfortably silent. Nobody said anything, and Jonathan was trying to hold in his vomit. He didn't want to throw up in the cab, but he felt sick to his stomach. Yeah, from the alcohol, but also from the truth that he and Evan actually fucking kissed each other. And the man was sitting a seat away from him, ignoring him, and probably wishing it had never happened.

Tyler knew something was up. Evan and Jonathan were never silent around each other, and drunk Evan and Jonathan were never silent period. So why the quiet all of a sudden? He thought they might have gotten into a fight, but those two didn't fight. And when they did fight, they usually made up moments later. This was not like them, it was so out of character, and he couldn't take it. Tyler merely made it a mental note to try and get it out of Evan when he was sober.

When they arrived at the hotel, Tyler helped Jonathan to his room that he was sharing with Nogla. He was so drunk he could barely walk, so once he was safe and sound in his room, with Nogla looking over him, his worries about the man washed away. And after that, Tyler and Evan made thier way to the room they were sharing. Evan wasn't going to make it much longer, so being the good friend he was, Tyler put him to bed and let him sleep.

Morning came quickly, too quickly, and all the boys decided to meet for breakfast in the lobby. Jonathan's head hurt, it felt like someone was smashing it in with a hammer. He wished he hadn't gotten so drunk. A part of him felt like skipping out on breakfast, he didn't want to look Evan in his glorious dark eyes, he didn't want to feel that unfamiliar churn of lust in his belly when his eyes met his lips. He didn't want any of that. Hell, the only thing he did want was to go back in time and stop that kiss from ever happening. Everything would change now, and he knew it.

"Wakey wakey! Eggs and bakey!" Nogla hit Jonathan in the head with a pillow, pulling the man out of his thoughts.

"Ow!" Jonathan yelled, rolling over in the bed. "I'm awake Nogla! Fuckin' dick."

"It's breakfast time, c'mon." The Irishman insisted.

Jonathan shook his head, "I don't want breakfast."

"I know you love breakfast." Nogla replied, "So get your lazy arse up and eat some fuckin' breakfast." He continued to cuss at Jonathan, making the other man roll his eyes. He was totally oblivious to the events that happened last night because he didn't go out drinking with Tyler, Evan, and Jon. And he was glad he didn't. Hangovers were always a bitch.

"I said no!" Jonathan threw a pillow back at the tall man. "Just leave me here to die."

"Fine." Nogla shrugged, "But I'm not bringing ya back anything." He grabbed his phone, and headed out to the lobby where hopefully Tyler, Evan, Craig, and Lui would be waiting for him to get some damn breakfast. Thankfully, when Nogla stepped off the elevator, the others were already there.

"Where's Delirious?" Lui inquired seeing he was alone.

"He didn't want to come." Nogla answered with another small shrug.

Tyler noticed some emotion flicker across Evan's face at the mention of Jonathan, but he wouldn't question him about it now. He'd wait until they were alone. He knew Evan wouldn't like him bringing up personal things like that in front of the other guys. "Okay, let's go get some food. I'm starving." Tyler managed to say, changing the subject, and the others agreed, and they called a cab, going to some small diner to get some food for the day.

Time passed quickly, and before they all knew it, it was time to head back to the hotel to get ready for the con that was going on that night. All Evan could think about was the taste of Jonathan... He couldn't get the older man out of his head. "Alright," Craig said, pulling the asian man out of his thoughts as they took the elevator to thier rooms. "I will see all you fuckers tonight."

"See ya." Nogla waved as Lui and Craig walked away to thier room. "I'm gonna go get ready too. Hopefully Delirious is out of bed." He chuckled before disappearing to his own room.

Finally, Evan and Tyler were alone, walking slowly back to thier room. Tyler wasn't sure what to say, or how to bring this kind of thing up into conversation. He didn't want to intrude on Evan's private life, but he also didn't like seeing his friend so down in the dumps; so upset and discouraged like. "Something on your mind?" He questioned as they continued to walk back to the room. Goddamn, he was so bad at this, fixing people's problems and shit. He didn't like doing it either.

Evan shrugged, "Not particularly."

Tyler scoffed, "I'm not a retard Evan... Something happened last night, and I'm not about to watch you mope around all damn day. What's up?" He didn't mean to sound harsh, but he hated when Evan was all passive aggressive and everything. It had to have been one of the man's worst qualities. "You know you can talk to me, right?" He asked, looking over at the shorter man.

Evan sighed, he knew there was no way he'd be able to get around this. And keeping it a secret was eating him alive, and staying away from Jonathan was eating him alive. He wanted to kiss the older man again, wanting to have his hair in his hands, wanting to just really feel him, all in his glory as they pressed against each other kissing wildly. "Yeah, I know..." He trailed off. "I just don't really know how to tell you, I guess."

"Just say it." Tyler insisted.

Another sigh, "I kissed Jonathan."

"HE DID WHAT?" Nogla screamed and he continued to throw pillows at Jonathan.

"Goddamn it Nogla! Stop throwing pillows at me!" Delirious yelled, finally getting the Irishman to stop. "Thank you." He muttered. "I said, Evan kissed me. Last night when we were drunk... I don't think he meant to, but fuck... I loved every minute of it." He trailed off, looking down at his hands. He never thought those words would ever leave his mouth, but they just did, and now Nogla was practically losing his shit over it.

"So that's why you didn't want to come to breakfast, huh?" Nogla questioned.

Jonathan nodded, "It was so fuckin' awkward man." He then put his head in his hands. "I don't know what I'm gonna do now." And it was true. He didn't know how he was going to fix this. Hell, he didn't know if he could fix this. It was all too much to bear, too much to handle. It was a fucked up situation, because he did like Evan. The romantic feelings were definitely there, there was no denying that. But he didn't know if Evan reciprocated his feelings. Was the kiss genuine? Or was it the booze speaking for him? The liquid courage?

"I'll help you." Nogla quipped.

"How?" Jonathan asked.

"I'll figure something out." The Irishman offered. "Everything's going to be alright." He continued to coax. "Now get the hell up and get dressed. We gotta leave soon." He ordered, throwing one more pillow.

"Evan, you can't avoid him forever." Tyler deadpanned. "You can't just kiss someone and ignore them."

"I know..." Evan sighed again. "I just... I don't know what to say to him. What if he's pissed at me?"

"He probably is." Tyler replied.

"That doesn't help."

"Sorry." Tyler said quickly, as he continued to get dressed. "Just talk to him, okay? That's all you can do. I mean, he probably feels the same way as you do." He rambled, and Evan knew that his friend was probably right. And hopefully Jonathan would hear him out on what he had to say. He couldn't lose his best friend over something so stupid and miniscule.

The con was going to start soon, the boys didn't have much time left. So they called another cab to transport them to the large building. Jonathan and Evan still weren't speaking, but Tyler knew that Evan would in time. But Nogla, however, was still trying to conjure up some kind of plan to get them to make up. He was always quite the schemer in things. Lui and Craig were oblivious to everything, but that was probably a good thing. They didn't need to know what was going on, hell, they'd probably ruin it. And finally they arrived at the large building, and made thier way inside.

"Delirious," Nogla pulled the man aside while they were walking in the building. "I think I might a have a plan."

"What is it?" Jonathan questioned.

Nogla shook his head, "Just follow my lead, okay?" He said, before they walked into the already crowded building. Jonathan nodded, and followed behind Nogla, waiting for his instructions on what to do. Goddamn, there were so many people in this building though, it was insane, and albeit, Jonathan did still have a few agoraphobia issues, he was a lot better now than he was back then. He and Nogla ventured away from the other guys, "Okay, ya see that closet over there?" He questioned, pointing slightly into the distance.

Jonathan nodded, "Yeah, what about it."

"I want you to hide in there." Nogla ordered.

"What the fuck, why?"

"Just do it, you'll see why." He retorted, and Jonathan said nothing. He headed over to the closet, and opened the door to get inside. Nogla's plan better work, or else he'd end up beating the Irishman to a pulp. So he waited and waited, for whatever the hell Nogla was going to do. Meanwhile, Nogla had caught back up to Evan and the other guys. "Evan, Evan!" He tried to sound urgent, but damn he was a bad actor. "I lost Delirious." He stated bluntly.

Evan's eyes widened, "What the fuck Nogla!? You know he doesn't like crowds!" Everything in that moment was forgotten, and Evan knew he had to find his best friend before he started freaking out. "I'll go find him, you guys go on." Evan said, before pulling his phone out of his pocket and taking off. Nogla merely smiled, knowing all too well that his plan was going to work.

"You're a dick, Nogla." Tyler elbowed the man in the side.

"No, I'm a matchmaker." The Irishman replied.

"Good work." Tyler approved with a nod, and the two went off to enjoy the con with Craig and Lui.

Meanwhile, Jonathan waited patiently in the closet. It felt like he'd been in there for an eternity, when finally, his phone began to ring and vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out, and a questioning look came to his face when he saw that it was Evan who was trying to phone him. He answered it, and held it to his ear. "Jonathan, are you alright? Where are you? Don't freak out, I'm on my way." Evan's voice was urgent, and full of worry, and in that moment, Jonathan knew just exactly what Nogla had done.

"I'm fine, Evan." Jonathan replied. "Did Nogla tell you I was lost?"

"Yeah." Evan answered.

"I'm not lost. I'm in a closet somewhere." He admitted the truth.

Evan was silent on the other line if only for a moment, "Then why the hell did he tell me you were lost? Why in the hell would he want to fuck with me like that?" The younger man continued to throw questions.

"It's my fault." Jonathan insisted. "He just wants us to talk to each other."

"I'm on my way, don't move, okay?" Evan replied, before hanging up. Jonathan made a mental not to kick Nogla's ass later. He shouldn't have lied to Evan to get the man to come here. That was a whole other fucked up situation entirely. Jonathan's agoraphobia was not a joke. But on the other hand, the older man was glad that Nogla came up with that plan. It worked, and Evan talked to him, and Evan was on his way. They'd be able to put everything out on the table, make up, and hopefully everything would be okay and normal again. The closet door flung open, pulling Jonathan out of his thoughts. "I'm sorry I kissed you." Evan's voice was soft as he entered the closet and shut the door behind him.

"I'm not." The older man smiled, his eyes drifting, unable to make eye contact with Evan.

"Can I do it again?"

"Yeah." Jonathan nodded, and in a millisecond, they were attached at the mouth once more.


	7. Eyes On Evan

**A/N: Another lil thing for you guys. Keep sending in those requests. Until next time, stay fabulous!**

Eyes On Evan

* * *

His palms were slick with sweat, and his heartbeat was at such an erratic pace, he couldn't even count the beats anymore to make himself calm. His breath was getting caught in the back of his throat, and suddenly, Jonathan felt like he was drowning. Sinking deeper and deeper, unable to fill his lungs with the air that he so desired.

He knew this was a bad idea, coming to one of these stupid fucking gaming conventions. People bumped into him, pushing him around, and it was so so so crowded. Jonathan didn't even know where the hell he was. He was lost in a sea of fans, and he didn't know how to get out. He closed his eyes for a moment, and tried to control his breathing.

Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. He knew he needed to slow his breaths. Jonathan worked on these breathing techniques a lot, just like Luke had told him to. When his short spurts of breath seemed to be normal again, a small smile pulled at the corner of his pink lips. There, the hard part was over. Now, he needed to focus on finding a familiar face; Evan, Tyler, Marcel, somebody that he knew to help him get out of this mess. And that deemed to be a little difficult.

Inhale, exhale. Jonathan took a few more steps, looking around for an exit sign. That was a bust, no exits to be found. Suddenly, his phone buzzed, and he pulled it out of his pocket, a sigh of relief washing through him when he saw that Evan was calling him. "H-Hello?" He answered, voice wavering from his anxious nerves.

"Delirious, where are you, man? Are you okay?" Evan replied, throwing questions at the older man left and right. He sounded worried, and Jonathan was thankful for that. His friend knew of his fear of crowds, big places, and getting lost. "We tried looking for you, but-"

"Come get me, please, Evan, _please_." Jonathan didn't recognize his own voice by that point. He sounded so helpless, so needy, like a child who had lost their parent at the grocery store.

"Where are you?" Evan questioned.

Jonathan looked around, "I don't know man," He shook his head. "There's PC games, a room with a lot of fucking windows... And there's... So many fucking people in here." Tears stung his ocean blue eyes, and he didn't know why he was about to have a break down at the moment. Maybe his nerves were shot? Who knew? But Jonathan couldn't take much of this any longer.

"I'm on my way." Evan said. "Look for me." He added before hanging up.

"Okay." Jonathan mumbled.

Inhale, exhale. The breathing techniques still seemed to work, and Evan would be here soon, so Jonathan was trying to calm himself down so he wouldn't look like a hot mess in front of his best friend. He wiped his hands on his jeans, trying to get some of the sweat off of them. God, this was embarrassing. He hated causing Evan this much trouble, but he really wanted to come to the convention, he really wanted to see his friends.

"Jonathan?" It was Evan's voice he heard, and relief washed over him in an instant. "Jonathan?" The voice was closer now, and sure enough when the older man turned around, he saw Evan approaching.

"Evan!" Jonathan called out, gaining the other man's attention. Their eyes met, and Evan smiled as he walked up to his friend, and pulled him into a hug. This was the first time they'd ever seen each other in person, and it was not a bad moment. Jonathan buried his head in the crook of Evan's neck, just inhaling the man intertwined with him. "Thank you." He mumbled, eyes filling with tears once more.

When they separated, Evan still had that smile written on his face. "So, this is what you look like, huh?" He marveled as he gave Jonathan a look over. He was slightly shorter than Evan, not as muscular, dark brown shaggy hair, pink plump lips, and blue eyes that sparkled like no other. His ears were pierced, silver studs adorning them, and he wore a signature blue hoodie.

Jonathan laughed, "Yeah, sorry if it's not what you expected."

Evan shook his head, "It's _exactly_ what I expected. You look like you."

Time seemed to stand still in that moment, and Jonathan smiled, "Okay, can we just get the hell out of here?" People were still bumping into him, and he didn't like it too well. He just wanted to get away from all of this, and just be with Evan and his friends.

Evan nodded, "Look at me," He ordered, his dark eyes piercing Jonathan's baby blues. "Don't take your eyes off me, everything is going to be fine." He then winked, before unexpectedly grabbing Jonathan's hands, which were still drenched with sweat, and began leading him out of the crowd. A blush came to Jonathan's dimpled cheeks, but he ignored it, and kept his eyes on Evan, just like he had told him to.


	8. Kiss Me Please

**Author's Note: I started taking prompts on tumblr for these two idiots, so I thought I'd put them up on here. Be sure to follow me on tumblr, my url is heidipoo-xox, and feel free to send in some more requests. I love getting them, and they make me happy writing them for you guys. Alright, enough of my rambling.**

Kiss Me Please

* * *

The car windows were heavily fogged as Craig pulled himself into his boyfriend's lap. Immediately, Tyler's lips were on his neck, pressing and pulling at the exposed flesh, letting his tongue draw aimless circles on the pale skin. The car was small, but there was just enough space for them to be flushed against each other in the backseat, sharing each other's oxygen like it was all that was left in the world. When Craig had suggested they take a drive, Tyler didn't hesitate to follow him outside the hotel room they shared, and jump into the driver's seat of their rental car. In the hotel, around the other guys, they had no privacy, had no space, but out here, wherever the hell they were parked, they were all alone, had all the secluded space in the entirety of the world. And that was all they needed; just them, and the space (or lack thereof) in between them.

Tyler's hands found the hem of Craig's shirt, and they played there for a little while, nimble fingers brushing the exposed skin ever so often while his lips stayed latched at his lover's neck. He could feel the pulse beating rapidly underneath the thick layer of flesh, and that was how he knew he had Craig right where he wanted him. He could feel it, drumming ever so slightly, so he planted his lips there and sucked feverishly, causing Craig to hiss out a puff of air through his teeth. He rolled his hips as he straddled his Tyler, giving the older man a taste of his own medicine. He could be a tease too if he wanted, and right now, it was exactly what he craved. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, making the space between them decrease and rolled his hips once more, causing Tyler to groan softly. His mews were what Craig loved to hear, and he was going to get them out of him, one way or another.

When Tyler finally separated from Craig's neck, he allowed his hands to slide up his boyfriend's abs, pulling the fabric of the shirt along the way. He needed to see Craig, needed to memorize his beautiful skin that laid underneath his clothes. He wanted to feel his flesh ripple in waves as his fingertips brushed against it; that was the shit he lived for. Being the impatient person he was, Craig reached down and grabbed Tyler's hands, forcing him to pull the shirt over his head, careful not to knock off his glasses in the process. The younger man's skin was hot, Tyler noticed that, and he also noticed that it was flushed with splotches of red. God, he looked so desirable right then and there, and Tyler couldn't help but to stare like it was their first time all over again. "Tyler…" It was an exhale, all his breath leaving his body in a word. "Kiss me, please." Craig pleaded, pulling Tyler out of his thoughts.

The older man grinned slightly, before putting his hands on either side of Craig's face and pulling him close. Their lips touched, hesitantly at first, before fully enveloping into each other. Tongues brushing against one another's in the simplicity of what was kissing. They enjoyed it, that was for sure, until Tyler pulled away gasping for breaths. He needed the hot air to fill his lungs so he could continue pleasing what belonged to him. Craig, however, didn't stop. He let his lips travel down Tyler's chin, lips trembling against the older man's stubble, before trailing to his jawline, and then down to his craned neck as he leaned back. The younger man towered over him in that straddled position, and he loved every single second of it, and he was damn sure enjoying the view. "How bad do you want it?" He questioned when Craig's ear was about the same level as his lips, a smirk gracing them.

The younger man's breath hitched slightly, before he spoke. "How bad do you want to give it to me?" Craig retorted back, his voice barely above a whisper. Tyler damn near lost it right then and there; he pulled his lips back to his boyfriend's and they swapped air supply until they felt like their lungs were about to explode. He'd never get tired of kissing the man that hovered above him; every time it was a new feeling. One that he just couldn't simply get enough of. And it was hard for them to undress each other in that tiny backseat, but they managed, thankfully, because Tyler felt like he was suffocating in his jeans. The air was hot, skin slick and sticky with sweat as Craig managed to straddle Tyler once more. Their flesh slid against each other's, causing Tyler to elicit an mmph from his lips. He was always the vocal one during these love making sessions, not that Craig was complaining at all. He enjoyed hearing all the miscellaneous sounds spill erotically from his boyfriend's pretty mouth.

"Craig," His voice was strained. The younger man merely nodded, before lifting himself up (with Tyler's help), and lowering himself back down onto his lover. An exhale quickly escaped his lips as he felt the older man fill him up. He'd never really quite get used to this feeling, he concluded. Hell, even though he and Tyler were well acquainted with each other's bodies, it all still felt relatively new. The tightness and coiling he felt in his thighs and stomach would always be an overwhelming feeling he'd never get tired of. And he would never get tired of the feeling of Tyler's hands messily tangled in his hair, or his lips placing kisses gently on his chest as he rode on top of him, pushing a little deeper each time he snapped his hips. Craig liked pleasing Tyler; it was simple. He liked to hear the older man whispering words of encouragement, or gently chanting his lover's name whenever they were intimate with one another.

Craig slowed his ministrations, but made them more acute as his hands found Tyler's neck, forcing the older man to keep eye contact as he continued to roll his hips sharply. "You like that?" He mumbled, words lost and disheveled into their hot flesh. Tyler couldn't answer, hell, he couldn't find words at the moment. His thoughts weren't even relatively coherent right now; the only thing he could focus on was how hot Craig looked while riding him, and how close he was to finally reaching his orgasm.

"Fuck, Craig, mphh, faster…" The older man couldn't even piece together a sentence as he grabbed his lover's hips, guiding him as he rode him with such fever, such skill, it didn't even feel real. Craig obliged, speeding up, and letting a few profanities spill from his mouth as well. He was so close he couldn't bear to stand it, but he wanted Tyler to come first; he wanted to feel the older man spill inside of him before he let himself go. And by the looks of it; the way Tyler's eyes were squeezed shut, or his lips formed a small O, it wouldn't be long before he came tumbling over the edge. He chanted Craig's name like he was speaking in tongues, and that's when his orgasm finally washed upon him, the pleasure rushing through his body as he dug his fingers into his boyfriend's hips, knowing it would leave marks later. But he didn't care right now; hell, he didn't care about anything. He raised his hips to ride out his orgasm, and to hopefully help Craig finally reach his as well.

The younger man's breaths were coming out in short pants as he breathed out his boyfriend's name, "Tyler, oh fuck, Tyler…" He couldn't keep his eyes open as he bounced on top of his lover. He was so close, and when he did finally come, he grabbed Tyler's face and pressed their lips together once more, saliva infiltrating his mouth as his tongue swirled over his boyfriend's lips. He moaned in his mouth, the vibrating sensation helping him ride out his climax, and finally, they separated from one another, gasping for oxygen. Craig merely pressed his forehead to Tyler's, unable to move at the moment. "I love you." He said simply, still trying to catch his breath.

"I know." Tyler replied, grinning slightly.


	9. Take Care Of You

**Author's Note: In a recent turn of events, Brian dislocated his shoulder, and this drabble was born. I hope ye enjoy, and be sure to follow me on tumblr. Feel free to send in any requests or prompts you might have.**

Take Care Of You

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?"

"Brock, I'm fine."

"How bad is it? Can you lift your arm?"

" _Brocky_ , I'm fine."

"Brian, don't do that."

"Really, I'm fine." The lights were dim, but the sling over his left arm and shoulder were still visible in the dark through the skype chat. Brian's shoulder hurt like hell, but he wouldn't tell Brock that. The older man worried about him enough with them just living so far apart from each other. And Brock had a tendency to overreact to things. It was in his nature to worry about Brian, he just couldn't help it.

"You're not fine, I can tell." Brock replied immediately, glaring at his boyfriend through the screen. He looked exhausted; hair disheveled, eyes bloodshot, and he definitely needed to shave. His tiny apartment was a complete mess, and Brock knew he wouldn't be able to clean with his shoulder all messed up.

"I'm just tired," Brian replied, pulling Brock out of his thoughts.

The older man sighed, "Bri, just let me come and take care of you, please."

"I'll be better in a few days, really, there's no need." He replied, shaking his head. Brock only sighed again, and that made Brian smile. A toothy grin graced his tired face, "You worry too much." He stated simply, sitting up in in his chair.

"Do you blame me though?" Brock chuckled, "I mean, look at you. You're a mess."

"Hey," The younger man retorted. "I may be a mess, but you love it."

This time it was Brock's turn to smile, "You're right, I do." He replied. "You should try to get some sleep though, alright?" He continued, voice soft and concerning.

Brian nodded, "I will. Goodnight Brock, I love you."

"Love you too." Brock said, before disconnecting the call.

Brian shut down his computer and stood up carefully. How the fuck was he going to sleep with this sling on his arm? He knew that he wouldn't find comfort tonight. He crawled into his bed, and turned over on his back, staring at the ceiling. Immediately, he missed the sound of Brock's voice. Maybe he should have told the man to come take care of him. He hoped sleep would come soon before he drove himself crazy.

It was morning when Brian awoke to hard knocks on his door. It was way too early, that was for sure. But he got out of bed nonetheless and went downstairs to answer the door. And what he saw, surprised him to say the least. "Brock? What the fuck are you doing here?" The younger man questioned, squinting from the intruding sunlight.

Brock grinned, "I booked a flight as soon as we got off skype."

"You asshole," Brian replied, wincing as his boyfriend pulled him into a hug. "Ow, careful."

"Sorry," Brock mumbled before stepping into the apartment and closing the door behind him. He sat his bags down on the floor, and turned to look at the younger man, "Now, back in bed. You won't have to lift I finger while I'm here." He ordered.

Brian obliged, and headed up the stairs back to bed. He reached the top of the steps though, and turned back to his boyfriend. "Thanks Brocky," He said reluctantly, a small smile on his lips.


	10. Coffee?

**A/N: Follow me on tumblr, my url is heidipoo-xox. I take requests and stuff on there too, and I post some funny stuff. Anyway, until next time, stay fabulous and be sure to check out my other fanfics on here and stuff.**

Coffee?

* * *

He came into the small coffee shop at least three times a week, or that's what Jonathan had collected about him so far. He would walk in, give a shy smile, order a vanilla latte, and then retreat back to the corner booth where he always sat. He wasn't a social guy, that was for sure, because every time Jonathan attempted to make small talk, the other man would just laugh or shrug it off.

He had to be new to the city, because Jonathan hadn't seen him around before. He was a new, cute face that graced the coffee shop three days out of the week, and Jonathan had yet to even catch his name. He was usually too preoccupied with something else to ask, or he was just too shy. As the local barista, Jon knew _everyone_ so when this new face showed up, he wanted to get to know the man instantly.

Dark hair, dark eyes, short and buff, the stranger was adorable to say the least, and Jonathan found himself thinking of him most days. It had been about two weeks since his first visit to the shop, and Jonathan decided right then and there he was going to take it upon himself to get this guy to talk to him. After all, it couldn't be too hard, could it?

It was wednesday, and almost time for the stranger to make his appearance for the day, and for the second time that week. Jonathan, however, was prepared this time. He waited at the counter for him, the coffee shop unusually slow today, and a small smile graced his face when the bell on the door chimed, signaling a new customer. "The usual?" He inquired, and the stranger nodded with a small grin.

Jonathan prepared his vanilla latte diligently, except this time when he was done, he took a black marker and wrote in his chicken scratch handwriting on the cup. He knew for sure that this would definitely get the stranger's attention. So he gave him his latte, and watched as he retreated back to his same corner like he normally did. And Jon watched him carefully, hoping he would notice the handwriting soon enough.

Evan sighed as he finally finished off his vanilla latte. He had come into the cafe to get some much needed work done, but instead focused all his time on the barista who had kept an eye on him for some time now. He was trying so hard to make it look like he wasn't staring, but oh, it was obvious. Of course, he was cute, but why in the hell would he be looking at Evan this whole time?

That's when some black smudges on the cup caught Evan's attention. Right there, scrawled in barely legible handwriting read: _Hey cutie, what's your name?_ Evan could feel his face heat up as his head shot up and he made eye contact with the barista once more. The man was smiling at him, a full on toothy grin, and Evan couldn't help but to smile back.

"It's Evan, by the way." He called out in the near empty shop.

"I'm Jonathan."


	11. Teddy Bear

**Author's Note: This was a request I got over on tumblr, and you guys can still send me prompts and requests and stuff so don't even hesitate, okay? I love that stuff. Anyway, until next time, stay fabulous, and be sure to check out my other fanfics.**

Teddy Bear

* * *

Evan was coming home today.

That's why the kitchen smelled like sweet vanilla extract and chocolate frosting. Jonathan was hard at work, preparing something special for his boyfriend whom he missed like crazy. He couldn't wait until Evan walked through the front door of the home they shared together, he couldn't wait to kiss his lips, to embrace him, he couldn't wait to just see that stupidly cute face of his.

It had only been two days, but it had felt like an eternity, not just to Jonathan, but to Evan as well. It was always like that when they were apart. However, Jonathan admired Evan for going to meet his fans and supporting different charities and what not. It just sucked that it kept them away from each other for so long. There weren't enough skype calls or texts in the world for these two lovers.

The oven beeped loudly, pulling Jonathan out of his thoughts, and he walked over to open it, smiling at the fact that his cake was finished. Well, it wasn't just his cake, it was Evan's cake too. He laid it on the counter, pulling his oven mits off one by one, admiring his day's work. The teddy bear cake turned out perfectly, now all he had to do was ice it, and it'd be ready for Evan's arrival.

He waited a few minutes before gathering different colored frostings out of the kitchen cabinets, and one by one, he opened them, and set them out the counter beside the cake. Putting the icing on would only take a few minutes, so Jonathan began his work. Using different spoons and knives, he iced the teddy bear cake, humming some random tune as he did so.

But suddenly, he heard tires crunching gravel in the driveway, and that could only mean one thing; Evan was home. But he was home early. Jonathan tried to hurry and finish the teddy bear cake, but it was to no avail as he heard Evan's heavy footsteps approaching the door. And finally, the door opened, only to reveal Evan with a few suitcases.

"Honey, I'm home!" He yelled, a jovial grin on his face.

Jonathan huffed, looking over to Evan as he shut the front door. "What are you doing here so early?" He inquired.

Evan shrugged, "Caught an earlier flight..." He trailed off. "Are you cooking? It smells fucking awesome in here." Evan added as he stepped closer to the kitchen, and that's when Jonathan got a bright idea into his little mischievious head.

"Yeah, I'm baking a cake." He answered as he looked down at the teddy bear cake still on the counter. He grinned as he grabbed a handful of it without Evan noticing. "Come and see." Jonathan added, still grinning.

"I'll be right there." Evan said, putting his suitcases down, and taking some long strides to the kitchen. He inhaled some more, and the sweet smell of chocolate frosting infiltrated his nostrils. "Holy shit Jonathan, what is that?" He questioned, looking down at the counter.

Without warning, Jonathan smeared the handful of cake all over Evan's face. "It's a teddy bear!" He yelled, giggly madly as he smeared the cake all over his boyfriend's face. He didn't think he'd be able to get away with it, but oh, he did. "That's what you get for coming home early and ruining the surprise." Jonathan stated.

"Really?" Evan retorted, looking back at his love with a face full of cake. He too then grabbed a handful and smeared it all over Jonathan's face.

"Evan Fong, you bitch." Jonathan laughed, pulling his boyfriend into his arms, getting cake all over his clothes.

Playfully, Evan stuck out his tongue and licked some of the cake off Jonathan's nose, "Not bad." He smiled, before going in for another lick. "Did you miss me?" He asked Jonathan, before enclosing the space between them, and pressing their lips together for a much needed kiss.

"You have no fucking idea." Jonathan replied, grinning.


	12. Distractions

**Author's Note: I've been taking prompts and requests over on tumblr at heidipoo-xox, so feel free to send in some more stuff, I really love writing them. Or even feel free to send me some stuff here. Enjoy this Terrornuckel trash.**

Distractions

* * *

Brock fumbled with the knob as he inserted his keys and opened the door. It had been such a long day at work, and he was more than ready to get some rest and relaxation now that the day was coming to an end. He kicked off his shoes and a small smile came to his lips when he heard Brian's laughter emerging from down the hall. Laying the keys down on the counter, he made his way back to the bedroom where he knew Brian would be.

His laughter and Arnold Schwarzenegger impressions got louder with the closer he got, and he felt his heartbeat speed up a little. He loved coming home to Brian after work, he looked forward to it everyday since they had started living together. It was a small perk, and he was sure Brian didn't really know how much it had meant to him.

Brock opened the bedroom door quietly and looked for Brian. No surprise, he was exactly where he thought he would be. Sitting at the desk in the corner, headset on, and playing some gmod with the guys. "Bri, I'm home." Brock broke the silence, and walked over to his boyfriend, wrapping his long arms around him from behind and placing a kiss on his cheek.

Brian smiled immediately, and turned his head to kiss Brock on the lips. He hated being home alone all day, so when Brock finally did return from work, he was happy. "Welcome home." He murmured against his boyfriend's lips before turning back to his game of prop hunt. His fingers worked furiously on the keyboard as Delirious and Nogla screamed in his ear.

Brock stood up, "You wanna go get dinner or something?" He asked, but received no answer from the younger man. "Brian?" But he was so immersed in his game that he wasn't paying any attention. The older man sighed before walking over to the desk again and planting himself right in his boyfriend's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and holding on for dear life.

"Brocky, come on… We'll go after I finish the game." Brian said, blue eyes meeting Brock's dark ones. "I'm actually winning for once!" He joked. But Brock wasn't having it, he brought his lips to his face, kissing his forehead, then the tip of his nose, and finally, his lips once more. He would be damned if he spent all day at work only to come home and not have his boyfriend pay any attention to him. And Brian succumbed to the kiss, forgetting all about prop hunt as his hands wrapped around Brock's body as he sat on top of him.


	13. Honeymoon

**Author's Note: A little bit of background on this one, I was watching an old Q &A on Brian's channel, and he said he was saving himself for marriage. Needless to say, this little oneshot was born. Follow me on tumblr heidipoo-xox, I hope ye enjoy.**

Honeymoon

* * *

"Brock, I swear to god if you drop me," Brian laughed as his newlywed husband scooped him up into his strong arms bridal style. He wrapped his arms around Brock's neck for better leverage and held on tight. "I will kill you." He continued, grinning, happiness practically radiating from his body. The older man's hands were warm, calloused, and felt right and real as they gripped Brian's tuxedo clad body. He couldn't believe they were finally married; committed to one another in holy matrimony, and this moment couldn't be any better for them.

"I'm not going to drop you." Brock replied with a gentle smile as he walked through the threshold of the hotel room, being extra careful with his husband. Brian fit in his arms so perfectly, and he couldn't wait to share this special moment with him. "See?" He inquired, kissing his cheek as they made it into the room. "Everything's fine." He continued, tightening his arms around the younger man.

Brian couldn't tear his gaze away from Brock's face. It was too much, too overwhelming, the moment felt like a dream of some sort. "You're real cute, you know that Brocky?" It slipped his lips before he was able to catch it, and he merely grinned like an idiot afterward. His heart was hammering in his chest, and he was a hundred percent sure that Brock could hear it. Nerves would be the literal death of him tonight. Hell, just thinking about Brock in _that_ way was almost enough to make him pass out. Almost.

"That's why you married me? Because I'm _cute_?" The older man replied playfully, pulling Brian out of his thoughts. "Well, you're pretty cute yourself." He added, almost in a matter of fact sort of tone. His dark eyes shone nothing but passion and contempt for the younger man as he gazed down at him. He was sure if spontaneously combusting were possible, he would have in that moment, just from the bliss running through his veins.

"Are you going to put me down?"

"Not until you kiss me."

"Okay." Their lips brushed against each others, roughly at first, but then subsided into something so gentle, so cool and soft, and Brian could feel his lungs trying to escape him through his esophagus. He couldn't breathe, it was that good, and that was just from _kissing_ his husband. How would he feel when they actually got to consummate the marriage? His heart raced at the thought of that.

Of course, Brock knew that it was his first time. Brian's virginity was a matter discussed long ago, and Brock respected his decision in waiting for marriage. And it only made this night a hundred times more special. They would get to share it together, and Brock couldn't wait to show Brian just exactly how much he meant to him. They had done other things together, but tonight, they would go all the way, and because of that, the anxiety was a bit high on both ends.

Brian felt his feet touch the ground, but by all means their lips did not separate. This was only the beginning. He could feel Brock's tongue tracing patterns, asking for entrance, and the younger man let him in, oh, he would always let him in. And when they did separate, it was only because of lack of air flow, and even then, Brock's lips never left Brian's body. They left a trail of kisses down his neck, nose skimming against the warm flesh. Brian had goosebumps, and they caused him to shiver.

His hands began playing with the buttons, the zippers, any article of clothing that could be removed. Shirts were untucked, nimble fingers and gentle caresses met skin on skin, and Brian knew he was slowly beginning to lose himself at Brock's touch as they undressed each other in the middle of the hotel room. That's when he felt Brock's lips at his ear, voice warm, and velvety smooth. "Are you nervous?" It left him in an exhale, and Brian sighed in content.

"A little,"

"Don't be." Brock's hushed voice echoed in his ear, "It's just me."

"I know." Brian nodded, his green eyes darting up to meet Brock's dark ones. He could sense the hesitation, the warmth, and nervousness all there from just one look. "You'll be careful with me, right?" He smiled in an attempt to joke, but he knew it would hurt. Not Brock hurting him intentionally, but just the act itself would cause so much pain. Maybe that's why he was so nervous. Or maybe it was the simple fact that Brock, now his husband, would get to really see and feel all of him. It was going to be an emotional, physical, and spiritual experience, and the younger man was terrified.

"Always," Brock answered in a heartbeat.

Brian smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I know."

They continued to undress each other, lips and hands taking their time in the gentle exploration, body against body, lips against lips, and everything else in between. Soft sighs and phrases of pleasure filled the air of the room, and that was it. They were naked and exposed to one another, and finally had managed to get back to the big bed. Brock led, but that was to be expected, however, he wasn't exactly experienced in this field of expertise either. He was just as nervous as Brian was, but was better at hiding it.

The older man allowed his mouth to leave marks on his husband's neck as he laid back on the bed, trailing down his body, tongue swirling in specific places on his chest and abdomen. Brian's heart was beating so fast, he was sure it would vault out of his chest at any given moment if he didn't calm himself down. Brock's hands stopped there, resting on his heartbeat, counting the hammering beats in his ribs before allowing their lips to mingle again. "Relax," Brock whispered against his skin, smiling if only slightly.

His large hands traveled lower on Brian's body, until they reached the spot that needed him most. The younger man gasped when he felt his husband's nimble fingers twisting around what was him and only him. " _Brocky,_ " Brian breathed, lifting his hips off the bed just a bit. He was more than ready for him at this point in time, anticipation and anxiousness filling his belly, making his heart do flips. "I need you." It came out as an exhale, his sweet breath finding Brock and intoxicating him relentlessly.

"You ready?"

"Mhm,"

One finger, then two gradually made their way inside Brian and he winced at the pain. Tears formed at the corner of his gentle eyes, and Brock kissed them away before they could fall. "It only hurts for a little bit." His voice was hushed as he entered a third finger, flexing and curling them so he could stretch the younger man to accommodate his length. He pulled them in and out, until Brian got used to the burn. His breaths were hot and heavy, and finally, the younger man cried out in what seemed to be both a mixture of pleasure and pain as Brock found his sweet spot.

A single word left his lips, " _Fuck._ "

A kiss was placed on his lips, before Brock prepared the proper lubrication for his husband, and positioned himself while the younger man laid on his back. He hovered over him, flushed flesh against flesh, hot breath meeting in the air as they were ready to become one for the first time of many. Their eyes were half lidded, but filled with so much love for each other it was almost unreal. "Help?" Brock whispered, brown eyes darting to Brian's blue ones.

Brian reached down between them, and guided Brock inside of him, hissing at the burning sensation building up the farther he went. His long fingers dug into Brock's sides as his husband filled him to the brim. He was tender in his ministrations, slow, steady, and gradual, exploring the tightness of his love. Exhales of euphoria filled the space in the room, and Brian couldn't believe how nervous he had been before now that they had gone and done the deed. It was everything he could have ever imagined and more, and Brock was so careful, so concise, now he knew why he fell in love with the older man in the first place.


	14. It's Just My Sister

**Author's Note: Hey guys, this was a little something I got on tumblr a while ago, and I figured I might as well put it on here. It was pretty fun to write, so you guys keep sending me requests and stuff, okay? I love writing this stuff for you guys when I'm in the mood. It is so much fun. Anyway, hope you all enjoy.**

It's Just My Sister

* * *

Vanoss couldn't help but to stare with his mouth hanging open as he scrolled through Delirious' most recent tweets on his twitter feed. This was such a surprise that he wasn't sure what the hell to think. He knew there had to be a reason why the man wasn't playing with him as much as of lately, he knew there had to be a reason why they hadn't talked that much in the past week or so. And here on twitter, Evan was sure that he found that very reason.

It was a girl.

Long brown hair, blue eyes, Jonathan had been posting so many pictures of this same girl, and she was a pretty girl at that! Who the hell was she? Evan couldn't believe what he was seeing. Hell, he had to check and make sure that the pictures were real, before he started to freak out. But indeed, they were real, and there were so many of them. The paranoia began to seep into his brain. Was he jealous? Was Evan Fong jealous that Jonathan was hanging out with a girl? He had never really thought about what were to happy if Jonathan would get a girlfriend, but now it was finally here, and he wasn't sure what he'd do about it.

"Okay, calm down." Evan told himself. "You don't even know if that's his girlfriend yet." But it could be, and that mere thought was enough to drive Evan insane. A part of him contemplated texting Delirious and asking him what was up, but another part of him thought it would be too intrusive. But it was eating away at him, and he knew the longer he looked at this damn twitter feed, the more curious he would get. And as if to make things even better, he got a text from Jonathan, asking them if they wanted to play. He stared at the text for the longest, before dialing Jonathan's number and getting on the phone with him.

"Helloooo?" Jonathan answered, a hint of a smile in his voice.

"Are you sure you have time to play with me?" Evan questioned, and he sounded pissed off, but it wasn't on purpose. "You don't want to go hang out with your girlfriend?" And those words slipped out before he could stop them, and he could feel his face heating up from embarrassment the moment they came out of his mouth. He shouldn't have said that, but he did, and there was no way he could take it all back now.

Delirious laughed, "Girlfriend? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Isn't that the reason you've been ignoring me?" Evan questioned, confused. "That girl on twitter-"

"Holy shit Evan, that's my sister!" Delirious burst into bouts of laughter, and he laughed and laughed and laughed until tears were coming from his eyes. Vanoss on the other hand though, didn't find it very funny. But that was probably because he had acted so serious about everything, and was hella jealous. He couldn't believe that the random girl was Jonathan's sister. "Evan, what the fuck. I would have told you if I had a girlfriend, calm down." He managed to get out. "My sister's been staying with me, and that's why I haven't been able to play with you."

"I'm sorry, Jonathan..." Evan trailed off, "I guess I just jumped to conclusions."

"Got a lil jealous, huh?"

"No, no I didn't." Evan smiled.

"Don't lie you bitch." Jonathan laughed.

"I'm not lying!"

"Riiiight." The older man continued to tease. "Don't worry, Evan, I only have eyes for you."

"Yeah, you better." Evan replied, "I'll be on soon so we can play."


	15. Do You Like My Socks?

**A/N: This was a prompt I got on tumblr. I hope you guys enjoy, and be sure to send in more requests and prompts and stuff. My url is heidipoo-xox, feel free to message me whenever.**

Do You Like My Socks?

* * *

"For fuck's sake, are we ready to go yet?" Tyler questioned losing his patience as he and the other boys stood in the hotel lobby. He was hungry, and he was tired of waiting around for all of his friends. They needed food before they headed to the fan meet up, that was for sure. "God, come on..." He grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Where the fuck is he?" He inquired, looking towards the entryway of the hotel.

"Delirious, hurry up!" Nogla called out with a grin on his face. He couldn't wait to see if his friend actually went through with the dare he accepted the night before while they were a little drunk. The older man was the only person left they were waiting on. It was a few more moments later, when Jonathan finally made an appearance in the hotel lobby, gracing the others with his presence after what seemed like an eternity.

Mini Ladd was the first one to burst into laughter, " _What the fuck are you wearing_!?" He exclaimed a little too loudly. This got the attention of the other boys, who turned to look at Delirious and started laughing as well.

"Holy shit..."

"What?" Jonathan inquired innocently, "Don't you like my socks?" He stuck his long leg out, twirling it slightly so the guys could get a good look at his knee high rainbow socks paired along with a pair of shorts that were _a little_ too short for a man of his height.

"You look like a fuckin' retard," Tyler managed to get out through his laugher, unable to look at the older man any longer. "Please tell me you're not going out in public like that."

"Yep, I sure the fuck am." Delirious answered.

Nogla laughed, "Oh my god, I didn't think you'd actually do it!"

"Hey, a dare is a dare." He finished, before turning to his boyfriend who had yet to say anything about his outfit of choice for the day. "Do you like my socks, Evan?" He questioned, raising a thick eyebrow. He noticed that Vanoss was a bit more flushed than usual, standing there awkwardly trying his hardest not to stare a hole into Jonathan. He didn't just like Jon's socks, he fucking _loved_ them, and he couldn't help but to think that his boyfriend looked pretty fucking cute in them too. "Hm?" Jonathan pulled the younger man out of his thoughts.

"I didn't even know you owned socks like that." Evan finished, swallowing hard.

"They make your legs look nice... Kind of..." Moo laughed.

Delirious giggled, "Don't lie, you know I'm sexy."

"Yeah, yeah you are." Evan finished.

"Oh, get a fucking room you two." Tyler groaned before walking away.


	16. You're So Small

**A/N: This was a prompt I got on tumblr. I hope you guys enjoy, and be sure to send in more requests and prompts and stuff. My url is heidipoo-xox, feel free to message me whenever.**

You're So Small

* * *

The bedroom was quiet in the late night, darkness filling the entirety of the room with the exception of the moon shining softly through the frothy curtains. It illuminated the white walls with a soft glow, made the bed sheets look like clouds, and Jonathan and Evan were just now turning in for the night, or morning rather. They had stayed up playing video games like usual, Jonathan attempting to teach Evan how to play some mortal combat x so he could get better at it, and he did make some improvement, so that was always a good thing. But here there were, 3:47am, moon and stars out, and just now stripping down to their boxers to get into bed with one another.

"I'll beat you one of these days, I hope you know that..." Evan trailed off through a yawn as he found himself settling beneath the blankets.

Delirious chuckled, "Yeah, we'll see." He crawled in behind his boyfriend, pulling the younger man close to his chest, savoring the lovely feeling of skin on skin contact. This was probably Jonathan's favorite part of the day if he were being honest with himself. It was just him, the man he loved, and a bed. No space between them as they breathed gently, trying to fall into the state of comatose that was sleeping. His nose found Evan's hair, playing in it as he spooned the younger man from behind, arms wrapped gracefully around his torso in a vice grip. "God, I love that _you're so small._ " Jonathan mumbled into Evan's neck, inhaling the scent of what was him.

Evan couldn't help but to chuckle lowly, "I'm not small." He mumbled sleepily, curling into Jonathan as he rolled over in his lover's arms. Sleep was coming soon, he knew it was as he felt himself relax into Delirious. "You're just big." He added, a tired grin gracing him as he searched for Jonathan's lips in the dark. When he finally found them, a chaste kiss was all his, and that was all he needed for the moment before sighing in content. IT was just enough for him to be satisfied until morning time came. "Goodnight Jon, I love you." He whispered through another yawn before drifting into his dreams.


	17. Jealous Delirious

**Author's Note: I wrote this a while ago, and again, it was a request on tumblr. I hope you guys are enjoying these, and feel free to PM me or message me for more requests. Anyway, hope ye enjoy.**

Jealous Delirious

* * *

"Is that Mini?" Jonathan asked into the speaker of his phone. He could clearly hear the other man in the background as he talked to his long distance boyfriend. He was laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling, and he couldn't sleep. That's why he was on the phone with Evan in the first place. His boyfriend always seemed to be able to make his troubles go away, and it was going particularly well, until he heard Craig yelling at Evan in the background.

"Yeah." Evan answered, a little too nonchalantly for Jonathan's liking.

"What's he doing there? You never told me he was coming to visit..." Jonathan trailed off, hurt piercing him. Usually when the other boys were coming over, Evan would tell him. They told each other everything, and well, they kind of had to since Jonathan couldn't come and see Evan as often as he would like. Their relationship was limited to texts, phone calls, skype, video games, and visits every few months.

Evan cleared his throat, "He's just helping me with some house stuff."

"Oh."

"Don't _oh_ me, Jonathan." Evan replied, a hint of a smile in his voice. "I know that voice, okay, and you don't have to get jealous." He continued to talk while Jonathan rolled over in bed, pulling the covers up around him some more. God, the younger man knew him like the back of his own hand, and he could tell if the slightest thing was wrong just by the sound of Jon's voice.

"I'm not jealous." Jonathan replied after a few moments of silence. "Just kinda sad that you asked Mini to help you, and not me." He answered honestly. He couldn't help but to feel the slight pangs of jealously washing through him. It was just in his nature. He loved Evan to death, and it killed him when he spent time with other people that weren't him.

He heard Evan sigh, "I know you hate flying, okay? So that's why I didn't ask."

"I love you, Ev."

Evan smiled, "I love you too, I wish you were here right now." He hinted.

"Me too." Jonathan replied lazily. "I'd probably sleep a lot better with your arms around me." His voice did work wonders in getting the older man to sleep, but it was so much better when Evan was actually here, his strong arms wrapped around him, his lips at his ear, whispering sweet nothings and lulling him into slumber. Jonathan liked it better like that, he slept better like that, just knowing that Evan was right there.

"Go on and try to get some sleep, alright? I'll call you when you wake up." Evan replied gently, and Jonathan agreed, hanging up the phone. He turned over in his big empty bed and closed his baby blues, attempting to rest. Hopefully sleep would overtake him, because it was already so late.

"Was that Delirious?" Mini inquired as he saw Evan putting his phone back into his pocket.

Evan nodded, "Yeah, he heard you, got all jealous. It was cute."

Mini laughed, "Well it's about fucking time you guys moved in together. I don't know how you've been able to stay apart for so long." He shook his head as he and Evan moved the bed to the middle of the room. They were rearranging Evan's house, making room for Jonathan and all his stuff. "Long distance sucks." He continued, moving another piece of furniture across the floor.

"Well let's just hope he says yes to coming to live in Canada with me." Evan chuckled as he stood up, wiping the sweat from his brow. He knew it'd be different, he knew it'd be something that the older man would have to adjust to.

"That boy is head over heels for you, he'd be crazy to say no."


	18. And I Kissed Him

**A/N: Follow me on tumblr, my url is heidipoo-xox. I take requests and stuff on there too, and I post some funny stuff. Anyway, until next time, stay fabulous and be sure to check out my other fanfics on here and stuff.**

And I Kissed Him

* * *

To say he was nervous was an understatement. Evan waited in the small room with random chairs and a table with assorted snacks on it, looking around anxiously. He didn't know why he signed up for this; he should have known better. But a tiny part of him wanted to put himself out there, wanted to give this a shot. So when he received that random call that day, he said yes. After all, it was just a kiss, right? So how bad could it be?

They had asked him to kiss another guy, on camera, for a youtube video. He had seen the videos like it before, but a small part of him wondered just why the people in charge of it would ask him to do it. Reluctantly, he said yes, and now, here he was.

There were other guys there, standing around, talking to each other, laughing, but Evan stayed in his own little corner, on his phone, checking twitter every so often. He wasn't the social type. So he waited his turn; waited for the guys to come into the room and call his name telling him it was his turn, and when it was, he was very anxious. His heartbeat was a little faster than normal, and his hands were really sweaty. He tried wiping them on his pants, but it didn't help much.

"Okay, just stand right there." The lead guy directed him, and so he did, he stood in the designated spot, in front of the camera, and waited for the dude he was supposed to be kissing. He fumbled around with his hands for a little bit, until finally, the other door opened, and in walked _him_. A beautiful and glorious human being, taller than himself, and much more immaculate. He had dark brown hair and baby blue eyes, and dimples to die for. And when he stood in front of Evan, the asian man couldn't help but to gape if only slightly. "Alright, so what are your names?" The lead guy asked, turning the camera on, the red dot making Evan nervous.

He cleared his throat, "I'm, uh, Evan."

"Jonathan." The stranger said, his name rolling off his plump lips so well. And there was something about his voice, something about the way his tongue moved, that was so familiar to Evan, and yet he just couldn't quite put his finger on it. Their eyes then met, and Evan was struck by oceans, and he felt like he was being washed away by the tide as he got lost in Jonathan's eyes.

"Alright then, whenever you're ready."

Evan exhaled, and he didn't know why, but there was this feeling of nervousness and uncertainty in his gut. He was about to kiss a complete stranger, or so he thought. He took a step forward, taking the lead and being the dominant one, his hands cupping Jonathan's face, and then finally, their lips touched in a simple and chaste kiss, making his head swim like he was on drugs.

Jonathan didn't know how he managed to keep his cool. For fuck's sake, he was kissing Vanoss! He had no idea that the younger man would be at this thing. They were supposed to be kissing strangers, and technically, they were, since they hadn't met in real life before, but it felt too real, too much, and Jon was a little sad when they separated. He missed the warmth of Evan's hands and lips already.

"Wow," The lead said again, "That was great."

Evan had a goofy, lovestruck grin on his face as he continued to look at the man named Jonathan. And then he _laughed._ And it was the same laugh that Evan had heard so many times before. The laugh that he wouldn't mistake for anyone else, because it was simply just one of a kind. His eyes widened, and his mouth hung agape. " _Delirious?_ " He questioned with disbelief. He just kissed his best fucking friend!

Delirious merely continued to laugh, "Yep, it's me."


	19. Date Night

**Author's Note: This fanfic is something I posted over on tumblr, based on some artwork. Follow me on tumblr, my url is heidipoo-xox. I take requests and stuff on there too, and I post some funny stuff. Anyway, until next time, stay fabulous and be sure to check out my other fanfics on here and stuff.**

Date Night

* * *

Delirious was nervous.

Goddamn, he _was_ nervous.

His hands shook with small tremors, his breaths were hella uneven, and his face was flushed with the tiniest of blushes, if only slightly… When Vanoss told him they were going on a _date_ , he didn't actually think the younger man was serious. But oh, he was, he was so serious. He had text Delirious just hours before, asking him: _Ready for our date?_ That was the moment Delirious' heart had dropped down to his butt. And it wasn't just one of those casual dates, it was a date date, at least, that's how Delirious viewed it.

That's how he got here, staring at himself in his bathroom mirror, adjusting his little blue bow tie with fever. He wanted to look nice for Evan when the younger man got here. Everything had to be perfect, no more, no less, it had to be _just right_. After he had finished readying himself, he waited. He had his ears specifically tuned to hear the knock on the door, and when he finally did hear it, the older man nearly jumped out of his seat to answer it.

And damn, his blue eyes had to adjust to the radiance that stood before him on the front step of his house. Evan looked like perfection, like always, but Delirious would never catch himself saying that kind of stuff out loud. He found it kind of ironic that Vanoss was wearing a red button up, but it was cute nonetheless. "All ready?" The younger man questioned, pulling Delirious out of his train of thought. Jonathan felt like he had a knot in his throat, preventing him from speaking, so all he did was nod. He could feel Evan looking him over, sizing him up if you will, and he smiled and spoke once more, "Nice bow tie, Jon." He grinned before pulling the smaller man out the door.

The plate of spaghetti was huge, so they had decided to share. So far, the date was going particularly well, and for a _first date_ , it was perfection. They laughed at each other's jokes, talked about life, youtube, whatever picked their fancy for the time being. "I don't think I can eat another bite Ev." Delirious laughed slightly, holding his stomach dramatically. "I'm going to burst open!" He continued to laugh.

Evan let out a small chuckle, "Want to see who can eat the most?" He challenged, causing his date to smirk.

"You're fucking on." Delirious replied as he sat upright in his chair and began piling spaghetti noodles into his mouth, laughing as Evan did the same thing sitting across from him. The two were so engrossed in their little competition, neither of them noticed the fact that they were putting the same noodle into their mouth. And it that moment, it was like time slowed down as they drew closer and closer to each other, until finally, the inevitable happened, and their lips touched in a chaste kiss.

Evan's eyes widened at the fact he was kissing his best friend/potential boyfriend, and he wasn't sure if he should really _kiss_ him, or pull away. And Jonathan felt the exact same way. He _tasted_ like spaghetti sauce and pepsi, and Delirious wanted more, but he found himself pulling away faster that he wanted to. A crimson blush adorned both of their faces, and they were speechless to say the least. What now? That was the million dollar question right there.

"Delirious, I..." Evan trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck in an awkward manner.

That's when Jonathan grabbed Evan by his shirt collar and kissed him with endless fever. He wasn't going to let this opportunity go. Hell, they were on a date, weren't they? Kissing was definitely not contraband on a date. Vanoss was taken by surprise at first, but he let himself succumb to the much smaller man, and he found himself wrapping his arms around his waist and deepening the kiss. And in that moment, both of them were glad Evan had suggested the date.


	20. Small Carrying Tall

**Author's Note: This fanfic is something I posted over on tumblr, based on some artwork. Follow me on tumblr, my url is heidipoo-xox. I take requests and stuff on there too, and I post some funny stuff. Anyway, until next time, stay fabulous and be sure to check out my other fanfics on here and stuff.**

Small Carrying Tall

* * *

He swore he wouldn't do it. He swore he wouldn't fall asleep. Yet, here he was, passed out on Jonathan's lap, not bothering to budge or move a single inch. The movie was all but forgotten as Jonathan focused on the sleeping Evan that laid on top of him. His tanned arms wrapped around his torso, and his head snuggled firmly in the much smaller man's lap. It was a glorious sight to see, that was for sure.

"Evan." Delirious whispered, looking down at the larger man. His lips were slightly parted as he inhaled and exhaled his sleepy breaths; hell, he looked even better while he was sleeping if that were possible. At least, that's what Jonathan thought as he stared down at the perfect man. He couldn't help but to flush slightly, the blood flowing to his cheeks and making him hot all over. How did they get here? How did he end up with someone so perfect as Vanoss? He asked himself that question everyday.

A yawn escaped the smaller man suddenly, and he realized he was getting sleepy too. How in the fuck would he be able to get up while Evan's arms were wrapped around him in a vice grip? It deemed to be a challenge, but Delirious knew there wasn't room on the couch for the both of them. He had to get up eventually, so it might as well have been now.

Carefully, he grabbed Evan's arms and moved them so that the younger man wasn't holding onto him anymore. That was the easy part. The hard part would be sliding over so that his head wasn't on his boyfriend's lap anymore. Jonathan maneuvered carefully, quietly, and slowly, because he did not want to wake Evan up. He hardly ever got any sleep, so when he did finally manage to pass out, it was a god send. So he slid over, letting Evan's head fall on the couch cushion. The move was a success.

Now, Delirious had one of two choices. The first choice, was leaving Evan there to sleep on the couch. But the sofa was way too tiny for his big, buff body, and when he woke up, he'd be feeling sore and stiff. Jonathan also hated sleeping without Evan, so keeping them separated would do no good. The second choice Jon had, was to carry Evan to bed. He had never done that before, probably because of the obvious fact that Evan was bigger than him. Much bigger. "Fuck..." He muttered to himself, knowing that he was going to probably have to carry the man to bed.

He looked down at Vanoss who hadn't seemed to stir a bit. His flushed face and disheveled hair made Jonathan grin slightly. But he then shook his head and exhaled. "Alright Jon, you can do this." He whispered, preparing himself. He bent over, sticking an arm underneath Evan's head, and then another under his knees, cradling him. "Please don't drop him… Please don't drop him..." He muttered to himself as he readied to lift. He counted to three in his head, and lifted the sleeping man off the couch.

"Oh fuck," Delirious hissed as he pulled Evan up. He was heavy, that was for sure. And in that moment, Jonathan was hella thankful that their bedroom was just down the hall, and not upstairs. He took small, baby steps, letting his sock clad feet glide across the living room floor. Evan's head hung right below his chin, and he had yet to wake up. "So far, so good..." Jonathan trailed off, shaking his head.

The bedroom door was in sight, but his arms hurt so goddamn bad. He could feel his knees buckling beneath him as he pushed forward. "Almost… Almost…." A quick exhale left his lips as he pushed open the bedroom door, and walked in carefully so he wouldn't hit Evan's head on the wall. And when he reached the bed, he practically threw Evan down, and collapsed right on top of him. His legs and arms felt like spaghetti noodles. "You fucking owe me for that shit, Evan." He mumbled, before burying his face in the crook of Evan's neck.

"Thanks for carrying me, babe." Evan said.

Jonathan's head shot up so fast, "You were awake this whole time!?"

A low chuckle escaped Evan's throat, "What? I didn't actually think you would carry me to bed."

"You fucking bitch..." Jonathan laughed.


	21. Lack Of Space

**A/N: I think it's safe to say that I am now Terrornuckel trash considering how much I've already written for them. I plan on doing a multichapter fic for them too, so be on the look out for that. Keep on sending in requests and prompts and I will be sure to get them done. Thanks for reading, and follow me on tumblr, heidipoo-xox.**

Lack Of Space

* * *

Brock had no idea just how small Brian's apartment actually was. Of course, he'd seen it through photos, and skype, but he had never actually experienced the smallness in person. Throughout their relationship, it had always been Brian coming to visit him, but now, it was the other way around, and he had no clue as to how they were both going to stay here for a week. "Uh, just put your stuff wherever, I guess." Brian said, pulling Brock out of his thoughts as he shoved clothes and blankets and other miscellaneous items aside. He was messy.

Brock obliged and threw his suitcase aside, his eyes wandered, scoping the tiny place out, and then made their way back to his boyfriend. "How do you live like this, Brian?" The question came out with a laugh, and a small smile graced Brock's face. He was afraid to move, because there was absolutely nowhere to go. A couch was placed in the middle of the room, Brian's gaming stuff up against the wall, and in one corner sat a half kitchen sort of thing, and the bed was upstairs, on some sort of platform.

Brian ran a hand through his hair, "Honestly, I don't even know anymore." He laughed before glancing over at his boyfriend. "Are you just going to stand in the doorway all week?" He inquired, giving a toothy grin. "Come over here," He motioned. They had been long distance for quite a while, merely keeping their relationship alive with texts, phone calls, skype, and of course, visits every month or so. Brian enjoyed going to america, but this time, he wanted Brock to come and see what Ireland was like.

"Please don't make me fall," Brock said before reaching for Brian's hand, letting the man pull him through the mess of an apartment. He almost tripped over a dirty t-shirt, but made it through anyway. "Why didn't you clean before I came?" He asked, finally reaching the middle of the room where Brian was standing. He could feel his boyfriend's gaze on him as he continued to inspect the messy apartment.

"You of all people should know I don't clean," The taller man replied.

"You're right."

It rained that night, which happened to ruin their evening. Brian had dinner planned at some local restaurant, and some other activities afterward. He peeked through the blinds once more, only to see a cloudy night sky, and never ending rain drops. "Fuck..." He trailed off, "The rain isn't going to let up any time soon." He then turned back around to look at Brock who was messing around on his computer.

"We can find something else to do, it's alright." Brock said, looking up from the computer. "We can always go out tomorrow." He added, stifling a yawn. Ultimately, they decided on a movie, cuddled up on that damn tiny couch in the middle of the room, a blanket spread over top of them. Brock laid with his head on Brian's shoulder, his legs tucked underneath of him. But neither of them were really paying attention to the movie, they were too engrossed with each other.

The only thing Brock could focus on was how nice Brian's fingers felt as the moved up and down his bare arm, tracing small patterns, and leaving goosebumps on his flesh. It had been too long since he felt that familiar touch, and it was nice to say the least. And the only thing Brian could focus on was the small breaths from his boyfriend that tickled his neck every few minutes or so. He would let out a small exhale or hum, and it would wash against his neck, soaking him in his warm breath. He had to admit, he wished they could do this more often than just once a month. He hated the fact that Brock lived so far away.

And before he knew it, Brock's lips were on his neck, placing tiny significant kisses there. Washing his skin in the small bouts of affection while the movie played on, forgotten about by now. Brian reciprocated, giving his boyfriend a few kisses of his own, letting his hands roam even farther over his bare skin. This was far better than going out to dinner. At that moment, Brian was thankful for the rain.

"You sleepy?" Brian inquired, his voice barely above a whisper as he looked down at the smaller man who was leaning against him. Brock was hella jet lagged, but he wouldn't admit it to Brian. He wanted to stay awake, wanted to spend as much time with him as he could since he only got to see him once a month. And even though they had a whole week ahead of them, he wanted to make every moment worth while, he wanted to make it count.

"No," He tried to lie, but a yawn deceived him.

Brian chuckled, "Come on, let's go to bed."

Brock let his boyfriend pull him up off the couch, and they headed up the few stairs to get to the bed. However, when his eyes saw the bed, he couldn't help but to laugh gently. It was just as small as the rest of the apartment. His eyes found Brian who was already undressing and readying himself for sleep. "You actually think the both of us are going to be able to fit in _that_?" He inquired, gesturing to the small bed.

Brian smiled in return, "Quit bitchin' about everything, we can spoon."

Once they were both ready for sleep, they crawled into bed and laid beside each other, wrapping themselves in what was each other's warm flesh. God, it had been so long since Brock had actually gotten to feel him, gotten to revel in everything that was Brian. And the younger man wasn't lying when he was talking about spooning, because that's exactly what they did. He wrapped himself around Brock, body against body in that tiny bed.

Their bare feet hung off the edge, and there was absolutely no space between them. Brock liked the small bed after all. It allowed them to be closer than ever. He could _feel_ Brian against his back, and he could feel his cool breath teasing his neck. That combination alone was enough to make his head swim. He could feel his hands on his abdomen, roaming, fingers trailing over the skin there, and he knew he needed Brian right then and there.

"Brian?" It came out in a whisper, invading the space of the room and lingering there.

"Hm?" They weren't looking at each other, so that made it easier. It was dark in the room, and Brian was looking at the back of Brock's head. He could almost feel the atmosphere change in that moment though. He could almost read Brock's inevitable thoughts, as if he knew what he was going to say next.

"Make love to me, yeah?"

"You want to?" Brian's voice was a whisper as well. He and Brock usually didn't openly talk about their sex like that, but when Brock wanted something from him, it was obligation to give it to him. And of course, this night was not any different from before, aside from the sleepiness from the older man.

He hummed an answer, "Mhm."

The air in the bedroom was warm, humid, as their heavy breaths filled the space of the room. Brock could feel Brian's mouth, his lips, his tongue, swirling over what was _him_ and only him; taking him in and out of his lips, fingers digging into his hips, surely leaving marks of love and lust all over his boyfriend's body. The older man could feel himself coming undone, slipping under whatever euphoric spell that Brian was casting over him.

His hands found Brian's hair, grabbing fists of it, nimble fingers getting entangled as he arched his back slightly off the bed. This man spoiled him, that was for sure, but he wouldn't have it any other way. His lover made him feel things that no one else could. Their lips connected again, and Brock could taste himself on Brian's tongue, making his face flush a slight crimson color.

The blankets were kicked aside in the dark room as they continued to grab each other, pushing and pulling, desperation settling deep within their bones as they prepared to assimilate their anatomy. After a month of no physical contact, it felt like a god send for them to be here, in this tiny fucking bed, rolling around in the sheets with one another, need and hunger in their guts.

"You ready?"

" _Please_ ,"

"….God..."

" _Mmph."_

Brian entered his lover slowly and sweetly, eliciting a groan from the older man as he struggled to breathe. His name was caught in his throat, and he didn't know what coherent words were. Each time was new, each time was different, each time was painfully pleasurable as they constricted around each other's bodies. And they wouldn't last long the first time; that's how it always went on these visits. The first time was always desperate, needy, and quick, just so they could reacquaint with the body that they had so dearly missed.

Brock came with a sob; a sound emerging deep from his throat, calling out Brian's name as he felt the man continue to thrust slowly inside of him. They weren't in a rush, and often times, with the first time, just the feeling of his lover inside him was enough to make him lose himself. Sweet serendipity washed over him, and his breath hitched in his throat a few times before he felt Brian spill into him. And that was it; their lips mingled and brushed against one another's before both of them fell into a much needed slumber, practically laying on top of each other.

When morning finally arrived, Brock almost forgot where he was, until he felt Brian's nimble limbs wrapped around him, squeezing and holding him tight. "Morning..." Brian trailed off, kissing his boyfriend's cheek.

"Morning," He replied hoarsely, the sound of his morning voice being music to the younger man's ears.

"Wanna go get breakfast?"

"Yeah."


	22. Romeo and Juliet

**A/N: Another prompt that was sent to me on tumblr, and I actually enjoyed writing this a lot. It was fun, so I hope ye all enjoy, and feel free to send me as many prompts or requests as you would like.**

Romeo and Juliet

* * *

It was late, and the party was coming to a close. Despite the mess in his home, Evan was quiet satisfied with the way things had turned out. All his friends had a great time, which is exactly why he threw the whole get together in the first place. And more importantly, the party was more for Delirious if he were being honest with himself. He wanted Jonathan to be able to meet the other guys in a comfortable setting, hence why the party was in his home.

The air was cool out on the balcony, as Evan had stepped out for a bit to clear his mind and get some fresh air. He leaned on the railing, a sigh escaping his lips as he looked below him at the mess. Boy, would he have a fun time with that. He was about to head back inside, when a blue hoodie caught his attention below. It was Delirious, and was looking right up at Evan with a goofy grin on his face. His blue eyes sparkled and he laughed without warning.

"Oh Vanoss, wherefore art thou Vanoss?" He yelled out in between his fits of giggles. Evan couldn't help but to laugh as well. Was he quoting Romeo and Juliet? "Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love and I'll no longer be a capulet." He finished his little spiel with a bow, and it was impressive no doubt, but left Evan in bouts of laughter.

He cleared his throat before he called back out to Jonathan. "Impressive, but isn't that Juliet's line? The one who's on the balcony?" Evan inquired, trying to hide his amusement. Delirious only shrugged before taking another drink of whatever was in his hand. "Are you drunk?" Evan called down from the balcony, grinning as he watched Delirious stumble around.

"Just fucking go with it!" The older man yelled back.

Evan laughed, reciting Romeo's line, "Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" He had read the play in high school, so recollecting the lines were easy. But it was funny, seeing Delirious slur and stutter through Juliet's lines, and by the time he was finished, he was out of breath from laughing so much, and so was Evan. Their faces were red, and Jonathan's drink was long gone by now.

"And scene." Delirious finished, before taking another bow.

"Get up here you fucking dork."


	23. Tech Support

**Author's Note: I've been taking prompts and requests over on tumblr at heidipoo-xox, so feel free to send in some more stuff, I really love writing them. Or even feel free to send me some stuff here. Enjoy this Terrornuckel trash.**

Tech Support

* * *

Brock stared down at his phone in hand, the local tech support number already on the screen. He stood there in his living room, shifting his weight from one foot to another as he contemplated calling the number… _Again_.

Would he be too much of a bother? He literally just got off the phone with them not even twenty minutes ago. However, he wasn't expecting the tech support guy to have such a cute accent, or his voice to sound too sweet, so soothing… He needed to hear it again. He needed to call them again. And it's not like he was calling just to be calling, he legitimately had a problem… Or at least that's what he kept telling himself to justify the call.

His heart raced in his chest with anticipation as he pressed the call button and brought the phone to his hear. "Tech support, this is Brian." The other man answered the phone with such ease, his voice practically melting Brock into a puddle right there in the living room floor.

"It's me again." Brock stated, then mentally kicked himself afterward. Why did he have to sound so awkward, so weird? "Brock. The guy who couldn't figure out how to get his internet working." He added, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. _Smooth Brock, real smooth._ God he was such a hot mess. He didn't even know what Brian looked like, yet here he was, swooning over him like a teenage girl.

Brian laughed, making Brock's heartbeat falter. "You still didn't figure it out?" He questioned.

"No." Brock lied, awkward laughter ensuing afterward. "I'm uh, not too good at this stuff." His internet was working fine since he had talked to Brian before. Now, he just wanted an excuse to talk to the other man. He needed a reason to hear his voice.

"I can tell." Brian chuckled. Brock paced his living room floor listening to the suggestions that Brian listed off to fix his internet problems. And he really knew his stuff, there was no denying that. But above all, Brock just loved to listen to him talk. "And if none of those work, I guess you can give me another call?" His voice ended in a question. "It was good talking to you again Brock." He could hear the smile in his voice, and he too grinned.

"Thanks for all your help." Brock said, before hanging up his phone. His face was flushed and he felt hot. That had to mean something, right? And suddenly, his phone was ringing, buzzing in his hand, and a look of surprise crossed his face when he saw the tech support number on the screen. _Brian was calling him!?_ "Uh… Hello?" He answered, eyebrows meshed together in confusion.

"It's Brian." The other man replied.

"I know,"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime?"


	24. Scary Movies

**Author's Note: In honor of October and Halloween, you know I had to write some spoopy cuddles and what not. I have a problem with Terrornuckel, if you couldn't tell already. So enjoy my trash, etc... And I'm still planning on writing a multichapter Terrornuckel, so look for that in the near future.**

Scary Movies

* * *

The stack of scary movies fell to the table with a clutter, and Brian stared at his boyfriend in disbelief, panic striking his eyes. "No." He shook his head. "Absolutely fucking not." He continued, crossing his arms and glancing down at some of the movies spread about on the coffee table. _Nightmare On Elm Street, Child's Play, Halloween, Jeepers Creepers,_ etc… There was a reason why Brian didn't watch horror movies, and that mere reason was because he absolutely hated them.

"Bri, they're just movies." Brock said, trying to reason with his boyfriend.

"I don't care." He shook his head once more.

"Oh come on Brian," Brock replied, wrapping an arm around the taller man, squeezing him tight. "It's October, almost Halloween, and you have yet to watch a scary movie with me." The older man continued, dark eyes finding Brian's much lighter ones and giving a small pout. He knew his boyfriend couldn't resist him if he pouted; that was usually how he got his way the majority of the time.

"Brocky..." He whined.

"You promised." Brock said, a small smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

A sigh of defeat escaped the younger man, and he knew that there was no way he'd be able to get out of this. He did promise Brock at the beginning of the month that he would watch some horror flicks with him to get into the Halloween spirit, but hell, he didn't actually think Brock would hold him to it. Especially because the older man knew just how much his boyfriend hated the scary movies. "Fine." He muttered, dropping his hands in defeat.

"I'll get the popcorn!" Brock exclaimed, before heading to their small kitchen.

A few moments later, the two were side by side on the small couch, a bowl of popcorn resting on Brian's lap while the opening credits played on the television. Brian wasn't sure what movie Brock had put in first, but he didn't like it already. It was too dark, too spooky, and he didn't like being scared in even the slightest. This night would be nothing but torture for him, and he knew Brock would tease him relentlessly about it.

The only good thing about this was that he and Brock were sitting very closely on the tiny couch, and Brian loved cuddling. Of course, the lights were dim in the living room, and as the movie continued to play on, Brock could feel Brian's body tensing every few moments. He had to admit though, he did love the reactions he was getting out of his boyfriend, whether it was him throwing popcorn, or yelling at the TV, or just simply burying his head in his shoulder to shield his eyes from the movie.

"What the fuck is that!?" Brian screamed, pulling the older man out of his thoughts. "I fucking hate you Brock I swear to god..." He trailed off, grabbing his shirt and pulling his boyfriend closer to him. And this was still only the first movie. He couldn't even imagine sitting through more than one. The older ones were more cliché than scary, but still, Brian hated them all.

The younger man spent the majority of the movie hiding his face in Brock's lap, while the older man played with his hair or ran his fingers up and down his back. Brock had to admit, he was getting more entertainment out of Brian than he was the movie. "Bri," He spoke aloud, breaking the silence, looking down at the scared man. "Brian." He said again, trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Hm?" The sound was muffled due to his face being hidden.

"The movie's over." Brock said, trying to fight a smile. Goddamn, his boyfriend was so cute without even trying. It had been an experience, that was for sure, and he was almost a hundred percent sure that his boyfriend probably hated him now.

The younger man turned his head slightly so that he was looking at Brock out of the corner of his eye. "You swear?" He inquired, and Brock only nodded. Brian sat up and rubbed his eyes, "You are never getting laid ever again!" He yelled, slapping Brock's chest lightly.

"It wasn't even that bad!" Brock laughed. "What are we watching next?"

"Fuck you! We're not watching another one!"


	25. Tuck You In

**A/N: So I've been doing these little prompt things on tumblr, and I decided to put them on here. A lot of them are really cute, so let me know if you like them. And be sure to leave a review or PM me if you'd like to request something. You can follow me on tumblr as well, my url is heidipoo-xox. Anyway, until next time, stay fabulous. I hope ye enjoy!**

Tuck You In

* * *

The lights were dim in the house when Evan got home, and it was quiet too. Usually when he came home from running errands, it would be to the sound of Jonathan's laugh, or him humming some random tune as he cooked dinner for the two of them. However, tonight, that was not the case. The house seemed empty, eerie even, and Jonathan was nowhere to be found as the younger man closed the door behind him and laid his keys on the table by the door.

"Jon?" His voice intruded the silence of the house, and his heart skipped a beat when he received no reply. What the hell was going on? He allowed his feet to carry him upstairs, because he knew Delirious wouldn't be downstairs in the dark. "Jonathan?" He inquired once more as he reached the top of the steps. Still no answer, and normally, he would have gotten worried.

A lone light, however, shone at the end of the all, and Evan smiled to himself. His boyfriend probably had headphones on or something, which was why he didn't hear him call his name. The younger man walked carefully and quietly to the end of the hall, and slowly pushed the door open. What he saw when he got there though, was a sight for sore eyes.

Jonathan was sitting at the desk, computer monitors on, headphones tangled around his disheveled hair, and his head rested on the keyboard as he slept. His normally bright eyes were closed and his long eyelashes brushed ever so slightly against his cheeks; his lips were slightly parted as he inhaled and exhaled slowly. He must have fallen asleep while editing.

Vanoss only smiled at the older man in front of him before walking over quietly and taking off his headphones and other tech gear before scooping him up in his big strong arms. He wouldn't let Jonathan sleep at the desk and wake up all uncomfortable, so he carried him to their bedroom and laid him down gently, careful not to wake him up.

"Night Jon..." He whispered, before kissing his forehead.


	26. Loud

**Author's Note: So I've been doing these little prompt things on tumblr, and I decided to put them on here. A lot of them are really cute, so let me know if you like them. And be sure to leave a review or PM me if you'd like to request something. You can follow me on tumblr as well, my url is heidipoo-xox. Anyway, until next time, stay fabulous.**

Loud

* * *

Craig tossed and turned in his bed, in the tiny apartment, learning quickly that sleep just wasn't going to come any time soon. The muffled sounds of guitar riffs and drum solos along with screaming vocals echoed in the air, and had been going strong for about three hours now, thus keeping the british man awake. His new neighbor had been quite problematic ever since he had moved in about a week ago. Hell, Craig had even yet to talk to the person, but he already had a strong disdain for them just from the music.

A frustrated sigh left his parted lips as he rolled over once more, light eyes catching a quick glance at the alarm clock on the bedside table. For god's sake, it was already nearing three in the morning, and Craig had to be up early too. There was no way in hell he'd be able to get any sleep with the music blaring as loud as it was now. Something had to be done, and something had to be done soon.

He threw his blankets off of him and sat up in bed. Anger pulsed through him because if he was being honest with himself, this problem shouldn't have gotten to this point. He shouldn't have to yell at his neighbor over loud noises. It was a common courtesy, right? Especially because these goddamn apartments were so small and so close to each other, it didn't help in the slightest way.

Craig slipped a shirt over his head and flipped on the light so he wouldn't be stumbling around tiredly in the dark. He was ready to give his neighbor a piece of his tired mind. The man didn't want to be rude, but enough was enough, he was tired of this. His feet carried him upstairs to the next apartment, and with each step, the music got louder, until finally he was standing in front of his neighbor's door.

The brit knocked angrily, full fist coming in contact with the wood of the door, hoping his neighbor would hear him over the blasting music. But when the door opened, all Craig's anger washed away when he made eye contact with the man standing in front of him. His crystal blue eyes were wide with curiosity and Craig couldn't make himself look away. His neighbor was _attractive…_ And tall… And cute…

"Can I help you?" His tone of voice was sarcastic as he pulled Craig out of his thoughts.

"Hm?"

A smile pulled at the corner of his neighbor's lips as he leaned against the door frame. "You're the one who's knocking on my door at three in the morning. What do you want?" He asked again, clearly amused by the smaller man standing in front of him.

Craig was taken aback, obviously flustered by his neighbor, and he didn't know what to say. He came over here with anger in mind, and now, he wasn't mad anymore… Hell, he didn't know what he was feeling. "Um… Look, you've got really great taste in music and everything. But, uh, I have to get up early, and… It's already late…" He was rambling and he knew it. _Way to go Craig, make a fool of yourself in front of your hot neighbor_.

"What?"

He sighed, "Can you turn your music down, please?"

The song had changed again, and the other man nodded, "Yeah, of course… I didn't know it was that loud to be honest." He answered. "Thanks for being cool about it… You know, if it would have been anyone else, I might have gotten into a fight." He cracked another smile, "People are dicks." He finished.

Craig laughed lightly, "They are." He backed away from the door. "I'll see you around…?" He left his sentence hanging, because he didn't know the man's name.

"Tyler." He answered, causing Craig to smile again.

"I'm Craig."

"See you around, Craig." Tyler said before shutting his door. A few moments later, he heard the music being turned down, and Craig was tucked back into his bed. He still couldn't sleep, but this time, it was for a different reason.


	27. Lightweight

**A/N: Here's another cute oneshot. I promise as soon as I get all caught up with my prompts, and with Endlessly, I'm going to start on the Terrornuckel multichapter. I have two different ideas in mind, and I hope to write them both. Thank you guys for being so understanding, because between college and work life can get a bit overwhelming.**

Lightweight

* * *

The drinking contest was an awful idea, but Brian had agreed to it anyway. Nogla's home was already a mess as he, Brian, and Brock sat at the kitchen table, a game of cards against humanity already in progress. Brock was visiting his two Irish friends now that Nogla was back home, and the three of them were having a pretty good time just drinking and laughing their asses off at this dumb game.

It wasn't until Nogla proposed the challenge that there was an issue. His tone of voice was joking, yet cocky too. "I bet I can drink more beers than you, Brian." He said, looking up from the cards in hand. Each of them were only on their second beer, but Brian's face was slightly flushed from tipsiness, and that's how Nogla already knew he was going to win this bet.

"You're on." The other Irishman replied, then looked to the man sitting beside him. "You want in on this Brocky?" He inquired, small smile gracing his features.

Brock shook his head, "I'm good. You guys go ahead though."

It started off subtle as they continued their game of cards, taking few sips here and there. It was no secret that Brian was a lightweight when it came to drinking, and both Moo and Nogla knew that. So why did the man agree to the contest? None of them really knew. All they knew though was that after his third beer, Brian was already drunk off his ass. His cheeks were flushed, his breath reeked, and dear god, he laughed at everything.

"Who do you think will win, Brock?" Nogla inquired through laughter as he eyed Brian. The tall man was tipsy, but nowhere near as drunk as Brian. He found it quite amusing that the man was so drunk already, stuttering, slurring, and nearly falling out of his chair. He definitely didn't know how to handle his liquor.

Brock hesitated as his dark eyes went back and forth from Brian to Nogla, "Uh…"

"Me!" Brian yelled, causing Brock to laugh. "I'm going to win and make Daithi De Nogla my bitch!"

Nogla laughed, "Are ya?"

"He's got a pretty convincing argument." Brock added with a grin.

"Here," Nogla said, giving Brian another beer. "Have another one."

"Don't mind if I do," Brian plucked the beer from his grip and cracked it open, taking a drink. Both men were on their fifth beer, while Brock had stopped drinking long ago. The oldest man was the smartest, and he knew somebody had to be in their right mind while his friends were drunk off their asses. "Oh Moo Moo." Brian sighed, grabbing the older man's face, "Why are you so cute?" He slurred, and Nogla laughed loudly.

Brock blushed furiously and pushed Brian's large hands from his face, "Brian, are you drunk?" He asked sarcastically.

"I'm not fucking drunk!" The younger man yelled defensively.

"Really?" Nogla questioned.

"Really really." Brian replied triumphantly. He was sure he would win this little drinking contest, that is, until the waves of nausea hit him like a ton of bricks. "Oh fuck! Yes I am," He managed to get out before standing up and rushing up the stairs to Nogla's bathroom. He barely made it, forcing one foot in front of the other, stumbling to the toilet before he could actually let the bile rise up his throat and escape his body.

"Don't throw up on the floor!" Daithi yelled, continuing to drink his beer.

Moo shook his head and chuckled, "We are awful friends."

"Oh well." Nogla shrugged with a smile.

Brock stood up from the table and went upstairs to check on the other Irishman. After all, he felt kind of bad for letting him drink all those beers when he knew already that he was a lightweight drinker. He should have cut him off like he had thought about earlier. Knocking on the door, he leaned against the wall and spoke. "Bri, you alright?" He'd be lying to himself if he said he didn't genuinely care about the younger man. He received no answer, only the sounds of Brian vomiting on the other side of the door. "I'm coming in." He said, before pushing the door open.

Brian's eyes found him in the doorway and he shooed him away, "Aw, Brock, get outta here… You don't need to watch me puke." He managed to get out before his face was back in the toilet, blowing chunks everywhere. In that moment, Moo was thankful that he didn't have a weak stomach. "Seriously," The younger man spoke again, this time sitting up against the wall, placing his head in his hands. The room felt like it was spinning.

"Let me help." Brock insisted as he grabbed a wash cloth from Nogla's bathroom closet and wet it with cold water. He then joined the younger man on the floor, sitting criss cross beside him, before placing the cold cloth on his forehead, brushing his hair out of the way gently. "Does that feel better?" He murmured.

"Much." Brian nodded, leaning his head back on the wall. He was sweaty and flushed, and his head was pounding already. He knew he shouldn't have drank that much. But suddenly, the touch of Brock's fingers ghosting up and down his back calmed him immensely. His blue eyes found him, and he gave a small grin. "Thank you, Brock." His head felt like it was swimming in that moment as he watched Brock get up from the floor.

"Let's get you to bed Mr. I'm Not Drunk." He joked as he lent his hands to help Brian stand. The younger man merely scoffed and grabbed his hands, enjoying the feeling of them as Moo led him to Nogla's guest room.

When he was finally all settled in bed with Brock by his side, all he could do was sigh, "You're pretty good at this, you know?" He managed to get out.

"And you're pretty stupid." He laughed in return.


	28. Nervous

**Author's Note: Short and sweet, the way I like to keep these drabbles. If you guys have any other requests please let me know. Message me on here or on tumblr. I love writing these things, and they definitely give me writing inspiration for my multichapter stories. As always, I hope ye enjoy, and until next time, stay fabulous.**

Nervous

* * *

Delirious' hands shook slightly as he held his phone to his ear listening to the dial tone. When he heard the warm voice on the other end, his words came jumbling out of his mouth in a nervous, stuttering mess. "Evan, I don't think I can do this." His heartbeat was fast, he was sweaty, and he swore that this hotel room was growing smaller by the second.

"Delirious… I _know_ you can."

His blue eyes burned with tears and he paced the room, panic in his throat. "I… I can't, Evan… I need to go home." There was no way he'd be able to face a crowded convention, along with meeting his friends for the first time. It was too much pressure, too much anxiety and nerves involved, and he didn't have faith in himself to be able to pull through.

"Please don't."

"Fuck, Evan… I..." His breaths picked up, hitching and getting stuck in his throat. He felt like he was drowning, and hell, it was just him in the tiny hotel room. But his nerves… His panic… His anxiety about the convention, about going to see his friends for the first time swallowed him whole, and he honestly felt like he couldn't do it. He wasn't strong enough.

Vanoss sensed his panic, his discomfort. "What can I do?"

Silence graced the space between them, the only sound was the breaths that were inhaled and exhaled over the phone. Delirious' pulse slowed down, if only for a single moment. "Can I meet you first?" A simple question and yet it held so much meaning. The two best friends meeting each other for the very first time, but there was something about Evan that calmed Jonathan down immensely.

Evan swallowed before answering, "Of course, I'll be there soon, Jonathan."


	29. First Date

**Author's Note: If you all couldn't tell, I am now one hundred percent Terrornuckel trash. There is no going back, I'm hopeless. (I ship them so hardcore it's so dumb.) I guess I've always had a thing for obscure ships, so yeah, haha, I've got that going for me. Anyway, feel free to message me and all that good stuff. Until next time, stay fabulous, and keep an eye out for that Terrornuckel multichapter. I hope to have it up before the end of November.**

First Date

* * *

Brian sat on the bed, drumming his nimble fingers on his lap. He'd been ready for a while now, taking precious time in dressing himself and doing his hair, just so he could make sure that he looked first date ready. He'd been in LA for about two days now, and Brock had just got in last night. They had a very long skype call before departing and going to sleep, and now, today was the big day. It was their date.

Ever since Brock had asked him out, it was all Brian could think about. The man actually _liked_ him and genuinely wanted to become romantically involved with him. That mere thought alone was enough to drive him crazy. Who would have thought that they would have come this far? With him waiting for Brock to pick him up so they could go on an actual date?

He was nervous, that was a given as he sat there on the bed in the hotel room, rubbing his hands on his dark pants trying to get the sweat to go away. And his heartbeat was erratically fast; the pulse drumming in his ears terrified him, maybe if he concentrated enough, he would spontaneously combust… Or maybe not. He liked Brock _a lot_ , and right now, he was just so afraid that everything on their date would go wrong.

"Relax Brian," The Irishman spoke to himself. Obviously he was doing something right if Brock asked him out. They had been digging on each other for a long time. And now, it was the waiting game, so he took out his phone and dabbled on twitter while waiting for his _date_.

Brock's hotel was just down the street from Brian's, so the older man swallowed his nerves with fever as he began his walk there. He was exited to see him in person, because it really had been so long. They didn't meet up often, and when they did, it was mostly for crowded gaming conventions where they were only with each other for a few moments at a time.

They never had the time to properly strike up a conversation, or actually go out somewhere by themselves. This date was a god send, and Brock was proud of himself for growing the balls to ask the younger man out, even if Brian did have to coax it out of him. Sometimes Brock despised his shyness. He wished he could be more open and confident like Brian.

The crush was literally too much to bear. Brock had had feelings for Brian for as long as he could remember, and it was about time that he acted on those feelings. He was at least ninety five percent sure that Brian reciprocated his feelings, so no harm done, right? It was all a matter of just who was going to speak up first. And now, here they were; first date material, and he was hoping that they'd be able to make a relationship out of whatever this was.

His heart was nearly vaulting out of his chest by the time he reached Brian's door, so he took a few moments to calm himself down. It was more of a nervous excitement more than anything, and Brock was happy to be here, happy to be with Brian. So he knocked, subtle at first, then louder so that he was sure Brian would hear him. However, he wasn't aware that Brian was anxiously anticipating his knock.

The younger man's crystal blue eyes darted to the door, and he exhaled before he stood up. This was it, this was really fucking it… Their date was starting now. When he opened the door, he felt overwhelmed to say the least. Brock stood there, that shy grin on his face, and he gave a small wave. "Hey." He was trying so hard not to be brockward and all Brian could do was stifle a laugh.

"That's all I get?" Brian joked. "Hey?" He mocked.

Brock sighed and playfully rolled his dark eyes, "Okay I usually don't hug on the first date but for you I'll make an exception." He pulled the taller man into his rather large arms and squeezed him tight. It was _nice_ , just being able to touch him again after all this time. Brian could feel his face getting hot, flushing, as the scent of Brock and his aftershave infiltrated his nostrils.

He laughed when they separated, "It's been too long, Moo Moo."

Brock nodded in agreement, "It really has." And just like that, both of their nerves were gone as fast as they had came. They were comfortable around each other, and that was always a good thing.

The drive to the restaurant felt like forever, when in all actuality, it only took about forty minutes. The two caught up with each other like they hadn't spoken in a long time. It was so much easier to speak about things in person, and they just laughed and laughed about everything. Humor was another thing that each of them liked about each other. The date was going unbelievably well, and dinner hadn't even started yet.

The restaurant was crowded, but neither of them minded. They were in their own little world as they sat in a back corner by themselves, giggling at nearly everything. Hell, Brock was just glad he hadn't fucked up anything yet, and he was pretty sure that Brian was thinking the exact same way.

While they waited for their food, Brian felt Brock's leg nudge against his own as they were sitting across from each other. A toothy smile broke out across his face, "Brock, are you trying to play footsy with me?" He inquired, raising a brow at the older man.

The older man hesitated, "...No."

Brian laughed and let his nimble limbs bump against Brock's, "Lie again, because you're pretty damn terrible at it."

Brock laughed, "Yeah, well… You're just pretty." It left his plump lips before he could even think about what he was saying, and his eyes widened in realization as he looked up at Brian. The younger man looked very flustered to say the least. Was he blushing…? "I mean… Uh… You know..." He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably and gave a small shrug, glancing away.

"You're kinda cute yourself, Brocky." The Irishman grinned in return, and Brock was taken aback. He hadn't expected things to escalate this far already on the first date. Of course, banter between them was normal, but this time, it felt so different, so real because they actually _were_ on a date. They could say those things and it was perfectly okay. His heart was about to vault out of his chest if he was being honest with himself.

Being the smooth talker he was, the only thing he could think to say was, "I know." He laughed, and Brian kicked him under the table. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" He managed to get out through laughter.

"Narcissist bastard..." The younger man muttered as he spotted the waiter bringing their food.

Dinner didn't last long. The two were up and out of there pretty quickly and decided to walk back to the hotel instead of getting a ride. The stars were out, and the LA air was a bit stuffy as they took small steps down the sidewalk. Brian had gained enough courage to hold Brock's hand, so their arms dangled between them, fingers laced together in a gentle grip. And Brock didn't take Brian for the hand holding type, but they both seemed to be enjoying it well.

"Okay, I've got another one." Brock began.

"Let's hear it."

Brock cleared his throat, "Are you religious? Because you're the answer to all my prayers." He looked up at Brian as they walked, complete seriousness in his tone of voice, until both of them began laughing uncontrollably. "Okay," He nodded, "That one was pretty bad… Hang on, I can do better."

Brian shook his head, "For fuck's sake..."

It was quiet between them for a few moments until he managed to think of another cheesy pick up line, "You look cold, want to use me as a blanket?" He couldn't contain his laughter after that one and neither could Brian as they walked hand in hand.

"Brock!" He nearly yelled.

"What? That one was good!"

The hotel was in sight, and neither one of them wanted this very successful first date to be over just yet. Brian stopped him when they arrived at the main doors to the lobby. His blue eyes studied the older man carefully, and he had to really concentrate on what he wanted to say next so he wouldn't fuck up. "So," He began. "Do you usually not kiss on the first date either?" It left his lips and he mentally kicked himself after he realized how nervous he sounded.

Brock blushed, looking up at the Irishman, "I think I can make another exception."

"Yeah?"

"Mhm." Their lips were inevitably close to each other, hot breath mingling with anxiousness, until finally, Brock went for it, stepping up on his tip toes and wrapping his large arms around Brian's neck. The younger man was surprised at first, but let himself succumb to the kiss as he too, wrapped his limbs around Brock's torso. It was short and sweet, but it was everything that both of them were looking for right now, and when they pulled away from each other, the goofy grins couldn't be contained.

And that's when Brian laughed, "Brockward..."

"Shut up,"


	30. Halloween

**A/N: And I'm back with a few more prompts. Most of these were sent to me on tumblr so you can also find them there. The end of the semester is approaching fast, so I'm really busy with school. I already have the first chapter of the Terrornuckel fic written, but it isn't posted yet. I'm still waiting to get more done on Endlessly. So anyway, thanks for reading and being patient, and as always, I hope ye enjoy.**

Halloween

* * *

Brock never liked haunted houses. They were something that were of his disdain for as long as he could remember, and yet here he was, letting Brian drag him along to one. He didn't know why he had agreed to come, but he did, and the next thing he knew he was on a flight to meet Brian in LA so they could go to a fucking haunted house together. And the line was long, but of course it would be, it was Halloween. Spooky things and haunted houses were a must have for the holiday.

He studied the younger man beside him, and he could tell right away that he was bubbling with excitement. "I didn't know you liked Halloween so much." Brock said simply as Brian turned to look at him. In really was something, how much their relationship with each other had grown in such a short time. But Vanoss had Delirious, Nogla had Lui, and now Brock and Brian had each other. They seemed to cling to another for some reason.

Brian shrugged, "I don't like it that much… I just wanted to hang out, have some fun."

"You do know that I hate haunted houses, right?" Brock smiled.

"Yeah." Brian nodded, grinning right back.

They waited in line for about an hour before it actually started to move at a decent pace. But they made conversation while they waited, talking about different things until they finally got to the front. It was getting late when they finally got to go inside the haunted house. And it was dark, both boys had to squint until their eyes adjusted to the darkness. Loud booms could be heard, along with a multitude of other different noises, and Brock couldn't believe he let Brian actually talk him into this.

Hell, they were barely through the door when something jumped out at them causing them to scream and then laugh it off afterward. Heartbeats raced, and both of them were flushed with adrenaline as they continued their journey through the attraction. And suddenly, about halfway through, all the lights turned off, and it was pitch black. Brock's first instinct was to grab Brian's arm, and so he did, and he clung to it for dear life.

"Don't you let me fall Brian." The older man warned as he hung on.

"Don't worry Moo Moo, everything's fine." Brian could feel Brock's large hands on him, and he honestly didn't mind them there. They felt nice, and he felt safe, so he took the lead as they continued through the darkness and through the haunted house. And the whole time, Brock's hands never left him; his fingers dug into his skin, leaving lasting impressions. It finally got to the point where he wasn't just holding his arm either, their hands found each other's, and their nimble limbs mingled together in a vice grip, creating security and comfort.

When the haunted house was over, and it was all said and done with, Brian felt Brock's body relax as they exited, and he finally let go of his hand. "I'm glad that's over with," Brock admitted as he and Brian walked away, giving a small smile to the younger man.

"You know," Brian started, "If you wanted to hold my hand, all you had to do was ask." He smirked.

Brock rolled his dark eyes, "Okay but you're the one who invited me to a haunted house knowing I didn't like them in the first place. I call a set up." He retorted.

"You have no proof."

"Hmph, okay, right."

It was quiet between them before Brian looked back over at Brock, a slight blush on his cheeks. "It worked though..." He said quietly. "I got you to hold my hand." A soft smile graced his pretty pink lips, and all Brock could do was laugh.

"You're a dork."


	31. Insomnia

**Author's Note: It's been awhile since I've sat down and wrote some Minicat. Although I do ship them, they are very difficult for me to write for some reason. Anyway, follow me on tumblr, my url is heidipoo-xox, and feel free to PM for any requests/questions/concerns you may have. Until next time, stay fabulous!**

Insomnia

* * *

Sleep wasn't going to come anytime soon, Mini already knew that. It was nearing one in the morning and the british man wasn't even tired in the slightest way. He'd cleaned his apartment, edited for a bit, and even worked out for about an hour or so just to see if he could _make_ himself sleepy. None of those seemed to work, because he was lying in bed staring at the ceiling in frustration.

He'd ranted on twitter about his lack of sleep a few moments ago, but that didn't really help matters either. A sigh escaped him and he rolled over in his bed. Why the fuck couldn't he just go to sleep? It wasn't that hard. He rolled back over and looked at clock; 1:20am, _great_. Mini was embracing the thought of another sleepless night, when suddenly, his phone began ringing and buzzing by his head.

Curiosity filled his mind as he tried to figure out who'd be calling him at this time. He rolled his eyes when he saw that it was Wildcat calling him. "What do you want?" He questioned as soon as he put the phone to his ear.

Tyler scoffed, "Goddamn, I don't even get a hello or anything?"

"Sorry," Craig quickly apologized. "I just really need to go to sleep."

"You still having trouble sleeping?" Wildcat inquired, "Holy shit dude."

"I don't know what's wrong with me," Mini joked. "It's already almost two in the morning and I'm not even fucking tired." He ranted.

There was a small pause before Tyler replied, "Maybe I can help?" He offered, and Craig could almost hear the uncertainty in his voice. He thought it was strange to say the least. But at least he was offering some help, and Craig could only smile at the other man's words.

"What are you going to do? Tell me a bedtime story?" He chuckled as he clutched the phone to his ear.

"Just talk to me," Wildcat said, "Talk to me until you get tired."

"Does that actually work?"

"Sure it does." He insisted. "So what did you do today?" He inquired, switching the phone to his other ear. He was currently editing a video, but he would always have time for Mini; hell, the man was practically his best friend. And so he listened to him talk about his day, from the time he woke up, to what he had for breakfast, and what kind of videos he edited, until the time he laid down to try and go to sleep.

"...And I even tried working out and everything, but I still wasn't tired." Craig finished.

"Sounds like you had a pretty busy day." Tyler replied. The clock on Mini's nightstand read 2:30am, and he did feel a little sleepy, but he wasn't tired enough to drop everything and go to sleep. "Are you tired now?" Wildcat asked.

Mini sighed, "Not really, thanks for trying though."

"Want to play something?"

Mini laughed, "Yeah sure, see you on skype." He said before hanging up.


	32. Planes and Sleep

**Author's Note: I started taking prompts on tumblr for these two idiots, so I thought I'd put them up on here. Be sure to follow me on tumblr, my url is heidipoo-xox, and feel free to send in some more requests. I love getting them, and they make me happy writing them for you guys. Alright, enough of my rambling. I hope ye enjoy.**

Planes and Sleep

* * *

Brock didn't particularly like flying. He only flew when he really had to, staying on an emergencies only policy. And this time, he was flying to visit his family for the holidays since it was that particular time of the year. So he boarded the plane, and found his seat, putting his carry on things away before settling down. He was thankful he got a window seat this time.

He played on his phone for a bit, checking twitter, dabbling on the internet, until a person sitting down beside him caught his eye. He usually didn't pay any mind to the people that he shared his seat with, but this person was tall, and attractive to say the least. He flashed his pearly whites at Brock as he sat down. "Looks like we'll be sharing a seat," He said, and Brock noticed an accent immediately. "The name's Brian." The stranger introduced, outstretching his hand for Brock to shake.

"Brock," He replied, shaking Brian's hand, before going back to his phone.

"So what are you flying for?" Brian asked, causing Brock to look up, and he couldn't help the tiny gasp that made its way out of his lips. Brian had incredible blue eyes, and Brock just couldn't seem to make himself look away. Why did he have to be attractive?

He cleared his throat, "Um, family." He said with a nod, finally able to tear his dark eyes away from Brian's crystal clear ones. "What about you?" He asked, shoving his phone in his back pocket. If this beautiful stranger wanted to make conversation with him, then he sure as hell wasn't going to let his phone get in the way of that. It wasn't often when he got to meet attractive people, so this was practically a god send.

"I'm on vacation." Brian answered, before stifling a yawn. "Excuse me," He apologized. "I stayed up so I could sleep on the flight." He explained with a small smile.

"That's actually really smart." Brock noted as he felt the plane begin to take off.

Brian nodded, "Yeah."

"I'll leave you alone then."

"Okay," Brian replied. Brock then pulled his headphones and his phone back out deciding he was going to listen to music to pass the time. His flight was going to be relatively long, so he'd be stuck here for awhile. Maybe with this cute stranger that wouldn't be such a bad thing. The plane took off and flew with ease, and Brock felt pretty good about this trip so far.

His dark eyes looked out the window at the clouds below while music from his headphones infiltrated his ears. It wasn't until an unfamiliar weight surfaced on his right shoulder that he grew concerned. He turned his head slightly, only to see Brian resting there. His eyes were lidded, and Brock was a hundred percent sure that he was sleeping. It was no surprise since he said he was a little tired earlier.

It was cute really, seeing how comfortable he was all leaned up against Brock, and the older man didn't want to disturb him at all. It didn't help that Brian smelled good either. The scent of his aftershave filled Brock's nostrils, and it was intoxicating him to no end. Ultimately, Brock just decided to let him use his shoulder for a pillow until the plain landed in a few hours. After all, how many people got to say that an attractive stranger slept on them in an airplane.

If he wasn't so self-aware of the man on his shoulder, he would have went to sleep himself, but instead he listened to music and lost himself outside the window. Brian slept through the whole flight, and pretty soon, the pilot came on the intercom and announced that their plane would be landing soon. Brian hadn't budged. That's when he decided to take it upon himself to wake him up. "Brian," He shook the man gently. "Brian, it's time to wake up." He said once more.

The younger man stirred and sat up, confused. "What?"

Brock chuckled, "The plane's going to land."

Brian laughed, "Oh my god, did I fall asleep on you!?" He questioned. "Oh my god I'm so sorry."

"It's no big deal," _You're hot._ Brock replied, then thought afterward. If he was being honest with himself, he felt a little bummed that the flight was over, and he was probably never going to see this man Brian ever again.

"At least let me repay you?" Brian asked.

"Repay me?"

He smiled, "Yeah, for letting me use you as a pillow." He continued. "We can get lunch or something when the plane lands, yeah?" Brian asked, his blue eyes never leaving Brock's confused face. "My treat."

The older man only nodded, "Yeah, sure."


	33. Miss You

**A/N: I really liked writing this one, lemme know what you guys think.**

Miss You

* * *

The airport wasn't too crowded, but that was most likely due to the fact that it was still really early in the morning. Craig and Tyler had wanted to get there before the traffic started to get bad. They had stayed up all night, dreading this moment. Tyler was going back home, and Craig was always upset when he had to go. This was the trouble with long distance though, and both of them knew that.

The taller man drug his luggage behind him as he and Craig walked hand in hand to where his departing flight gate would be. Craig was being awfully silent, and Tyler took note of that. He stopped in his tracks, turning to face the much shorter man and a sigh escaped his lips before he spoke. "You do this every time I leave and it makes me feel like shit." A small smile stayed on his lips, "You _know_ I'll be back." He concluded.

Craig only shrugged, "I know… I just hate not having you here."

"I hate not being here," Tyler replied. But both of them were saving up so that they could afford to movie in together in the near future, however, the near future couldn't come soon enough. "You'll be okay, and we can skype as soon as my plane lands." He squeezed Craig's hand before leaning down for a much needed kiss, their lips mingling so perfectly.

The shorter man whined when he pulled away, missing the feeling of his lips already, "Don't go Ty."

Tyler sighed and gave another small grin, "It'll only be for a few weeks, then you can kiss me all you want, when I get back."

"I'll hold you to that." Craig smiled, "You better go, or you'll miss your flight." He said, nudging his tall boyfriend in the right direction. "I miss you already."

Tyler laughed, "Bye Craig, I love you."

"Love you too." He smiled as he watched his boyfriend board his flight.


	34. No Space Between Us

**Author's Note: I haven't really written anything like this before, the prompt is called Things You Said With No Space Between Us, and I really liked how it turned out. Honestly, there can never be enough Terrornuckel in the world. I encourage you guys to write it too, because I've read all of it. Look for the multichapter, and PM me or message me on tumblr if you have any questions/requests/concerns. Thanks for reading, until next time, stay fabulous!**

No Space Between Us

* * *

His lips felt like fire; tiny flames, burning holes into his already hot flesh. But Brock didn't mind as he laid there being ravished by his boyfriend. Each gentle kiss, each flick of his tongue made him sigh in content, made him writhe in anticipation of what the night would behold. His large fingers trembled with fever as they traveled to uncharted territory on his lover's flushed body. _"I need to touch you."_ His heart ached, yearned for the utmost physical contact, and he wouldn't be satisfied until Brian was pressed fully against him and he could barely breathe.

" _So impatient..."_ Brian's lips stayed glued to Brock's abdomen, leaving soft butterfly kisses in his wake as he trailed up and down, kissing patterns on his body. His mouth was soft, open, and Brock could feel his lover's warm saliva coating his body as he continued his journey of discovery. But this was not new; in fact, it was Brian's favorite part of foreplay. _"Let me take care of you,"_ He would say, before taking the older man into his mouth. Hair pulling would ensue, but Brian didn't mind a single bit, in fact, he'd be lying if he said he didn't like it.

The space between them decreased with each passing second, _"I want you. Now."_ And Brock sighed in pure bliss as he felt Brian climb on top of him. Their bodies flush against each other, becoming one for the umpteenth time in their relationship. They fit together so well; like long lost puzzle pieces being put back together, anatomy assimilating in something that they were so familiar with after all this time. Intimacy was a god send, and Brock concluded in that moment that he lived for the moments like this.

" _Brian..."_

The moments where he could feel nothing but Brian's sweaty skin coating every single inch of him; their bodies constricted around each other like a snake wrapped around its prey. The moments where he was so lost in Brian's eyes, it was like he was drowning in the fucking ocean, and he didn't want to surface for any kind of breath unless it was Brian that he was breathing in. The moments where Brian's lips never left his, and they shared oxygen until his lungs felt like they would implode inside his ribcage. It was all too much, and yet he wanted more, he always wanted more.

The way the younger man moves is graceful; like he had been trained for this moment his whole life. Brock can't make his dark eyes look away, but he doesn't want to. He wants to memorize the elegant dance of his lover being inside of him, filling him to the brim, because this is what he lived for, and it was always so damn good. It was a simple word that infiltrated the almost silence, but it left Brian's lips before he could stop it, _"Fuck..."_ And Brock takes it all in greedily, the sounds of his lover's pleasure, with open ears.

" _Tell me,"_ The older man coos, encouraging the labored breaths and strangled moans out of his boyfriend. Those are the sounds that make Brock's heart beat faster until it sounds like a pummeling fright train about to derail from the tracks, the sounds that make his stomach twist in pure and absolute euphoria, the sounds that make his face flush a deep crimson red, the blood rushing there quickly. He feels lightheaded, but it's always a good thing. It's enough and yet not enough all at the same time.

Brian shushes him with a heavy kiss, gnashing their lips together until they can't breathe, tongues battling, dancing, becoming one. And that's when he finds his lover's sweet spot, and like so many other times before, Brock cried out in pure rapture, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. _"How's that?"_ Brian's voice is slow, sensual, and strained as he continued to acutely snap his hips, making Brock squirm beneath him as he hits that sweet spot over and over and over again.

The older man swallows the lump in his throat before responding, the sound driving Brian absolutely mad. _"So good."_ His voice is stuck in his throat, and the only thing he can muster is a slow whine as he loses himself in his lover, arching from the bed, focusing on the man entering and exiting him with such smooth accuracy. His mind was cloudy, incoherent, and caught up in the waves of ecstasy pulsing through his veins. Would it ever be enough? Would they ever get tired of this? Tired of each other?

" _Brock..."_

Whispers and hushed hisses filled the hot bedroom air as the lovemaking session thrived on. Once the two got to this point, it usually didn't take them long to finish. They tried to make it last as long as they could, but both of their feverishly flushed bodies were searching and aching for that long awaiting release that was bound to come at some point or another.

" _Right there..."_

" _Here?"_

" _Oh god, fuck, yes."_

" _Mmmphh."_ It's slow and carnal; fleshy and serene as the two men grab at each other, digging their nimble fingers into whatever body parts they touch. Red skin on skin, leaving and loving the feeling of being fucked mercilessly. Of course, neither of them would admit to fucking each other. It was too intimate for that, the physicality and mental connection being too much.

An exhale, _"I'm close, Bri..."_ Brock can feel his orgasm approaching quickly as his mind empties and the only thing he can focus on is Brian pulsing inside him. He and the man he loved were one, and he wouldn't change it for the world. A loving feeling he would never grow sick or tired of. Hell, it was always an experience. His back is arched, his legs are wrapped tightly around Brian's torso, and his thighs quake with anticipation of the immense pleasure he was about to receive.

The taller man slows down his movements, causing Brock to look up at him through his long lashes. _"I want you to look at me while you come."_ It's a simple request, but Brock's face flushes at the mention of it. _"Can you do that for me?"_ His breath is hot as it fans across the older man's face, and the only thing he can do is nod. Brian only grins and kisses his lover once more, before speeding up again. _"Come for me Brocky."_ He coaxes, crystal blue eyes never leaving Brock's dark ones, and the older man obliges, letting his orgasm pulse through his body as he comes with a broken sob.

His breaths are labored, but Brian waits until he's completely finished until he allows himself to let go. And they never broke eye contact, not even to blink. It was like their souls were entering and exiting each other's bodies, until finally, they kissed for the final time that night. Their soft pink lips mashed together sloppily, hands cupping cheeks, arms wrapping around torsos, and heavy breathing ensued as they tried to calm themselves.

" _I love you."_ Brock pants, eyes half lidded, sleepiness ready to consume his body.

" _I love you too."_ Brian answers, kissing the tip of Brock's nose, a soft smile gracing his lips.


	35. Mom Mode

**Author's Note: Short and sweet, the way I like to keep these drabbles. If you guys have any other requests please let me know. Message me on here or on tumblr. I love writing these things, and they definitely give me writing inspiration for my multichapter stories. As always, I hope ye enjoy, and until next time, stay fabulous.**

Mom Mode

* * *

"Cuttin' up some onions, cuttin' up some onions..." Delirious sang softly to himself as chopped away with ease on the kitchen counter. Dinner cooked diligently on the stove, and Evan watched with curious eyes as the man he loved went about his cooking ritual. Singing to himself while he chopped up food, it was cute. He was really something else, there was no doubt about that.

"Having fun?" The younger man asked with a small smile. He was clearly amused by Jonathan's antics, but that was normal in their household. Everything the older man did was sure to amuse him or keep him entertained.

"Yup!" Delirious answered. "Cuttin' up some, ow!" He hissed immediately. The older man yanked his hand away quickly, dropping the knife in the process, "Shit!" He immediately stuck his finger in his mouth to stop the blood from dripping on the ground.

Evan got up from his spot, "What happened?" He inquired.

"Nicked my finger," Jonathan answered nonchalantly.

"Let me see." Vanoss ordered, grabbing his boyfriend's hand, observing the cut that was made. "Nicked?" He questioned, "Jon you gashed open your hand." He laughed as his dark eyes found Delirious' baby blue ones. The cut wasn't too bad, but he didn't want to risk it getting infected, or worse. He couldn't help being a bit overprotective when it game to his boyfriend, it was just in his nature.

"It's fine, just a scratch."

"You're bleeding."

"So?"

"A lot."

"Evan," Jonathan sighed, drawing out the asian's name. "I'm fine." He insisted, but Evan wasn't having it. He pulled the older man along by his hand, up the stairs and to the bathroom, with him protesting the whole way there. "It's just a little cut, you're overreacting… Come on, you're gonna make me burn dinn- OW!" Jonathan nearly screamed, feeling the alcohol and peroxide come in contact with his open wound. It burned if only slightly, and caught him off guard.

Evan smirked, "Just a scratch, huh?" He inquired. "Quit being a bitch."

"I'm not a bitch." Delirious laughed.

"Oh yeah? You sure scream like one."

"Shut the fuck up Evan."


	36. Kiss It Better

**Author's Note: Short and sweet, the way I like to keep these drabbles. This was a prompt sent to me on tumblr about Moo thrashing and punching and kicking in his sleep, and I thought it was really cute tbh. If you guys have any other requests please let me know. Message me on here or on tumblr at heidipoo-xox. I love writing these things, and they definitely give me writing inspiration for my multichapter stories. As always, I hope ye enjoy, and until next time, stay fabulous.**

Kiss It Better

* * *

"Let me see." Brock insisted, standing in the bathroom doorway.

"I told you already, I'm fine!" Brian replied looking over at his boyfriend. It was that particular time, with Brock coming to Ireland to visit him, and after the first night, this little argument had always ensued.

"Brian," The older man whined, walking towards him, fingers reaching for the hem of his t-shirt. "Just one look, _please_." He begged, fingers brushing his skin.

"Fine." The Irishman gave in, and allowed Brock to lift his shirt over his head. He then watched as the shorter man gave his torso a look over, examining a few small, minor bruises peppered near his ribcage. Brock sighed before letting his hands roam over them, the gentle touches sending shivers through Brian's body. "And before you say anything, no, it doesn't hurt." The younger man got out, his crystal blue eyes finding his boyfriend's.

"There's so many..." Brock trailed off.

Brian scoffed, "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm _Irish,_ I'm _pale_ , I bruise easily babe."

"I'm sorry Bri."

"Why are you apologizing?" The Irishman questioned. "It's not your fault you punch things in your sleep," He continued with a small chuckle. "I'm serious, I'm fine, really. Quit worrying." This is how the argument went each time, and each time, Brock always felt guilty and Brian had to convince him that he was alright.

"At least let me kiss it better." The older man insisted with a small smile.

Brian grinned, "Well I'm not gonna say no to that, be my guest." He got out, before he felt his boyfriend placing small butterfly kisses on where the bruises were located. He had such a big heart, he was so precious, and that was one of the many things Brian loved about him.

It wasn't long before Brock's lips were on Brian's, "Still love me?"

"Duh."

"Even if I beat you up while we're sleeping?" He asked with a laugh.

"Shut up." Brian teased, kissing him once more.


	37. Just Go

**Author's Note: I honestly have no clue what this is, but I got it as a request on tumblr so you can also find it over there. I guess it's kind of angsty? I don't know. Anyway, feel free to follow me on tumblr, my url is heidipoo-xox... And I'm still taking requests so send in what you have and I'll write it for you! Be sure to leave a review and whatever else you like to do, and until next time, stay fabulous!**

Just Go

* * *

The liquor on his lips was enticing to say the least. There was something about the poison that he enjoyed. The night was clear, but Delirious' mind was oh so cloudy. A sigh escaped his lips as he brought the bottle to them once more. However, a hand on his shoulder startled him, and he turned around to find none other than Vanoss, standing behind him, a small grin etched on his features. "Thought I might find you out here." He smiled.

"Yeah?" Delirious inquired as he turned back around, leaning on the balcony railing for support. Evan knew him well, too well if he were being honest with himself. But the party was getting out of hand, and Delirious didn't like to be around a lot of people for too long; of course he would find comfort in being alone out on the balcony.

"Everything okay?" Evan leaned beside him, thankful that his friend had been able to make it to his party, despite everything. "I'm glad you came." He admitted, and if he were being honest with himself, he felt a bit strange. Under the stars, on the balcony, breath reeking of liquor, the atmosphere felt… Different in a way that he couldn't quite put his finger on. He pushed the thought out of his mind for now though.

Another sigh, "Just thinking."

"About?" He persisted.

The older man shook his head, "Nah, it's okay… It's nothing."

"It's not nothing if it's got you all worked up like this." Evan gave that crooked smile of his as he nudged his best friend. "You know you can talk to me Delirious, right?" He questioned, dark eyes finding Jon's blue ones in the dark of the night.

He nodded, taking another drink of whatever was in the bottle, the thrumming of his heart becoming more prominent with each passing second. Vanoss could read him like the back of his own hand, lying would do him no good, avoiding the question would do him no good. But it was uncomfortable and weird, especially when Evan had _her_ here, in the apartment, and they would go to bed together when everyone left, and wake up together when morning came. And the end of it all, Evan had someone, and Delirious was by himself, alone.

"Can I ask you something?" He finally spoke, hesitation clear in his voice. And he didn't know if it was the alcohol pulsing through his veins as liquid courage, or just sheer curiosity egging him on as the words tumbled out of his mouth before he could take them all back in, but he had to get this off his mind, had to do something about void in his chest. Had to something about the lurching feeling in his stomach whenever he happened to look at Evan, or hear his voice, or come across something that even remotely reminded him of the younger man.

"Go for it." Evan encouraged.

Delirious had to recollect his thoughts before he asked what had been bothering him. "Do you…" He stopped, and looked over at the man beside him. "Do you ever feel like you'll end up alone?" He didn't recognize his own voice as the slur came out. But internally, he felt he already knew the answer that Vanoss was going to give him. Of course he didn't feel alone, or course he wouldn't, because at the end of the day, he could go home to _her,_ find solace in _her_. That was what killed Jonathan the most.

However, when Evan uttered a single word, "Sometimes."

Jonathan was in shock, "Sometimes?"

"It's hard to explain." He added with a shake of his head. He didn't know how to tell Delirious that he was more lonely now than ever, didn't know how to tell him that he didn't love _her,_ didn't know how to tell him that there was a void; like someone had punched a hole through his chest and left. And he didn't know how to tell him that the only time the void was filled was when he was with him, together. "Is that what's been bothering you?" He asked.

And he nodded, "I feel like that." Jonathan revealed. "Lonely..." He trailed off, fiddling with the now empty bottle in his hands, eyes cast down. What was he doing right now? Why was he doing this? It's not like Evan was going to change everything between them in that moment. But he continued anyway, struggling to speak, guts churning with anxiousness. His breath was stuck in his throat, and he struggled to get his next sentence out. "It only leaves when I'm with you."

Silence filled the air between them, nothing could be heard but their heavy breaths. "Jonathan… I don't know what to say." Evan finally got out. They were drunk and vulnerable and this was stupid. And he could hear _her_ inside the apartment, calling his name over the loud music and he was confused.

"You don't have to say anything." Delirious replied. "I feel better just knowing that you know." In a moment, his lips were at Evan's cheek, and he pressed a small kiss there before pulling away and looking back out to the stars. "You should go to her." He managed to get out, feeling his heart break inside his ribcage, knowing that Evan would never tell him what he wanted to hear, at least not in this particular setting.

"Delirious..."

"Just go."


	38. Marry Christmas

**A/N: Dear god I'm back with more Terrornuckel trash. Oh my goodness though this was so adorable, I couldn't resist. So I hope you guys like it, and also, a little side note, my Terrornuckel multichapter is up but it isn't getting much love. So feel free to check that out, follow me on tumblr and all that other good junk. Until next time, stay fabulous! Oh and a lil p.s. I didn't spell merry wrong, I'm just punny.**

Marry Christmas

* * *

Brock loved christmas eve, in fact, he always had. But this year, it was his very first christmas eve with Brian, since his boyfriend had moved in with him at the beginning of the year. Of course, they had spent christmas together before, but this time, it felt completely different, more special, knowing they would wake up together on christmas morning in the same house, _their_ house. But the tree was up, presents underneath of it, holiday sugar cookies fresh out of the oven rested on the kitchen counter, lights adorned their front porch, and there was even a light layer of snow on the ground outside. Everything was absolutely perfect for the holiday season, and Brock was glad that everything seemed to be in their favor for this christmas.

Currently, the older man rested on the couch, legs tucked underneath of him as _A Christmas Story_ played mindlessly on the television. He wasn't really paying attention to the movie however, but lost in his thoughts rather instead. It was a cozy type of evening, with the excitement of christmas bubbling beneath the surface. It had always been one of Brock's favorite holidays, for many reasons. But he was content in that moment, everything was as it should be.

Brian sat upstairs, editing a video for christmas, when he caught a glimpse of the time. It was nearing seven, and he felt guilty for not spending time with his boyfriend. However, he had a good reason not to, and it was because his nerves were eating him alive. An elaborate plan brewed around in his head, and he knew he had to act soon before the opportunity disappeared. A few moments later, the Irishman came bounding down the stairs, "Brocky?" He inquired, calling out for his boyfriend.

"Hm?" Brock answered as he turned around, dark eyes searching for Brian as he approached.

The younger man joined him on the couch, "I've got an idea." He said, which was the first step of his so called plan that he had to put into action. He wrapped his long limbs around Brock, getting comfy as he continued to speak, "Since it's christmas eve, why don't we choose one present for each other other to open?" He suggested, as a smile came to his lips, "It can be our thing." He added, and if he was being honest with himself, he was a bit nervous for what was to come later. But he hid his nerves well as he watched Brock contemplate an answer.

"You really want to?" Brock replied, looking over at Brian, still stuck on the part where his boyfriend said it could be _their thing_. He was such a sap at times, but then again, so was Brock, so he wasn't complaining a single bit. He had to recollect though, when he was younger, his parents did something similar, so he had to admit that it was a good idea.

"Sure." Brian nodded, giving Brock a squeeze. "And it's our first christmas together, we should do something special." He continued, heart thrumming hard in his chest. He couldn't believe that he was going to do what he was about to do.

The older man grinned and untangled himself from his boyfriend. "Alright, then you can open one of mine first." He spoke as he headed over to the tree, trying to pick out the one present he wanted Brian to open tonight. It had to be special, he wanted Brian to remember it for a long time. Once he found the right one, a rectangular shaped present, wrapped in silver paper and topped with a bow, he plucked it from beneath the tree and returned to the couch where the Irishman was waiting for him.

"This one?" Brian questioned, taking the present from Brock.

Brock nodded, "Go ahead, open it."

The younger man grinned wryly, "Now hold on a minute, don't rush." He playfully teased. He held the box close to his head and shook it, listening for any spare bits and pieces rattling about; to see if he could get some sort of hint before he actually unwrapped the gift. "Hm… I don't hear anything." He continued to shake it.

Brock grabbed his hand to stop him, chuckling, "Bri, just open it already!" He insisted, glancing up at the man he loved through his lashes. And he loved Brian more than anything in the world, and that's why the present he was about to open was so important.

The Irishman smiled before gently tearing open the small rectangular box in hand while his boyfriend watched intently. Brock had picked this gift out very carefully, even consulting Nogla and Vanoss in the process to ensure that it was the right gift, and that Brian would like it. Plus, the older man had wanted to get something meaningful, something special, something appreciative, and something good since this was the first christmas he and Brian were spending together. It had to be just right for the occasion. A small, bronze celtic cross was revealed as the younger man finally tore all the of the wrapping paper off the box. A wall plaque, beautifully carved and detail oriented rested in his calloused hands. "Brock..." Brian was in awe as he stared down at the sentimental wall accessory in hand. It meant everything to him, especially because he already knew what it signified.

"Well, I know you were getting homesick so I thought you'd like something that reminded you of Ireland." Brock explained as he scooted closer to the younger man. He then gestured to the symbols on the cross, the interlacing and weaving hearts that were designed there. "It symbolizes eternal love." He concluded, finally glancing up at Brian. "For us." He added.

A crooked smile adorned Brian's face as he pulled Brock closer to him, their lips almost touching, "You're such a sap, I love it." He breathed out laughter before pressing his lips to his boyfriend's, and when they separated from another he chuckled once more, "And I already knew what it meant." He explained. "Thank you."

"I was thinking we could put it in the house somewhere." Brock said.

"That's a good idea." Brian mused.

The older man sighed and leaned his head on the Irishman's shoulder, "You really like it though?"

"Of course I do Brocky, I love it." He insisted.

"Good," He smiled, "Nogla said you would."

Brian sat his present aside and untangled himself from Brock, then stood up. "Are you ready for yours now?" He asked as he headed over to the tree. He could feel his face heating up as the nerves resurfaced. The biggest present underneath, or rather beside the tree, was his goal, and it was the one he wanted his boyfriend to open. It was a large cube, wrapped in red and green paper, and ready to be opened. He pushed it over to the couch, while Brock watched in complete curiosity.

"The big one? Are you sure?" He questioned.

Brian nodded, "Yep, this is the one. It's important." He stayed standing, still trying to hide his ever growing nerves as he watched his boyfriend begin to gently tear the wrapping paper from the giant box. And he hoped that he was doing the right thing, or going about this situation in the right way. When all the paper was off, and there was just a box, Brock was confused. "Keep going." Brian encouraged, so Brock did.

However, when he was met with another box, he sighed and looked up at the Irishman, "Really Brian?"

"What!?" Brian tried to hide his laughter. "Keep going."

The older man persisted in opening his gift, box after box, and of course, he figured Brian would be the one to do the whole smaller boxes inside the bigger boxes prank. He went through about five or six boxes when he noticed that they were getting significantly smaller with each one. Brian's ears were hot, and he knew it would only be a matter of time before _those_ certain words would be leaving his lips. He felt like he was going to puke, but it was the good kind of feeling, at least, he hoped.

Finally, after some curses and sighs, Brock was finally to the last box, or at least he had hoped it was the last box. It was tiny compared to the one he started with. He reciprocated Brian's actions and picked the small box up to shake it. There was little noise, but he still had no clue as to what the younger man could have gotten him that was _that_ small. Mentally, he was trying to guess, so he wasn't paying much attention to Brian's fidgets or the flushing of his cheeks. "What the hell Brian…?" Brock muttered as he attempted to open the smallest box. And when he finally did get it open, nothing in the world could have prepared him for what he saw in that moment. _A ring._ Gold band, elegant, with B + B engraved on the inner side of it. Immediately, his dark eyes teared up, and when they struggled to find Brian again, the younger man was on bended knee, in front of the couch, reaching for Brock's hands.

"Brock, Moo Moo." He smiled.

"Brian, no." The older man shook his head, blinded by unfallen tears. "You're not doing this right now." He couldn't fathom, he couldn't believe that his boyfriend was actually proposing to him on christmas eve of all days. "Are you?"

All Brian could do was nod, "I am." He answered. "So… Brocky, will you marry me?" It was the question of all questions, and Brock was a laughing, crying, and emotional mess. The moment didn't feel real if he were being honest with himself, and he couldn't find the words. So he nodded, allowing Brian to help him slip the ring onto his nimble finger, and they held each other tight, a warm embrace enveloping their skin. And it was quiet for a moment, until…

" _Marry_ christmas Brian."

"Damn it Brock."


	39. Overreact

**A/N: Some more little prompts for you guys. In case you're wondering or are confused, I deleted a few of the shorter drabbles or ones that I felt weren't that good from this story to make room for better ones. I've been tidying up my fanfic profile and getting more organized, so sorry for the confusion, and if you see any of my stories gone, then that's why. I like to move them around and place them in better places. Okay anyway, enjoy.**

Overreact

* * *

The arguments were never this bad, at least that's what Jonathan had thought. But he could still hear Evan's harsh voice, his screaming words tearing through him like sharp knives. Words that made his heart ache in the worst way possible, and now he couldn't get them out of his head as they replayed over and over and over again.

" _What the fuck do you want me to do Jonathan!?"_

He had screamed so hard, so loud, the vein on his neck pulsed rapidly, and Jonathan had tears brewing swiftly in his eyes. He never imagined that of all people, he and Evan would be the ones fighting like that. And he had never meant for it to turn into a full blown fight; he never meant for it to get out of hand. He never meant for he and Evan to be at each other's throats in a screaming match, shouting so loud the neighbors could probably hear their every word, fighting over something so trivial, so stupid.

" _You're never here anymore Ev… Always gone at conventions or something. We never get to see each other."_

Jonathan had to walk away while he still could. He had to clear his head before he said something that really hurt Evan's feelings, he had to get out of there before he spit out words he didn't mean. So the older man had managed to get to the roof of their apartment complex, the sight of the stars relatively calming if only for a moment. He came up here often. When he couldn't sleep, when he needed to clear that mesh of a head space, or simply when he was missing Evan while the man was away.

He found solace in the moon, the stars, and the dark night. They were comforting aspects to him, so he reveled in them while he could, trying not to think of his boyfriend downstairs, probably angrily pacing in the apartment they shared. Jonathan hated fighting with the man that he so dearly loved, but what couple didn't fight? It was normal, wasn't it? Jonathan sighed while more of Evan's words flashed around in his head.

" _Jonathan, you of all people should understand how busy being a youtuber is."_

" _I just didn't think…"_

" _Didn't think what?"_

" _Nothing, forget it."_

The look on Evan's face when Delirious walked away broke his heart into absolute bits. But it was for the best; he had to get away before the fight escalated to more. He had to get away, if only for a few minutes. Another sigh tumbled out of the older man's mouth as he stepped towards the railing that concealed the edge of the roof. He let his nimble fingers trail over the cool railing before leaning on it slightly. He was finally feeling his heartbeat begin to slow down, which was a very good thing. Hopefully Evan's was doing the same.

The stars twinkled above him in the sky, and he found himself mesmerized by them, entrapped by their light. It wasn't until he heard a familiar voice, that he was snapped out of his endless thoughts. "Delirious, what the fuck are you doing?" It was Evan who had caught the older man off guard, and he spun around, hand clutching his chest, frightened.

"I told you to forget it." Jonathan muttered as he turned back around to face the stars once more.

Evan closed the door that he had exited from, glaring at Jonathan, fear clearly written in his dark eyes. Insatiable, reluctant fear, and looking at Jonathan like that, leaning against the railing, made his heart drop and a lump appear in his throat. A lump that was too big to swallow down. He didn't think the fight would end up like this. He didn't think Jonathan would try to jump off the fucking apartment building. "I know I upset you, but jesus christ, don't do anything stupid." Evan pleaded.

Jonathan was confused to say the least as he turned back around to look at his boyfriend. Immediately, he recognized the fear on Evan's face, the pleading etched into his dark eyes. "Evan, what the hell are you talking about?" He questioned, eyebrows contorted on his forehead.

"Please don't jump."

"Jump!?" The older man replied incredulously. "Evan are you fucking serious?" He walked towards the younger man, anger pulsing hot and thick through his veins. For Evan to think so lowly of him, to make those quick assumptions. "I wouldn't do that to you." Jonathan spoke fast, his voice low as he finally approached Evan, the smaller man looking up at him. "And if you were home more often, you would know that I come up here all the time." He finished before giving a cold stare, eyes practically piercing his boyfriend's skin. He didn't want another fight to ensue, not up here, not on the roof of their apartment complex.

Evan sighed, forcing himself to glance up at Jon. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of it."

"I know." Jonathan got out.

"Do you forgive me?" Evan mumbled, taking hold of his boyfriend's hands. "And I promise I'll try to stay home with you more… Just, don't scare me like that again." He finished, giving Jonathan's hands a gentle squeeze.

"Okay." Jonathan hummed with a nod, before capturing the asian man's lips in a chaste kiss.


	40. Snow

**Author's Note: Oh man I loved writing this. This was a request I got over on tumblr. And if you're not following me there then you definitely should, haha. Anyway, feel free to send more requests if you have them, and as always, I hope ye enjoy.**

Snow

* * *

"Tyler, wake up!" Craig yelled excitedly as he jumped atop his boyfriend.

"Five more minutes." The older man groaned before rolling over in their big bed. His blue eyes opened a bit, only to be blinded by the sunlight barely concealed by the frothy curtains in the bedroom he shared with the small brit. He could feel Craig practically jumping on top of him trying to get him to wake up. "Craig! For fuck's sake, get off!" He swatted his hand towards the younger man as he covered his face with a pillow.

"Tyler, you promised!" Craig whined, still shaking the taller man who was attempting to sleep, or go back to sleep rather.

"Promised what?"

He let out an exasperated sigh as he collapsed on top of Tyler, "You said we would play in the snow together." He then removed the pillow, "And guess what? There's snow outside." The small man grinned before whacking Tyler with the pillow playfully. He'd been waiting all winter for snow, and now at the beginning of December, there was finally enough of it outside to actually do something with it, and he was going to take Tyler up on his offer.

"Can't we wait until later?" Tyler questioned as he sat up in bed.

"No." Craig answered immediately. "Get up and get dressed." He ordered as he climbed out of the bed to go put some clothes on as well. A few moments later, and some more protests by Tyler, the two were finally bundled up in layers and ready to go outside. Each of them in their hats, coats, and gloves, and Craig led the way, pulling the taller man by his hand as they exited their house.

It wasn't too cold outside, the temperature seemed to be just about right as the couple began to work on a snowman. Tyler loved seeing Craig excited like this. His eyes were wide, innocent, like a child's on christmas morning, and he had no idea that his boyfriend enjoyed little things like this so much. They were about halfway done with their snowman, when a devious smile crossed Tyler's face; he had an idea that he was sure Craig would hate. (Or love depending on the outcome.)

"Hey Craig?" He inquired.

The younger man stood up and turned around to face Tyler, "Yeah?" He replied, before getting pelted in the face with snow. "Tyler, what the fuck!?" He nearly yelled over the taller man's wheezing laughter.

"Well, _you_ wanted to play in the snow." He grinned, as Mini glared at him.

Craig laughed as he picked up some snow in his glove clad hand, forming it into a little round ball. "That's it, you're on." He smiled wickedly before chucking the snow at Tyler's face. The taller man dodged it easily, but before they knew it, a full on snowball fight had ensued. Both of them were running through the yard, laughing and wheezing while pelting each other with the snow. "Tyler!" The brit screamed as he ran towards his boyfriend, jumping on his back with ease, wrapping his legs around his waist.

"What the-" The older man began before he was met with a mouthful of snow. Craig managed to smash it into his face, before pulling him to the ground as he laid on top of him. They were both a loud and laughing mess, sniffles and red cheeks taking over their bodies. And soon enough, it was chapped lips and cold fingers meeting each other as they laid there on the snowy ground. "Your fingers are freezing." Tyler got out as he pulled off the smaller man's gloves. He then brought his hands to his lips and kissed them gently.

"Ready to go inside?" Craig inquired as he sat up on top of his boyfriend.

Tyler chuckled lightly, "I'm soak and wet so yeah." They both stood up and dusted the remaining snow from their coats, before interlinking their hands and heading back inside the house they shared. "Let's make some hot chocolate." Tyler suggested, and they did, before reuniting underneath the bed covers, cold toes pressing to their flushed skin, warmth retaking their bodies.


	41. Kamasutra

**Author's Note: Well, this is definitely something different, haha. Hello and welcome to the trash bin! This lil thing was co-written with my good friend Dani, and it was posted on her tumblr as well as on here. The position referenced in this oneshot is known as the armchair, so feel free to look it up to your leisure. A little back story on this: Dani and I were on skype for over five hours writing this. We were laughing our asses off looking up sex positions and what not. It was a good time, haha. Be sure to leave a favorite or a review, or whatever else you like to do, um, and thanks for reading this fluffy smut? Haha, until next time, stay fabulous, and as always, I hope ye enjoy.**

Kamasutra

* * *

"Brocky, where did you put the extra batteries?" Brian called out as he rummaged through his bedside drawer.

"In the bedroom," Brock yelled back from the other room, where he was recording with Evan, Tyler, and Mini.

"Oh, thanks. That's really helpful." He said sarcastically, slamming the drawer shut. All he wanted to do was play Black Ops 3 and of course his controller would die right as he was about to move to the next stage in solo zombies. He moved to the other side of the bed and opened Brock's drawer. He pushed aside the condoms and the other random papers before pulling out a small red book. He flipped it open to a marked page and nearly dropped it when he saw the very detailed diagram pictured there. He closed it quickly and walked to Brock's office, his curiosity getting the better of him. He heard the screams and laughter as he entered the room and watched as his boyfriend was overtaken by a hoard of zombies, effectively ending the round for the group.

"I'm sorry!" Brock said, laughing. "I couldn't get you!"

"You fucking hesitated!" Brian heard Evan say through the headphones.

"Hey Brock," He interrupted, unable to keep quiet any longer. Brock spun in his chair and raised his eyebrow. Brian held up the book, "Care to explain?"

Immediately, all the color drained from Brock's face as he eyed the Kamasutra book in Brian's hand, and when he made eye contact with his boyfriend, the only thing he could do was blush. He didn't think Brian would have been able to find it, but he was wrong. In that moment, he mentally kicked himself for not finding a better hiding place. "Um..." The older man quickly wracked his brain for some kind of excuse, anything that would even remotely make sense. "It was a joke." He said a little hastily. "Evan gave it to me." He couldn't keep eye contact, and immediately looked away.

The asian could be heard through the headset once more, confusion clear in his voice, "I gave you what?" He inquired, "Brock, what the fuck are you talking about?"

Brock panicked, "I gotta go, bye!"

"Brock wait-"

But it was already too late. He hurriedly shut down his console, not wanting his other friends to hear the rest of this awkward conversation that was about to ensue. But he didn't turn back around to look at Brian just yet, instead, he stared at a blank screen, waiting for the younger man to say something, anything at all to make this less embarrassing than it already was. "Evan gave you a sex book?" Brian questioned, finally breaking the silence between them, still more confused than ever.

"Like I said..." Brock trailed off, "It was a joke."

"But you kept it? And you even marked a page... Brocky, you know you can always talk to me if you want to change things up in..."

Brock stood, his cheeks burning. "Bri, please just drop it."

Brian nodded, placing the book in his back pocket for now. "Okay, I'll drop it. I still haven't found the batteries, if you don't mind helping me look." He added with a small shrug.

"Okay."

It was a few days later and the book still weighed heavily on Brian's mind. He had stored it in his own drawer and took it out on nights that Brock had fallen asleep before him to read through it. He had to say he was intrigued by some of the positions on the pages (though he wasn't sure how people were able to contort their bodies in such ways for some of the others) and was eager to try them out. Despite what Brock had said about it being a joke, Brian knew better. He didn't miss the way the tips of Brock's ears had turned red or how he hadn't been able to hold eye contact with him for more than a few minutes before blushing. They didn't talk about it anymore, but he could tell that Brock was still embarrassed about it.

He wasn't aware at all that Brock was feeling a bit bored or neglected in their sexual endeavors, as he had never mentioned anything about it. That's what had upset Brian the most; it was that his boyfriend wouldn't communicate with him properly. But the Irishman hoped that the little plan he had conjured up would turn the tables on the situation real quick. He had something special in mind for the older man, and the marked page in the Kamasutra book had a lot to do with it. Now, all he had to do was put that plan into action.

The next night seemed perfect. It was late and Brock was in the middle of another recording session. He was playing gmod with some of the guys, but that didn't matter. Brian was ready to surprise him with what he had in mind. They hadn't really touched each other, let alone made love, since the whole book incident had happened, so this was definitely long overdue. The Irishman walked into Brock's office once more, listening to the sound of his laughter for a few moments as he stood behind his chair at the desk. He waited until Brock's turn was up before placing his hands on his shoulders and giving a gentle squeeze. The older man simply looked up at his boyfriend and gave a small smile before returning back to his game.

Brian rolled his eyes before leaning down to place a chaste kiss on Brock's forehead, his lips warm with fever. It was then he allowed his nimble fingers to roam Brock's chest, making sure to wrap his arms around him as tightly as he could. His pink lips found Brock's cheek, giving a small kiss there, before allowing them to trail to his neck, which he knew was his boyfriend's weak spot. He grazed the flesh gently with his teeth, and he could almost feel the goosebumps rising on Brock's skin. The older man turned his head so he could glance at Brian with a questioning look.

"Come to bed?" Brian finally asked, his voice lower than he intended it to be, and that's when Brock kissed him, hard. Brian fumbled for the mouse to end the skype call as Brock removed his headset and stood, spinning around and pressing his chest to Brian's. His hands moved up to his neck, cupping his face and deepening the kiss. Brian grinned against his lips, his plan going accordingly.

Brock started walking forward, refusing to break the kiss, and led the way expertly to the bedroom. Brian felt his knees hit the bed and he sat, pulling Brock down until he was sitting on top of him. He slid his hands down his arms and under his shirt, resting on his toned stomach. They played there for a moment, long fingers brushing against the already warm flesh, and he could feel the muscles contracting underneath before finally pulling the shirt over his boyfriend's head and throwing it aside.

Their breaths were already hot and heavy by the time their lips were able to reconnect with one another's. Teeth clashing, and tongues battling for dominance, the two continued to undress each other with ease, until the amount of clothing they both had on was miniscule. The skin on skin contact was already too much to bear, Brian's flesh already flushed with desire for the man on top of him. It was then however, when the Irishman decided to take the lead. He managed to flip their locality, Brock laying back on the bed while Brian hovered over him, placing his weight in all the right positions. He trailed kisses from his lips to his lover's jawline, and then to his ears. The younger man bit down, taking Brock's earlobe in between his teeth, eliciting a sharp gasp from the man underneath him. His little sounds of pleasure filled the room as Brian continued his kissing ministrations, knowing that Brock loved the feeling of his lips on his skin.

Brock leaned back, a grin on his face as Brian slowly made his way down his body, laying kisses over his bare skin. With a glint in his eye, Brian took one nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue teasingly, causing Brock to gasp in surprise. He sucked it hard before moving to the other nipple and giving it the same attention. The small buds were bright red and hard and he used his fingers to continue the ministrations as he traced a path of kisses down his stomach and into his happy trail. Brian's hands made their way to Brock's hips, hooking his fingers under his ass as he kissed the tops and insides of his thighs, purposely avoiding the one area that Brock was aching for Brian to touch. He heard a whimper from above and grinned.

"Brian, _please_..."

"Sh, baby. Just relax." Brian murmured, before finally, finally, taking the head of Brock's length in his mouth. He pressed his tongue into Brock's slit and felt his legs jerk in response. Brian worked his mouth down, sucking as he moved his tongue up and down. He bobbed his head, his eyes locked firmly on Brock's with a half lidded gaze. He relaxed his throat and took the whole of what was Brock into his mouth until his nose was pressed firmly against his pelvic bone. He clenched his throat around the tip and hummed, the vibrations causing Brock to moan loudly and throw his head back against the headboard.

"Oh my god..." He said sharply as he reached forward to grasp Brian's hair, spurring him on. Brian continued to deepthroat him until he couldn't breathe and pulled off of him with a resounding pop, satisfied with his work.

"Holy shit, Bri, that was... Holy shit..." Brock said, panting as he searched for the right words to describe how amazing he thought his boyfriend was in that moment.

Brian merely silenced him with a deep kiss, still short of breath, and Brock could taste himself on his lover's tongue, making the kiss that much more satisfying. When the Irishman pulled away, he let his nose brush against Brock's, feeling the hot breath fan across his face. It was time. He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the small bottle of lube before resuming his previous position between Brock's thighs. Brock pulled one of his legs up to his chest to give Brian better access and Brian kissed his inner thigh gratefully. He lathered up three fingers generously before pressing his forefinger firmly against the puckered hole. He pushed in slowly, allowing Brock to adjust to the new intrusion. The older man merely sighed loudly, clenching tightly around the finger in pleasure.

Brian moved it in and out, curling and flexing, making sure that Brock was okay before he added the second finger. He began to scissor him, stretching him open. Brock was squirming underneath him, biting his lip and gasping. By the time the third finger was added, he was pleading silently with the younger man, his mouth open and his eyes begging for Brian to make love to him. Brian finally removed his fingers and gently lowered Brock's leg. He helped him sit up, and kissed him. "You trust me, right?" It came out in a whisper, and the older man only nodded, wondering just what had gotten into Brian tonight.

He watched with curious dark eyes as Brian moved away from him, and towards the top of the bed. The younger man began gathering the pillows and stacking them just like he had seen in the book, preparing for the position on the page that Brock had marked. When he had the pillows just the way he wanted them, Brian took his time in laying back on them, bending his knees and spreading them slightly. From there, his blue eyes found Brock, and he motioned for the older man to come sit in his lap.

Brock paused and gave him a pointed look, "What are you doing?"

"Trying something new," Brian said casually, but he could tell by the look in his boyfriend's eyes that he knew exactly what he was up to.

"Brian…"

"Moo Moo," He leaned forward and beckoned him closer. "I know that Evan didn't give you that book. One of the pages was marked. You just have to talk to me, baby. We can try anything in that book that you want to. As long as we can get our bodies to bend that way." Brock laughed at that, and Brian knew he had won for the night at least. "Now, will you get your sexy ass over here, please?" He gave a small smirk as he eyes his boyfriend across the bed.

"Don't tell me what to do." Brock said as he crawled over to Brian and straddled his lap. Brock grasped Brian's member in his hand and positioned it at his entrance before gingerly lowering himself down. He grimaced at the initial stretch, the pain outweighing the pleasure if only for a moment. Brian placed his hands on his thighs and moved his thumbs in a circular motion, trying to relax him. It took a few minutes before Brock was fully seated and the pain had dissipated before either man tried to further situate themselves. "Now what?" Brock asked, breathing heavily, the feeling of Brian inside of him already doing wonders.

Brian gave a small smile, "If I remember correctly, your legs need to be on my shoulders." He replied, as he grabbed Brock's hips to hold him steady. The older man nodded, and gingerly brought his first leg up so that his knee was bent over Brian's shoulder. Once the first leg was in position, it wasn't hard to get the second one right up there as well. His thighs rested on Brian's chest, and his kneecaps grazed his neck as he clutched the younger man's biceps, holding onto them with a vice grip. Brian writhed beneath him, the feeling of being inside of his lover too much to bear.

When they were finally able to make eye contact with each other, Brock laughed more than he should have, "Is this right?" He questioned, causing his boyfriend to laugh as well. His dark eyes, even darker now that he was blinded by lust, locked onto Brian's cloudy blue ones. " _Move_ ," He ordered, snapping his hips slightly, his mouth slightly agape.

"Feels pretty fucking right." Brian said, grinning wildly. To test it out, he thrust his hips up sharply and Brock yelled loudly.

"Fuck!" He shouted and Brian drank it up. It was the biggest turn on, hearing his lover curse. It didn't happen very often, but he felt himself grow impossibly harder every time he did. The younger man continued to drive upward, using his knees as leverage to move hard and fast. Brock clenched around him and Brian groaned at how tight he felt. His grip on his hips tightened, digging red marks into his sensitive flesh, and he rotated his pelvis in time to his thrusts. Brock leaned back on Brian's knees, no longer able to hold himself up, and the new angle had Brian hitting his prostate every time. Brock's eyes were closed, tears leaking out of the corners and profanities escaping without a care from his mouth as his lover plowed into him without mercy.

"Mmph,"

Brian knew Brock was close by the way his red, swollen, cock was leaking precum and he momentarily paused in his thrusts. He ground himself inside deeply, before leaning forward and taking the tip of Brock into his mouth and sucking, hard. Brock didn't have time to give Brian a warning before he was coming hard down his throat with a strangled moan. Brian swallowed it greedily, licking around the tip for any stray drops. He loved the taste of Brock, there was absolutely no doubt about that. He was close himself and quickly let go to continue his movements. With just a few more sharp snaps of his hips, he was yelling Brock's name as he came deep inside of him.

It took them just a few moments for each of them to catch their labored breaths, and Brock was speechless when it was all said and done. "Brian..." He finally managed to get out, his voice hoarse from all the yelling that had just occurred.

"Hm?"

"I don't think I can move my legs." He replied, with a slight chuckle and Brian laughed as he helped the older man remove his legs from his shoulders. They helped one another clean up, before laying beside each other in bed, Brock's head resting on Brian's hairy chest as they let their bodies get some much needed rest. "That was amazing." Brock murmured, letting his fingers draw aimless patterns as he laid there.

"Yeah?" Brian replied, tightening his arms around the man that laid beside him.

"Thank you." Brock said quietly. "You didn't have to do that."

"I didn't just do it for you, Brocky. I did it for us." Brian answered, kissing his temple. "You don't have to be embarrassed when it comes to our sex life. I like to be adventurous." He added, almost in a matter of fact tone of voice. The older man grinned as he turned to look up at the Irishman through his long lashes.

"I would say we could have sex on an elevator next time..." He started.

"But that's wrong on so many levels." Brian finished with a wry grin.

Brock sat up, looking down at Brian. "Did you... Did you just out pun me?" Brian was about to reply, when he heard Brock's phone ringing from somewhere across the room. The older man got out of bed and tried to find his jeans, fishing around for his phone. He got to it just in time, and he smiled when he saw that it was Marcel who was calling. He answered it with a simple, "Yeah?" Before Marcel started screaming at him.

"Where did you go!? Did you leave the game to go fuck!? I swear to god if you do that to me again Brock, we are no longer friends." He ranted and ranted and Brock just put him on speaker phone as he climbed back into the bed with Brian. "We were recording!"

"Will you calm down, Marcel?" Brian interrupted loudly.

"Calm down? You interrupt our recording session to fucking bang one out and you want me to calm down?"

"I can tell you about the new position we just tried out." Brian said sarcastically.

Marcel paused for a bit and then gagged, "You know what, I'm good. You guys do your thing." He said before hanging up, presumably to go tell the others that Brock probably wouldn't be back for a long while.

Brock laughed and threw his phone to the foot of the bed. He kissed Brian, cupping his face. "I love you, Bri."

"I love you too, Moo Moo. Now, we were discussing who was the king of puns?"


	42. Sick Day

**Author's Note: Hello! I have returned with more trash. I wish I could write Minicat more often, but sometimes it is a bit difficult to characterize them. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this. Be sure to leave a review, check out my other fics, send in a request if you're feeling kinky. Thanks for reading!**

Sick Day

* * *

When Tyler woke up, he couldn't breathe. His throat was scratchy, and his nostrils were filled with only god knows what. No doubt, he was catching a cold, or had already contracted one from the bipolar weather as of late. One day was unbearably cold, the next day it would be slightly moderate. Rain turned into snow, then back into rain, and albeit he didn't go out much, he had still managed to get a bug.

He rolled over in the big bed, turning to the source of warmth beside him, and attempted to speak. "Cra-" Was all he managed to get out, before spewing out a coughing fit, right into his boyfriend's face. If his throat wasn't sore before, it was on fire now, itching and burning with fever. But Craig never woke up, in fact, he was a very deep sleeper. "Craig," The older man couldn't speak above a whisper, and he knew that damn sure wasn't going to wake up the sleeping man beside him. So, he did the only reasonable thing he could think of, and pushed him.

"Tyler!? What the fuck!?" The younger man was barely able to get his sentence out when Tyler erupted into another coughing fit, hacking away, desperately trying to cover his mouth in the process. The last thing he wanted was to get Craig sick too. In that moment, however, all the younger man's anger seemed to dissipate as he cringed at Tyler's cough. "Jesus, are you alright?" He inquired, sitting up in the bed.

Tyler nodded through his coughs, "Water?" He asked, his voice still a whisper.

Craig didn't hesitate, he jumped out of bed and nearly ran to the kitchen to get his boyfriend a glass of water. His coughs could be heard from upstairs, and Craig knew that he was sick. When he returned to their bedroom, he couldn't help but to let a smug smile cross his lips. "Ty, I told you to wear an extra jacket when we went out the other night." He handed him the water, and watched as he greedily drank it; the cold soothing his burning throat.

"Extra jackets are for pussies." He whispered angrily, putting the glass of water on the table beside the bed. "Goddamn my throat hurts." His hand instinctively went to his adam's apple, rubbing there as if it would somehow ease any of the pain.

"Then stop talking," Mini laughed.

"You stop talking."

"Lay back down." Craig instructed, his tone of voice kind and caring. But it always would be when it came to Tyler. That man was his everything, his all, and he was going to take care of him while he was sick. "You're not getting out of bed today unless I say so." He ordered as he watched the taller man lie back down in the bed. Craig's hands went to his forehead, checking to see if he felt hot, or if he had a temperature. "Holy hell, Tyler you're burning up."

The older man rolled his eyes, "I know I'm hot Craig, jeez." He attempted to laugh but could only cough.

"Alright seriously, shut up." Craig replied, "You need to stop talking so you don't lose your voice."

He seemed to oblige this time, listening to his boyfriend's words. Tyler knew that Craig would take care of him today, and he was thankful for the younger man. The day was filled with chicken noodle soup, ginger ale, extra blankets, and cold medicine. Craig made Tyler stay in bed all day, but of course, the older man didn't mind, because he had Craig by his side, giving him cuddles and making him feel better. They watched movies, and Craig catered to the older man's every need. By mid afternoon, Tyler was all doped up on medicine and more than ready for a nap.

"Thank you for taking care of me." He mumbled sleepily, voice still hoarse as hell.

Craig covered him back up with the multitude of blankets on the bed, and kissed his forehead gently. "Well, you owe me now." He smiled lightly, "And maybe next time you can wear an extra jacket?" He suggested with a small shrug.

"Don't fucking count on it."


	43. See You Like That

**A/N: Back with my main babes. This was a request I got on tumblr a while ago. If you're not following me there, you definitely should, I'm heidipoo-xox, and I post a lot of nice stuff. Be sure to leave a review if y'all are enjoying these. Thanks for reading, send in a request if you like!**

See You Like That

* * *

The house was empty, quiet, and that was just the way Brock liked it when he did his much needed yoga sessions. He had started doing them twice a week now, and they proved to be helping him keep his strength and stamina up, and even define his muscles and tone. However, he only did yoga, when Brian, his boyfriend, was out. He had his specific reasons for doing so; and today, the younger man was running some last minute errands in town.

"Fuck, I just remembered I have to drop off some paperwork." Brian had said during their late breakfast of eggs and waffles. He stood up, kissing the older man, tasting the maple syrup coated on his lips, "I'll be back soon." He grabbed his keys, preparing to leave.

"Hey can you pick up some more milk while you're out?" Brock asked, before forking another piece of his waffle and shoving it into his mouth.

The Irishman nodded, "Sure thing."

"Love you," Brock said before watching his boyfriend leave. He knew he would be out for a while, so after he finished his breakfast, he cleaned up, and headed upstairs to grab his yoga mat that was stashed away in the hall closet. He went to the living room, pushed the small couches out of the way, and laid the mat down so he could begin his work out. He usually played music, and opened the window to breathe in the fresh air from outside. That combination, with the yoga, was enough to send him into relax mode; which was another reason why he enjoyed doing it.

The wind blew through the frothy curtains, casting a breeze on the nape of Brock's neck as he started his warm up stretching. Simple things like trunk twists, and arm bends, and touching his toes to prepare him for the rest of the session. After he was all warmed up and ready to go, he started his routine was a few easy yoga poses. The first one was always the most difficult until his body became accommodating and loosened up. He sat and stretched, bending his back so the muscles could work, and after a few moments, he moved onto more difficult positions.

He bent over, touching his toes, feeling his limbs tightening in the process. However, he failed to hear the keys jingling in the door, and Brian returning home from his errands. The Irishman walked into the living room, only to see Brock's ass sticking straight up in the air. He was intrigued to say the least, and he had to stifle the giggle that was surfacing in his throat as he continued into the living room. What the hell was Brock doing? He watched as the older man switched positions, bending low and spreading his legs.

"You never let me see you like this." Brian pouted, finally catching Brock's attention. Which was true, Brian had never seen Brock doing yoga before, had never seen him so focused, so well concentrated on a single thing. The older man stood up, cheeks flushing red almost immediately. He was at a loss for words. "Well don't stop." Brian grinned, walking towards his boyfriend. He wouldn't say it aloud to Brock, but he was aroused to no end.

"Uh, how long have you been standing there?" Instinctively, he let his hand go to his neck, rubbing there as a signal of an uncomfortable encounter.

"I just walked in the door, I swear." The younger man answered honestly. He grinned, his boyfriend's blush growing more prominent by the second. He loved teasing Brock, making him flustered; he found it cute. And again, Brock didn't know what to say, he was tongue tied, which was an effect that only Brian had on him. "You know," Brian started once more. "That one you were just doing would be good in the bedroom, don't you think?"

Brock laughed loudly, eliciting a chuckle from Brian as well, "I knew there was a reason I didn't do yoga in front of you." He wasn't embarrassed, he wasn't ashamed, he was just simply flustered, roused, and again, that was only something Brian could do to him. "Maybe if you're good, and can keep your hands to yourself while I do yoga, then we might try it." His tone of voice was playful, but that's how their relationship was; playful, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Brian pulled him in for a quick kiss, "I'll keep your word on that, you know."

"I'm sure you will."


	44. The Voicemail

**Author's Note: This was something that was sent to me on tumblr (heidipoo-xox). I take prompts over there and write when I can. College and work sometimes get in the way, but I try to update regularly. I love requests! So please send me some, doesn't matter what pairing, I'll try to write it. Anyway, leave a review and let me know how I'm doing. Thanks again!**

The Voicemail

* * *

" _Hey Delirious, it's me, Evan… I uh, it's late I know, I'm sorry for calling while you're asleep… But it's important. I just… I really need to get this off my chest..."_

His head felt like it weighed about a million pounds, and the bright sun coming in through the bedroom window made him feel even worse. He was groggy, tired, and hungover like no other. Drinking was always a bad idea, but Vanoss never declined an offer from Tom when he offered to pay for the drinks. And he never failed to get absolutely wasted when the time called for it; and now, he was suffering, like always.

The notification light on his phone blinked furiously as he laid there in the big bed, alone, white sheets and blankets obstructing his view of things. A sigh escaped his lips as he irritably fumbled around for his phone, which conveniently, was on the nightstand beside his bed. His fingers searched for the button, dark eyes closed, not wanting his head to hurt any more than it already was. And with a click, the screen came on, and slowly but surely, Evan let his eyes open and adjust to the new source of light.

" _We're best friends, right? Well um, here lately… I can't seem to stop thinking about you, Delirious. Uh, Jonathan… What if we weren't just best friends, what if, you know?"_

His dark eyes squinted at the sudden intrusion, his pupils retracting in slight pain, but he was soon able to make out the small lettering on the phone. Every single notification, aside a few from twitter, was from none other than Delirious. He had seven missed calls, numerous texts, all from last night. What the hell happened? Was Jonathan okay? Was he hurt? The confusion clouded Evan's mind, and for a moment, he was frozen, unable to make a move on what to do.

Panic struck him if only momentarily, his heartbeat thrumming rapidly in his chest, before he worked his shaking fingers on the phone to open up the texts from his best friend. He hoped that maybe they would give some inclination of what was up, of Delirious' whereabouts, or if the older man was okay.

" _Fuck… This is really stupid. Look, Jonathan, I guess what I'm getting at here is that… I like you, alright? And I wish I had the balls to tell you in person, but uh, this will have to work for now. Just… Call me, or something, alright?"_

 _ **Evan did you really mean that?**_

 _ **Evan you sounded drunk as hell, are you okay?**_

 _ **Evan did you really mean that?**_

 _ **Probably not, you were drunk as hell. I don't think you can fall for someone you've** **never seen…**_

 _ **I just hope you got home okay.**_

Evan's eyebrows meshed together in confusion. The texts literally were no help at all. And what the hell was Delirious talking about? Mean what? The asian man sighed, mentally kicking himself in that moment that he got so drunk that he couldn't even remember what he did last night. He opened the phone app to call Delirious and saw that he had called him already, at 4am. Did he call his best friend while he was drunk? What did he say? His thumb hovered over Delirious' name before actually pressing it. The phone seemed to ring eternally as he held it to his ear before someone answered it.

" _It's Evan again… Did you get my last message? Are you asleep? Sorry if I'm bothering you Jon, just call me please, we need to talk."_

"Hello?" Jonathan's voice rang clear through the speaker in the phone, and Evan swallowed a lump in his throat that he didn't know was there. Why did the man do this to him? Made him feel like he was going to be sick, but in the best way possible… Made him feel flustered with every fiber in his being. Made him feel alive, or that his life was worth living. Jonathan was too much, but Evan enjoyed it; he gladly embraced it all.

"It's me." He sounded weak, like he wasn't himself. "Did I… Did I call you last night?"

"Yes." Delirious answered, and his voice sounded hollow; like he was a shell of a man. Evan never failed to notice things like that about Jonathan. Hell, the man was his best friend, and Evan cared about him immensely. Why wouldn't he notice things like that about him? That's what best friends (and potential lovers) did right? "I was asleep." The older man continued.

"I know, I'm sorry about that… I was out with Tom..." Evan trailed off, rolling over in his bed to avoid the protruding sunlight streaming in from the frothy curtains. "I got your texts… Is everything okay? Are we okay?" So many questions, and he could hear Jonathan's gentle breaths on the other line of the phone, he could practically hear his heart breaking, and Evan knew that he fucked up. He had fucked up, and this wasn't the first time that he had done something like this.

"Yeah." Jonathan breathed, "We're fine, don't worry about it."

"Jonathan wait." Evan stopped him before he was able to hang up. "Are you sure?"

"You were drunk, I get it." His words were brief, cold, and Evan lay unmoving as he sat there and listened to the tone of the phone after Delirious had disconnected the call. Now, he felt even worse. Delirious thought that the man was stringing him along, but who could blame him? Evan knew that if he were in the older man's shoes, he'd feel the exact same way. He knew one thing, and one thing for sure though, and it was that he had to find out what the fuck happened last night.

" _I know we'd be good together, don't you think? Look, Delirious, and I know like we've never met before, but that doesn't matter. I don't care what you look like. You're still my best friend."_

Finally, the younger man worked up the strength to hang his phone up as well. What was his next move, his plan? He knew laying here and sulking in bed would do absolutely nothing to help him. So, he unlocked his phone again, and called the only person who he thought would have answers; Tom. The brit had been sober last night, or at least, Evan hoped he had been sober last night. Maybe he would be able to recollect what had happened.

He sat up in bed, still feeling like shit and hungover, but dialed Tom's number nonetheless. He brought the phone to his ear, listening to the dial tone, praying Tom would answer soon. This had to be taken care of, he had to clean up his mess. "Hey Evan!" Evan winced and shut his eyes tightly. Tom, always the loud one, always so obnoxious even when he didn't mean to be.

"Tom can you not be so loud?"

"Oh shit sorry man, I forgot about your predicament." He could practically hear the smile in his voice.

"Listen, Tom, did I call someone last night? And can you tell me what I said?"

"Yeah you did call someone, I tried to stop you but the look you gave me advised me otherwise. I don't know who you called but I think they didn't pick up. Anyway, off track, you left them a voicemail that went like this…" He went on and on, spouting things that he had picked up Evan saying while he was drunk. The asian man had practically confessed his love to Delirious, his best friend, and he had gone about it the completely wrong way. Now Delirious took him as a joke; didn't think he was serious when he oh completely was.

" _I love you, Del- Jonathan. Okay? And I have loved you for a long time. That's all that matters, yeah, okay?"_

Evan stayed quiet until Tom finished, he wanted the earth to open up and swallow him. How could he do that, not only to himself but to one of his closest friends? A sigh escaped him before he spoke again, "It was Delirious." He admitted, hanging his head in defeat, wishing he could take back everything about last night. Why did he always have to ruin things, fuck everything up for himself? Delirious would probably never forgive him now.

"What?"

"I was trying to call Delirious… And now, he's pissed at me."

"I'm sorry Evan… I tried to stop you."

"You don't have to apologize." Vanoss replied. "It's my fault..." He was always the one to get too drunk, never knew when enough was enough, and now he was suffering because of it. He was pissed at himself more than anything. "Thank you though, for letting me know what happened." He added. "I'm gonna try and fix things."

"Let me know how things work out, yeah?" Tom inquired.

"Sure thing." Evan said, before hanging up. He laid back in bed, staring up at the ceiling for about a minute of two before throwing the covers off him and springing into action. Why didn't he think of this sooner? After a shower, some breakfast, and some much needed aspirin, he was on his way to the airport for a flight to North Carolina. This was surely the only thing he could do to prove to Jonathan how much he really did care for the man. He had gathered an address from a previous package, and before he knew it, he was on a plane with a duffel bag full of miscellaneous clothes, and determination written in his mind. Delirious was going to know his feelings, regardless if he reciprocated them or not. Evan had to fix this, had to get his best friend back.

The flight made him antsy; albeit, it was only a few hours, Evan couldn't bring himself to sit still. His hands fidgeted, he bounced his knees, and his thoughts raced through his cloudy mind. What was he going to say to Jonathan when he just showed up at his front door? Would he even be able to say anything? Or would he just be in shock because of seeing him in person for the first time ever. He didn't know what to do, what to think… He just hoped he wouldn't make an even bigger ass of himself than he already had.

The plane landed, and his heart felt as though it would vault out of his chest at any given moment if he let it. He tried taking a few breaths to calm himself down; it didn't work. He tried to prepare himself for what he might say; it didn't work. He was a nervous, shaking, mess, and he was terrified. It was now dawning on him that he was in fact, in North Carolina, and he was in fact, going to see Delirious, the man he loved, for the first time since they'd met each other online.

"You can do this." Evan encouraged himself, before climbing into a cab, and showing the driver the address. What if Delirious didn't want to see him? What if Delirious hated him even more after this? What if Delirious never had any inclination of feelings for Vanoss at all? These questions haunted Evan relentlessly, and he knew he'd end up driving himself crazy before he even got to Jonathan's house. It didn't matter though, he had no choice, he had to fix this.

When the cab stopped in front of a small white house, Evan was sure his heart skipped a beat. But he got out anyway, carrying his duffel bag of clothes, walking slowly, hesitation in every step as he made his way to Delirious' front door. If there was ever a time he wished he were dead, he wished it would have been now. And he tried to shake those negative thoughts out of his mind before reaching the front door on slow and steady footsteps. Should he knock? Should he call? What the fuck was he even doing here?

Jonathan jumped if only slightly as he heard a light thump on his door. It was nearing nighttime, what could Luke possibly want now? He saved the video he was currently editing, and removed his headset before trudging down the stairs. He hadn't been in the mood to talk to anyone, hadn't been in the mood for people interaction, not when Evan had been toying with his emotions. Not when he had said that he loved him through slurred speech and hiccuping giggles. How could he move on after that? How could they still be friends after that?

"Who is it?" He yelled, a little annoyed as he finally reached the bottom of the steps. But he received no answer. With an annoyed sigh, he pulled the door open quickly, but nothing could have prepared him for what – or who rather, he saw on the other side. "Vanoss?" He could feel tears, but he didn't let them fall. He wanted to prove he was strong, wanted to prove that Evan didn't have that effect on him.

And Evan, well he couldn't speak. He was too distracted by the shaggy dark hair, the dimples and too pink lips, and those dark fucking eyes that were so void of emotion it almost hurt to look at them. The taller man that was Delirious was absolutely striking in his own way, and Evan didn't know what to say. Until finally, "Yeah, it's me..." Escaped weakly from his throat.

"You came."

"How could I not?" Evan questioned. "I had to tell you in person that I meant every word I said, drunk or not… And I knew you wouldn't believe me unless I did." The lump in his throat was surfacing again, but he tried his best to swallow it down.

"Yeah well, you probably changed your mind by now." Jonathan replied, voice bitter. "Now that you've seen me."

The younger man replied without hesitation, "Delirious, you're beautiful."

A smile surfaced, making those dimples more prominent, "You really meant it? Everything?"

"Every single fucking word." No more words were exchange, only oxygen between the two as lips met lips for the very first time. Smooth skin over smooth skin, and in that moment, Evan knew that everything was going to be okay, drunk or not, he loved Delirious, and Delirious loved him. Whatever was on the voicemail, didn't bother him anymore, because he knew it was true, his feelings were true, and his love for Jonathan was true.


	45. Long Day

**Author's Note: Domestic Terrornuckel is my heart and soul, and this was so much fun to write. Hope you guys like it as much as I liked writing it. Again, this was a request on tumblr, you can send me stuff too if you want. Anyway, enjoy this fluffy garbage. Also, to avoid confusion, I moved some of these drabbles around/cleaned them up, and got rid of some of the shorter ones in case any of you were wondering. I'm very OCD about my fanfic page. Upcoming news: If you're not reading Fools you totally should, and I'm thinking about doing an Until Dawn fanfic!**

Long Day

* * *

The small house smelled of miscellaneous food as Brian hummed quietly to himself, cooking dinner, and awaiting his husband's arrival from work. He'd be home any minute now, and dinner was almost finished. The days usually went by pretty slow, but the evening times dragged on longer than ever, or at least it had seemed that way for Brian. He would wait patiently everyday (aside from the weekends) for Brock to return home from work, and until then, he would busy himself with editing, or household chores like cooking or cleaning. They had always been a domestic couple, making living together, relatively easy.

He stirred what he had cooking on the stove, adding in the last few ingredients needed, when the front door of the house opened, and he heard Brock shuffling through. He couldn't help the smile that surfaced because of his husband being home. He turned the stove off, not wanting to burn dinner, and headed into the tiny living room where the older man was kicking off his shoes and pulling off his jacket. He looked like he was tired. "Welcome home Brocky." Brian smiled, greeting his husband at the door.

An exasperated sigh left Brock's lips as he looked at Brian, "Hey." He replied, placing a quick kiss on his cheek before slumping down onto the couch, letting exhaustion finally take over his body. Work had been rough today, but that was often. However, he was lucky he had Brian to come home to at the end of it all. "Dinner smells good." He added, watching with dark eyes as the younger man approached him, "How was your day?"

Brian scoffed, "You really have to ask?" He inquired as he made his way behind the couch so that he could stand behind where Brock was sitting. "I do the same thing everyday Brocky." He grinned, "And wait for you to get home." He let his nimble fingers travel to his husband's shoulders, grazing the shirt clad flesh that was there. Brian adored Brock's broadness, in fact, he found it immensely attractive; and he began to massage the area.

"Hey," Brock turned his head slightly so that he was looking back at Brian. "I'm just trying to be a good husband." He teased. "And I'm gone all day, so how would I know what you do?" He added with a jovial grin. He loved getting the younger man all riled up, he loved these little moments of banter between them, he loved this time he got to spend with husband; the intimacy and closeness was something that Brock truly appreciated.

Brian laughed, "You're the best husband ever, whether you ask about my day or not." He continued to knead Brock's shoulders, feeling how tense he was. He let his hands and fingers work magic as they traveled around his neck and up and down his arms. The older man let out a sigh of content as he leaned back and closed his eyes. "Long day?" Brian inquired.

"You have no idea."

"I think I do." The Irishman said, "Your shoulders are fucking stiff."

"I'll be okay." Brock insisted. "It's just work." He said, and it was quiet between them for a few minutes as the younger man continued his massaging ministrations, even letting his nails graze Brock's flesh lightly a few times. He swore he could hear sounds of pleasure escaping Brock's lips, but he wouldn't make a big deal of it. He just wanted to please his husband, make him feel good.

"I've got an idea." Brian broke the silence, stopping the massage if only for a moment.

Brock groaned from the lack of contact, "What is it?"

"You'll see." Brian grinned before practically running up the stairs. Brock merely sat there on the couch in confusion, wondering just what in the world his husband could be up to now. It was always a surprise, so the older man was pretty curious as to what was going to come out of this. And when he heard water running, it only made his confusion even worse.

"Bri, what are you doing up there?" He yelled as he got up from the couch, and made his way over to the bottom of the stairs. He debated on going up there, but he figured it'd be better for him to wait for Brian's say so. He wasn't even going to protest on whatever the hell he was doing up there, he was too tired, his body ached from work.

The Irishman's head poked out from the bathroom doorway, and Brock couldn't hide his smile. "Just hold your damn horses for a minute, alright?" He practically yelled, before dipping his head back into the bathroom. The bathtub was almost full, soap and suds nearly everywhere, and Brian had just lit the last candle and placed it on the sink. He had been known to improvise on romantic scenarios like this, but it's not like Brock didn't love them. Plus, Brian knew that the older man needed to relax, and what better way to do that than a bubble bath? More specifically, a bubble bath with your husband?

Once everything was set up, he headed back downstairs to a very confused Brock. "Finished?" He questioned, raising a thick brow.

Brian nodded, and held out his hand for Brock to grab. "Also, just letting you know, you can't say no." He said a little hastily as he led his husband back up the steps.

"Say no?" The older man questioned. "Why would I-" But he was cut off as Brian led him into the bathroom and he caught sight of the bubble bath and candles that were strewn about the room. God, why was Brian such a romantic at times? But Brock adored it nonetheless. "Brian, you didn't have to do this..." He trailed off as he turned to look at the younger man who was still holding onto his hand for dear life.

But Brian wasn't having any of Brock's protests today, "I don't want to hear it." He shook his head as he let his nimble fingers graze the bottom of his husband's shirt, pulling it up to expose his lower abdomen. "You need to relax." His voice was gentle, caring, and it was enough to make Brock melt right then and there. This man loved him with every fiber in his being, and he was lucky enough to realize it everyday.

Brian pulled Brock's shirt off all the way, finally exposing his pink flesh, before throwing it to the floor and placing a quick kiss in the crook of his neck. Brock reciprocated by doing the same thing to Brian, pulling his shirt off in a swift motion, leaving him topless. Warm fingers brushed even warmer flesh, and small smiles and laughs couldn't be contained. This is what they got married for, this is why Brock loved him; it was because only he could make him feel like this. Light, passionate, loved… The list was endless.

"Kiss me," It was an exhale, but Brock obliged, bringing his lips to meet Brian's feverishly. The soft skin made him flush with giddiness, with love. Their hands fumbled clumsily with the buttons on their jeans, but eventually, they were off as well. Undressing each other, was something they still needed practice with, but for now, it was messy, intricate, but it got the job done. And between smooches and affectionate sighs, they were naked in front of each other, and no matter how many times they had seen each other fully exposed, it would never not feel intoxicating. Brock held in a laugh, "All we need now is some mood music." He joked.

Brian glanced up at him through his thick lashes, pulling away from his husband if only slightly, "I can-"

Brock shook his head, letting his laughter escape him in a bout of air, "It's okay, come on." He murmured, pulling his lover close to him again. "The bath is gonna get cold." The Irishman only smiled before climbing into the tiny tub of temperate water and bubbles, and sitting down. He lent his hand for Brock to grab once more, helping him into the tub as well, allowing his back to press against his chest, and their legs to align with one another. Both of them were surprised that they even fit in the tub together, without causing water to escape. Bubbles flooded them, and Brian continued to pepper kisses over Brock's back before trailing to his neck, then to his lips. The bath, was an excellent idea.

"Turn around." Brian ordered, the smile never leaving his lips.

Brock turned his head slightly so that he could meet his husband's crystal blue eyes. "We need a bigger bathtub." He laughed, before grabbing a handful of bubbles and blowing them into Brian's face. They smelled of lavender and peony, but he wasn't going to question it. It was relaxing, and he felt at ease right here, right now, with Brian. They splashed each other with the water, spilling it onto the floor, making a huge mess. But they didn't care, none of that matter right now, because in that moment, everything seemed to fade away. It was just Brian, Brock, and their tiny bathtub.

And between making bubble beards and sharing kisses, somehow it felt as if they were falling in love with each other all over again. "You got fucking bubbles in my mouth!" Brian laughed loudly as he blew raspberries, trying to get the taste of soap from his tongue.

"You're the one that put them all over your face!"

"Brock! It's not funny!"

"Just shut up and kiss me." Their lips brushed against each others, wet skin on skin, bubbles everywhere. They were content, and the only thing Brock could do was lay his head on Brian's chest and let him run his nimble digits through his damp hair, massaging his scalp slightly. He loved this man, and he would never stop loving him.

"I did good, didn't I?" Brian grinned as he wrapped his long arms around his husband's torso.

"Good?" Brock questioned. "Bri, this is amazing… You spoil me."

"Am I the best husband ever?" He inquired.

Brock chuckled, finding Brian's hand underneath the bubbles and squeezing it tight. "Best husband ever." He agreed.


	46. Popcorn

**A/N: Short little sweet drabble for you all. Thanks for reading.**

Popcorn

* * *

"Open your mouth," Evan ordered.

"What? No, why?" Jonathan countered, stifling a laugh. They were tangled together on the tiny sofa in the living room, some random movie playing on the TV in front of them. Instead of going out somewhere for their date night, they decided to have a night in. A bowl of popcorn was nestled in between their laps, and it was nearly empty, given that Jonathan was an avid popcorn lover.

Evan rolled his eyes, "C'mon, just do it."

"No!"

"Jon," His voice was nearly a whine.

" _Evan_ ," The older man mocked.

Vanoss smacked his chest lightly, "Just open your fucking mouth." He said through laughter, and this time, his boyfriend obliged. Jonathan opened his mouth, if only slightly, while Evan attempted to throw a piece of what remained of the popcorn into it. The first time, it bounced off his cheek, and landed onto the carpeted floor. The second time, it barely missed his lips. "I've almost got it." He grinned.

Jonathan laughed, "Hope you know you're gonna be the one cleanin' that shit up!" But Evan ignored him, sending another piece of popcorn his way. "Evan, I swear to- OW!"

"Oh my god, what!?"

"You hit me in the fucking eye!" The older man yelled.

Vanoss laughed, "No, I didn't."

"Look at my eye!" Delirious demanded. "You hit me in the eye, while wasting perfectly good popcorn!" Through his ranting though, he couldn't help but to let out a few giggles. There was no way he could ever be mad at Evan, at least not seriously mad at him.

The asian pushed him away slightly, playfully, "You're such a baby."


	47. Sparky

**Author's Note: This was another request I got on tumblr, so I hope you all enjoy it. And if you're not following me over there, you totally should! My url is heidipoo-xox, and I'm still taking requests so feel free to send some in! And if you have sent some in, never fear, I'm working on them. It just takes time. Thank for reading.**

Sparky

* * *

Craig saw him in the park every friday afternoon. He saw him when the sun was high in the sky, when the birds chirped their loudest, and when his dog, Sparky, was the most rambunctious he'd been all week. He was tall, the kind of tall that was intimidating, especially to Craig, and had a lean frame as he too, walked with his dog. And the more Craig saw him, the more he remembered about him. Like the fact that he had dark hair, and that he wore wire rimmed glasses, and that his dog looked like a dalmatian.

For some reason, Craig couldn't help but to feel drawn towards the other man. Whether it be a coincidence or not, he wanted to know more about him, wanted to at least find out his name… But every single week, he could never work up the courage to approach that attractive stranger, he could never work up the courage to just go talk to him. He hated himself for it, and found himself sulking most days at the park, despite his dog's attempts to cheer him up.

And this particular friday was no different. Craig was sitting nearby in the grass when the handsome stranger came strutting along with his dog in tow. Sparky must have noticed them as well, because he began to wag his tail. He jumped in Craig's lap, barking if only slightly. Craig rolled his eyes, "Not today Sparky." He patted his dog's head and tightened his grip on the leash. Sparky was known for running off, and Craig was definitely not in the mood for that today. The dog whined, causing Craig to roll his eyes. "Come on bud," He said as he stood up. "I think it's time to head home." But as soon as Craig walked one direction, Sparky ran the other way, yanking his owner in the process. "Sparky!"

The small man struggled to hold on to the leash as his dog practically drug him throughout the park, chasing the stranger and his dalmatian. He was sure a hell of a lot stronger than he looked, and Craig was struggling to keep up. "Sparky!" He yelled once more as they neared the stranger, but it was too late. The big dog had managed to catch up to the stranger and his dog, and wrap his leash around his long legs as Craig tripped and managed to get himself wrapped up as well.

"Dude, what the fuck!?" His voice was loud, intimidating, just like Craig predicted, and he was afraid to look up as their bodies pressed against each others. The two could barely keep their balance as they wobbled back and forth, Sparky merely sitting there with his leash wrapped around them like he'd just done the best thing in the world.

When Craig finally gained the courage to look up at the tall stranger, he only became more flustered. His eyes were the bluest he'd ever seen, "I'm really sorry… Oh my god, I don't know what's wrong with him." He rambled embarrassed, referring to his dog. He was trying horrifyingly fast to get the leash untangled from their legs as his face burned crimson red, but it seemed to be to no avail. He could feel the stranger's hands on him, holding him up so he wouldn't fall. "My dog really is an asshole..." Craig trailed off, awkward laughter ensuing afterward.

The stranger's harsh gaze softened as he realized how embarrassed the smaller man was, "Yeah, he really is." He continued. "But my dog is too, so what can you do?" He retorted with an equally awkward laugh. He then sighed, "Let me help you." He too bent down to help Craig with the leash constricted around their legs, but as soon as he reached Craig's level, they lost their balance, toppling over on top of each other.

"Ohmygod… Fuck..." Craig quickly mumbled as he felt the stranger practically lying on top of him.

"Shit, I'm sorry… I was just trying to help, I didn't think-"

"No it's okay!" The smaller man quickly replied, face still ablaze. "I think I can get it untied easier now." His fingers went to work, trying to get the leash loose so he could wriggle out of it. In his head, he was cursing his dog about a million times while the smug little bastard just sat and watched him make a fool out of himself. But then again, at least he was finally interacting with the cute stranger, so that was always a good thing… But, he probably thought Craig was a complete dumbass, which was a bad thing.

"So..." The stranger trailed off. "I see you around the park a lot, what's your name?"

"It's Craig." He answered. "Yours?"

"Tyler." The bigger man replied.

Finally, the leash came untied, and both of them were finally able to stand up. Craig sent a glare towards Sparky before finally turning back to Tyler. "Well, it was nice meeting you… And again, I'm really sorry about all of this." He apologized, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably as he looked up at the taller man.

"It's alright… I know how dogs can be." Tyler found himself studying the much smaller man, and thought that he was pretty cute. "You'll be here next friday, right?" He inquired, the words slipping out before he could think about them or catch them from coming out of his mouth. Craig only nodded, wondering just what Tyler was going to say. "I'll teach you a few things about controlling your dog… If you want," He quickly added as an after thought. "Unless… You know, this is a trick on how to pick up cute dudes at the park."

Craig's eyes widened in shock, "No! I had no idea he was going to-"

"Relax! I'm kidding." Tyler laughed, a small wheeze slipping out. "I'll see you next friday, Craig."

The small man smiled, "Yeah, I'll see you." The two men bid their farewells and headed in opposite directions leaving the park. Craig looked down at his dog, "Not bad Sparky… But if you ever try that shit again you're not getting treats for a month."


	48. The Art of Art

**Author's Note: This was something that was sent to me on tumblr (heidipoo-xox). I take prompts over there and write when I can. College and work sometimes get in the way, but I try to update regularly. I love requests! So please send me some, doesn't matter what pairing, I'll try to write it. Anyway, leave a review and let me know how I'm doing. Thanks again!**

The Art of Art

* * *

Brock was nervous. His heartbeat was fast, menacing, as the art studio came closer into his view. A part of him contemplated putting his car in reverse and getting the hell out of there immediately, but the other part of him knew he needed to stay true to his commitment; he signed up for these art classes, he wanted to be a better artist, so attending was (sort of) necessary.

He parked his car in the near empty parking lot, thankful that he had chosen to take the earliest class. He wouldn't have to deal with other people, and that was promising. He could just do the class, get it over with, and be on his damn merry way. Yes, that was the plan, or at least, he hoped that was the plan. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts as he grabbed his new sketch pad and pencils from the passenger seat before exiting the car.

Brock wasn't _that_ great of an artist, picking up the hobby later in his life, but it was something he thoroughly enjoyed. He figured these simple classes would help him grasp the basic concepts, give him a starting point to work with it, give him something to improve. Maybe that's why he was nervous. Maybe secretly, it was embarrassment that was making him anxious. He wouldn't doubt it. But everyone had to start somewhere, right? That was the mentality that the man liked to keep in mind; it was like a positive mantra, egging him on.

The double doors came into view, and he could feel his heart stuttering as he made his way inside. _It was just an art class._ And Brock knew that he was making a much bigger deal out of this than necessary. He tried taking a few deep breaths to calm him down, it didn't work. Again, the thought of him leaving and going home crossed his mind once more, and he had to fight it to make it go away. He was going to do this damn art class, he was determined.

As he walked down the tiled hallway, he looked at the different room numbers, searching for the one his art class would be in. The squeak of his shoes on the floor seemed to calm him, if only for a small moment. Soon, Brock found the right room, and he was hesitant to make his way inside. Was he too early? Were there already people inside? He stood out in the empty hallway mentally arguing with himself, until he finally just said the hell with it and walked in.

The room overwhelmed him. Bright colors blinded his dark eyes, paintings and sculptures strewn about the room. There were individual areas for drawing, painting, etc… And in the middle of the room, there was a stage like platform, with stools and easels surrounding it. He had never seen anything like it before, and it intrigued him if he was being honest with himself. Maybe this art class wouldn't turn out to be so bad after all.

"You here for the art class?" An Irish accent pulled Brock out of his thoughts, and his head whipped around immediately to where the sound came from. A tall man was walking through the doorway, he was lanky in his build, yet somehow still had muscle tone. His dark hair was gelled and piled messily atop his head, seeming to fit perfectly with the neat beard he wore. As he neared Brock, the older man had to remind himself to shut his mouth, or pick his jaw up off the floor already.

He could only nod, "Yeah." He barely managed to get out as this attractive stranger finally approached him. _His eyes were so blue._ Brock couldn't look away; they were like oceans, the currents pulling him inwards with each blink. "Are you?" It seemed like an appropriate question to ask, maybe, if he weren't so damn nervous. He hated the sound of his voice right now, he wished he could be confident, self assured, like the stranger in front of him.

The stranger laughed if only slightly, "No, art's not really my thing." It was a glorious sound to the older man's ears, and the Irish accent only made it even more attractive. In that moment, Brock cursed himself for always putting himself in situations like this. As if he wasn't frustrated already, this cute stranger just had to come along and make things just about a million times worse. Brock would admit that he was not good at flirting, in fact, if it couldn't come out in a pun, then he usually didn't know what to say.

"Oh?" He inquired, not knowing a better response.

"What's your name?" The Irishman questioned, glancing down at the other man through his short lashes as he put his stuff down on a nearby shelf.

"It's Brock." He said simply.

"Brian," The stranger replied, outstretching his hand for Brock to shake. He took it gratefully, noticing just how soft his skin was. "Nice to meet you, Brock." The way his name rolled off his tongue in that damn brogue was enough to make Brock weak in the knees and short of breath. Cute guys had always been his weakness, and that was no different now. He didn't even have time to respond before Brian was sweeping him away again. "You should get settled in, yeah? The class is going to start soon." He added.

Brock nodded, "Okay." He made his way to one of the stools, somewhere in the middle of the mess, and set up his sketch pad on the easel, ready to draw… However, his dark eyes just couldn't leave Brian. The younger man was setting things up on the stage, getting things in order for the class. Brock was trying to be oblivious to his actions, but when the younger man reached to pull off his shirt, he couldn't help but to speak up. "...What are you doing?" Brock inquired, raising a thick brow in the process.

Brian stopped his ministrations, putting his shirt back down if only for a moment. "Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you," He said through a grin, "I'm the model." He resumed in taking off his shirt, and Brock went red in the cheeks. His first art class and he was stuck with drawing a fucking nude model; literally the most cliché thing in the entire world. "Hope you don't mind." Brian smirked, throwing his shirt aside.

The older man swallowed, his throat suddenly becoming dry. "Not at all."

"Good." Brian smiled.

He couldn't take his eyes off Brian. He was pale, and beautiful. Freckles peppered up and down his back and shoulders, _hair_ decorating his chest and pelvic area. Brock couldn't contain his blush. His face was on fire, and he just prayed that Brian wouldn't be able to notice. The last thing he needed was to be embarrassed by this person he just met. The thought of leaving popped into his head for the third time, and he was so tempted to just go.

But then he heard the zipper of Brian's pants, and his heart nearly stopped. _Was he really going to strip right here in front of Brock?_ But he was! He slid his hands to his hips, pushing the jeans down until they met his knees, and he kicked them off. The only articles of clothing he had left on were his socks and his briefs, and Brock was trying his damn hardest not to stare. He was a masterpiece, that was all there was to it.

Brian took his place on the stage, sitting there, waiting for the rest of the art class to make their way in. Surprisingly, there wasn't much of a turn out, only being less than a handful of people. However, Brock was thankful for that; because that meant less people seeing him flustered and blushing with a crimson red face. He was surprised that Brian hadn't picked up on it yet.

"You know," He looked up at Brian through his long eyelashes. "I don't think I'll do you much justice if I draw you..." He trailed off, and then mentally kicked himself. _What the fuck was that?_ Was that an awful attempt at flirting? He sounded so stupid, and he honestly wish he would have just kept his mouth shut. Nonetheless, Brian just laughed, making Brock's heart skip a beat.

When the class finally began, Brock wasn't sure where to start. Everyone else was busy, sketching away, and all he could do was stare at his blank page. Should he start at the head? At the foot? He decided right there that he was over thinking it, so he just put his pencil to paper and let the lines come out. He was focused on Brian, the curve of his lips, the sharpness of his jaw and chin, the light in his eyes… There was no way this sketch would be able to cover the real thing.

And Brian watched Brock as well. His crystal blue eyes drifted to the older man as he sat unmoving on the stage like platform. He noticed his intense concentration, and found it quite adorable. The way his chocolate eyes darted back and forth from him to the paper left a feeling he couldn't really explain in his gut, but he liked it. It was like butterflies were swarming him; and when they made eye contact before awkwardly looking away, Brian felt warm.

Brock continued the sketch, pencil defining the crook and crane of the Irishman's neck. When his eyes roamed lowly to his chest, his cheeks grew even more red. The hair there intrigued him, hell, everything intrigued him. His body was something immaculate, with his smooth abdomen, and a small patch of hair led to where his briefs covered. He was afraid to go any lower.

If Brock was being honest with himself, he felt like he needed to step outside and get some air. How could he continue with this drawing? He was literally sketching a half naked man. This was it, this was rock bottom. What the hell had happened to his life? Who the hell needed art anyway? The thought of leaving crossed his mind once more; it was becoming a trend. "Brock?" Brian pulled the older man out of his thoughts.

"Hm?" Brock looked up, meeting the Irishman's gaze, face still ablaze with rouse.

Brian chuckled, "I said, are you almost finished?"

That was when Brock had realized that the rest of class had long gone, and he was the only one left, still having a significant amount to draw. However, he would admit that his drawing did turn out better than he expected it to be. "Um..." He was hesitant as he looked down at the drawing on the easel. "Not yet, sit still a bit longer please." He gave a small smile, one that Brian could easily reciprocate.

"For you, sure." He spoke with kindness in his voice, and straightened his back as Brock continued his drawing ministrations. He didn't know how much time had passed, but he didn't care. Maybe he was subconsciously drawing slow so he could spend more time with Brian. _Wow, a new low._ Brock stifled a laugh trying to contain his thoughts. He was putting on the finishing touches when Brian stood up. "Sorry, have to stretch." He grinned sheepishly. He flexed his arms, and Brock had to look away or else he might combust.

"I'm nearly done." He replied, satisfied with his work.

"Can I look?" Brian asked.

His already flushed cheeks turned even more red if possible. He was so hot he hated it. "I'm no Picasso but sure." Brock shrugged as he turned the easel around for Brian to have a look. He had to admit, it was one of his better drawings, but it still wasn't his best. "I'm still new to this whole art thing." He chuckled lightly.

Brian was amazed at the drawing, Brock definitely had his own style and way with lines that was definitely praise worthy. "Wow, Brock…" He trailed off. "You made me look… _Pretty_?" He laughed as he grabbed the easel to get a closer look.

"Well you are." Brock concluded, seemingly not embarrassed by that compliment. Brian gestured for Brock to hand him the pencil, and he did without question. He watched as the Irishman scrawled in the corner of the paper. "What are you doing?" The older man questioned, raising a brow once more. This stranger was a mystery, but Brock would be lying if he said he wasn't interested in him.

"Just adding a few finishing touches." He grinned before handing the sketch pad and easel back to Brock. Instantly, his dark eyes traveled to the corner where Brian's messy handwriting now lived. It was his name, and his phone number, along with a small smiley face. It was apparent that there had been a connection during this session, or class, or whatever you wanted to call it. "Maybe next time, I can draw you." Brian said simply with a wink, leaving Brock completely speechless.


	49. Backseat

**A/N: First of all, let me just start this off by saying that I can't believe I actually wrote this. My sex usually isn't so dirty... Haha, I like it to be romantic and sweet. But this was another request, like most chapters in this story, and feel free to send more if you have them. If you have sent them already, I'm slowly but surely working on them. As always, I hope ye enjoy, and be sure to leave a review to let me know how I'm doing!**

Backseat

* * *

"You have fun tonight?" Evan's voice echoed in the car as his nimble fingers played with the dial on the radio. Nothing but static filled the air as his dark eyes drifted to his boyfriend, Jonathan, who was busy navigating the car, hands gripped tight on the steering wheel. They had gone out with a few friends, something that they did often on the weekends, something they did to help them unwind from the week's stressful days. And on that particular night, dinner and bowling had ensued.

Jonathan shrugged, glancing over at Evan in the passenger seat if only for a second, before giving his attention back to the road. "Yeah, I did." He nodded. The night was clear, not a cloud in the sky, and the breeze felt heavenly as the two coasted down the road. Home was still a long ways to go, but neither of them minded the distant car rides; that only meant they got to spend more time with each other, which was always nice.

More static, some distant voices could be heard on the radio before Evan finally spoke again, "You don't sound like you had very much fun." He retorted playfully, head going to his boyfriend's shoulder, resting it there, comfort settling in his bones.

Jonathan couldn't help but to laugh lightly, "I did, I had fun, I always do." He grinned, glancing down at the younger man again. The roads wound on and on, nothing but pavement in the distance, but driving relaxed him. And it wasn't until he felt Evan's fingers on his thigh, that he was pulled out of his thoughts, and shifting around in the driver's seat. "Ev, come on, I'm drivin'." The older man waived off his advances, and tried his hardest to keep his focus on the road. However, it proved difficult, because the only thing his mind _could_ center on was his boyfriend's hand, and how dangerously close it was to the area where he wanted him most. "Can't you wait until we're home? "

It was as if he answered that question with a squeeze of the older man's thigh, "We still have a long way until we're home," Evan's eyes went to Jonathan as he spoke, still giving attention to his legs, tracing small patterns there. "Let me make you feel good," He couldn't help but to smile a little as those words left his mouth. He _wanted_ Jonathan, and he wanted Jon to want him as well. He didn't care if he was driving, he needed him.

All night he had been watching him, studying the gracefulness of that man. And it was the small gestures really, that really got to Evan. The way they shared kisses at dinner, despite the protests of their friends, the way they held hands as they walked from the restaurant to the bowling alley. He loved the way Jonathan's arms felt when they wrapped around his waist in a protective like manner. It had been building, and by the time Evan had got to the car to go home, he was already needy for his boyfriend.

"Evan,"

"What?" The asian man inquired. "Afraid I'll suck your dick so well you won't be able to drive?" At that, Jonathan had to hide his smirk. Hearing Evan speak like that, use profanities, him being cocky as hell, turned Jonathan on like no other. But he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of that. He'd tease him, like always, which usually never worked in his favor. "Hm?" He inquired when Jon didn't respond, digging his fingers deeper into the skin of his thigh.

"Please," The older man insisted. "Just wait until we get home." But Evan wasn't having it, as soon as the car skidded to stop because of a red light, his lips were at his ear, licking, biting into the thick flesh. He kissed a trail from his ear, down his jaw, and to his lips, and before Jon could even process what was happening, he was kissing Evan back. It was sloppy because of the way they were sitting in the car, but that didn't matter. Hunger rose between them, mouth against mouth, moving in such a way that was unique to them and only them.

It wasn't until a car started honking the horn behind them, when Jonathan reluctantly pulled away from his boyfriend. All chances and possibilities of them waiting until they got home just exited his head as fast as they had gotten there. He was hot, he was bothered, and he wanted Evan, and he wanted him now. He continued to drive while Evan's hands fumbled with the button and zipper of his jeans, trying to get them off as quickly as possible, but driving just wasn't going to happen. He was already so overcome with lust, he could barely focus on the road.

Without thinking, Jonathan pulled the car to the side of the road and shut it off. He grabbed his boyfriend's face and kissed him, hard. Lips and teeth gnashing together in such a frenzy that both of them thoroughly enjoyed. "Are you sure you don't want to wait until we get home?" Evan breathed against his lover's lips, almost in a mocking tone.

Jonathan couldn't help but to roll his eyes and laugh, "I think you got some dick suckin' to do."

Evan huffed a laugh before kissing him again, "You don't have to tell me twice." He grinned before putting his fingers back to work on the older man's jeans. He had gotten very good at undressing his boyfriend, but what could he say? He had had lots of practice. In a few short moments, he had Jonathan's pants down far enough just so that the older man was exposed to him. His erection was prominent, and Evan wasted no time in greedily gulping it down.

The warm and wet feeling of his mouth caused Jon to let out a low hiss, his hands going to his boyfriend's hair, grabbing tufts of it, pulling slightly as his head bobbed up and down. He let himself get lost in euphoria as he focused on the movement of Evan's tongue swirling around him, the feeling of his nose as it got buried deeper and deeper into his pelvis with each intake, and the small vibrations that reverberated from the back of his throat as he sped up and slowed down his ministrations.

Evan loved the taste of Jonathan, his distinctness. He loved the way he seemed to fit so smoothly, so nicely into his throat. And he loved the way his boyfriend's hands felt while they dug into his scalp, probably leaving marks as he let small profanities slip through the barrier that was his lips. He absolutely adored driving him crazy this way, making him moan in sounds that he never thought would even escape his voice box. "Fuck, Evan..." Jonathan breathed out, his hands still entangled in his boyfriend's hair.

The asian released his length with a resounding pop, a wicked smile on his lips as he kissed Jonathan for the third time that night. "You like that?" He questioned, breaths hard and heavy against his lover's face, smelling of him from the act of fellatio performed only moments ago. The car windows were already heavily fogged, air humid as hell from their connectedness, from their lovemaking ministrations. Their lips met again, tongues battling back and forth, hands on cheeks and necks, and when Jonathan pulled away, his eyes were darker than ever before. "You want me?" Evan asked again, voice intense, breathy.

Jonathan could only nod, "Backseat, _now_."

His head was swimming as he allowed Evan to crawl into the backseat first, with himself following short after. They had never fucked in a car, but there was a first time for everything, and both of them were full of anticipation, for the act, and for each other. The space between them decreased significantly as soon as both their bodies were in that backseat, and they couldn't keep their hands to themselves. "You have too many clothes on." Evan mumbled against his neck, placing a bite there as well.

"So do you," Jonathan countered, rough hands ready to pull his boyfriend's shirt over his head. They took turns in undressing each other, pulling clothing off and throwing it in the floor. Between two grown men, and the lack of space in the back of the car, it was quite a sight to see. But they managed nonetheless, articles of clothing being shed with ease… Lips met whatever part of the body they could reach, and Jonathan knew that when tomorrow came, they would be covered with markings, bruises, of the love they shared right now.

He caught Evan off guard when he reached for him, flicking his wrist acutely, pumping him in his calloused hand. " _Shit_ , Jon…" His breaths were in pants, not helping the already fogged windows. They squeezed together in that backseat, Evan sitting with his back against the door while Jonathan kneeled in front of him, still working his dick with ease. He wasn't sure how they fit, but at that moment, he honestly didn't care. The only thing he did care about, was getting Evan to call out his name.

His cloudy eyes looked up, and he memorized Evan's flushed face in that moment. The way his swollen lips were slightly parted, the way his chest heaved up and down with each inhale and exhale, and the way he looked so ready to be invaded by his lover. When they made eye contact, there were chills, and Evan nodded, as if giving his boyfriend permission to continue in the next step. Jonathan didn't need any more further instructions. He covered his index and middle finger in a thick layer of his own saliva, before sliding them into his lover's opening.

He slowly moved them in and out, stretching Evan to accommodate his length, and finding his sweet spot in the process. "You're so tight babe." He noted as he felt the muscles coiling beneath his touch. He continued his ministrations, slow and steady, opening the man that was trembling in both pleasure and pain underneath him. It was a sight that Jonathan knew he would never get tired of. Small whimpers escaped his parted lips, and the older man drank them in greedily. Those were the sounds that he lived for, the sounds that he knew only he could get the asian man to make.

Evan squirmed beneath him, struggling to breathe, "Only for you." He exhaled. His dark eyes watered with tears at the feeling of Jon's digits inside him. His stomach was twisting, coiling deep in his loins, he knew he couldn't take it anymore. He needed to have Jonathan, and all of Jonathan. Evan grabbed his boyfriend's hand, making him stop his current ministrations. "Enough," He ordered, eyes darker than the night sky.

"Say it." Jonathan grinned, eyes showing just a hint of mischief.

Evan sat up, his lips finding his boyfriend's ear, and they lingered there for a few moments while he caught his breath. " _Fuck me._ " It came out in a whisper, one that made Jonathan grow even harder, and one that made chills rise all over his body. Evan knew just what buttons to push, what cards to play, what things to say or do that would drive his boyfriend absolutely insane, and Jonathan hated it, especially when he wanted to be in control of the situation.

But he didn't have to be told again. He sat in the backseat, and motioned for Evan to climb up on top of him, for him to straddle him. The younger man positioned himself easily atop Jonathan as he felt his hands grip his hips with such gentleness, such care. And slowly but surely, he lowered himself down onto his boyfriend, a low moan eliciting from the back of his throat. The feeling of Jonathan inside him made his head swim, made his legs tremble with pleasure, and it would always never be enough; they could never get enough of each other.

Jonathan allowed his hands to roam Evan's chest as he snapped his hips slowly, ears tuning to the small sobs coming from his lover. Their lips met again, slow, carnal, and Jon couldn't help but to moan in his mouth as Evan continued to ride him with such elegance that the car began to rock. When they separated from the kiss, Jon let his hands go from his hips, to the nape of his neck, pulling Evan close so that their foreheads were touching, and that eye contact was essential.

"I love you," It came out in an exhale, Jonathan's breath fanning over his lover's face.

Evan kissed him again, "I love you too." He continued to raise and lower himself onto Jonathan's member, bouncing slightly, speeds switching variety every so often. Broken moans filled the air, and Jon had to wipe the tears leaking down Evan's face as he continued to fuck him with fever. His lips were parted, mouth hanging agape, eyes barely able to open when Jonathan asked him if it was good. Evan had to slow down, had to catch his breath, and he buried his face in the crook of his lover's neck as he spoke. "It's so good, Jon, fuck, you're so good." The sound was muffled, and the older man couldn't help but to drag his nails, ruggedly up Evan's back, causing the man to hiss.

"Come for me." His lips were in his ear, voice smooth, velvety, and he allowed his hands to reach between them so he could stroke his lover into orgasm. Evan's breath hitched in his throat as he felt Jonathan's fingers playing with him. He was so close to the edge, he could barely stand it. Course sounds left his lips, lungs feeling like they were about to combust as Jonathan worked him with finesse. He could barely raise and lower himself any longer, legs wobbly, shaking with pure rapture, rhapsodies. Evan knew he wasn't going to last much longer, but if he was being honest with himself, he didn't want to. He wanted to scream Jonathan's name at the top of his lungs until he felt like he was going to pass out. He wanted the older man to fuck him until he couldn't see straight anymore.

A few more forceful thrusts, and he was nearly there. "Oh, _mmph,_ I'm gonna come, Jon." It was rushed when it came out, his eyes shut, head glued to his boyfriend's shoulder as the older man continued to rock into him, hips knocking together, speeding up his movements if only slightly. His orgasm burned deep in his loins, but he wasn't going to let himself go until Evan was spent first. Just hearing the younger man come to his peak would be enough for him to get there.

Jonathan smirked, his lips right in Evan's ear, "Show, don't tell." And that was all it took for Evan to shout his lover's name in ecstasy as he writhed on top of him, sobs getting trapped in his throat while he spilled open. He would never get tired of that feeling, never get tired of seeing stars. He could feel Jon emptying into him as well, a few grunts leaving his lips as they rode out their highs together. It was something so ethereal, so out of this world, and by the time they were done, they were out of breath, sweat coating their shuddering bodies as the humidity of the car dissipated.

They sat unmoving for a few moments, sharing small kisses, until Evan finally spoke. "We are never waiting until we get home ever again." His voice was hoarse from yelling, it cracking as his words left his throat. He sat up slightly so he could look at Jonathan, eyes still roused with lust. But he loved that man, he loved him with everything in his body, and we was sure that was 90 percent of why the sex was always so good.

The older man could only laugh, "I don't think I can drive us home after that." He raised Evan off of him, and attempted to get them both cleaned up, which proved to be a difficult task in the back seat of the car. "You know what's funny though?" He mused, blue eyes shining with a certain light about them.

"Hm?" Evan questioned.

"Next time we go out with the boys, we can tell them we fucked where they're sitting."


	50. Procrastination and Teddy Bears

**Author's Note: Hello friends and fans! I just want to say that this is a valentine's day request (because I asked for them on tumblr), and there will probably be a few more of these too. Anyway, since this is the 50th chapter, I'm not going to post anymore oneshots or drabbles here. 50 is sort of the cut off number, so there will be a new story up in a few days probably that I'm going to post even more oneshots and drabbles in. So be sure to follow me on tumblr (heidipoo-xox), and send in those requests. Thank you for reading, and as always, I hope ye enjoy!**

Procrastination and Teddy Bears

* * *

Tyler was ever the procrastinator; always waiting to the last minute to get important things done. That was sort of the method to his madness when he let big things slip through the cracks in his crowded mind. It happened quite often, and he cursed himself when it did, but, valentine's day was really no exception to this madness. It was the day before valentine's day, and a day the same as any other, when Marcel had asked the question that started the cause of Wildcat's panic. "So, what are you guys doing tomorrow?" He had inquired in one of their many garry's mod sessions.

"Why? What's tomorrow? Sunday?" Tyler had answered his question obnoxiously as he mashed buttons on his controller, making his character shoot his gun. It hadn't even crossed his mind even once that there might have been a holiday coming up, the taller man was oblivious to everything. "I don't have anything planned. I'll probably just edit some videos." He rambled on and on, not paying attention to the guys giggling at him. They knew Tyler, and they knew him well.

Nogla snorted a laugh, "For fuck's sake, Tyler!"

"Somebody obviously isn't getting laid." Marcel joked as they continued their session.

"What the fuck is happening tomorrow!?" He questioned angrily.

"It's valentine's day you twat!" Marcel screamed in reply, Nogla and Brock holding in laughter in the background. "And you… Fucking forgot." He said smugly. "What is Mini going to think about that?" He questioned, referring to his friend's significant other. The session continued on and Tyler had to think about it for a minute before he even answered his asshole friends.

Finally, he waived it off, "Oh you guys… Mini doesn't care about stupid shit like that."

"Are you sure?" Brock retorted. And at that, Tyler was at a loss. Did Craig care about valentine's day? Was he into couples stuff like that? This would be their first one together, and Tyler didn't want to blow it if it meant a lot to the younger man. He wracked his brain for any time Craig might have mentioned it, or even hinted at the holiday. He had asked about their plans this weekend, Tyler blew it off, gave him a nonchalant answer. He had brought home heart shaped cookies from the grocery store, but Tyler didn't pay any mind to that either. Hell, Mini had even showed him those dumb fucking valentine cards on the internet, and Tyler was still oblivious to the upcoming holiday.

Nogla's voice brought him back to reality, "…it's a really important day, you should do something."

"Fuck." Tyler got out, the realization hitting him hard.

"Mini likes valentine's day, doesn't he?" Marcel asked.

Tyler sighed, "Yep." He set down his controller and rubbed his eyes, frustrated. "Well… Looks like I have to go and fucking plan something… Goddamn it," He muttered while the guys laughed at him in the background. "You guys are assholes I'm so bad at this stuff..." He said, saving the footage he had of them playing, and prepared to turn off his consoles.

"I'm sure you'll find something decent." Brock encouraged. "Let us know how everything works out." They bid their goodbyes and ended the gaming session earlier than intended, and that's when Tyler's inner turmoil began. What the fuck was he going to do for tomorrow? He could always take Mini on a date, but that was so unoriginal… He needed a plan and he needed one fast. So, without anymore hesitation, he grabbed his car keys and headed downstairs to slip on his shoes.

"Mini! I'm going to the store!" Tyler screamed before leaving the house they shared. He got in his car and drove away, still lost in his thoughts. Meanwhile, Craig was confused as ever. Tyler never went to the store, so something had to be going on, he just didn't know what yet. However, he was too lost in his own valentine's day planning to give it much thought. He had been trying to prepare for the holiday, but Tyler was always so damn picky, he wasn't sure what to get him, or even what to do for the day's events. He was asking Brian for help, but the Irishman definitely wasn't doing a good job.

 _Come on Brian, you're romantic, help me out._

 _You could always let him eat chocolate off your dick?_

 _BRIAN!_

 _Sorry sorry… Um… Eat chocolate off his dick?_

 _I hate you._

Mini shook his head and threw his phone down on the couch. Something simple would probably do, because Tyler was that kind of guy… But what? Craig was at a loss, and suddenly the dick chocolate was starting to sound more and more appealing by the second. Something had to be done, so he sat down to think, really search his mind for something Tyler would enjoy.

At the store, Tyler was nearly running up and down the aisles with his shopping cart. Of course all the valentine's day shit would be sold out. That would be his kind of luck. Fuck it, if he couldn't get Craig the perfect gift, he damn sure wasn't going to let the younger man find out that he forgot about valentine's day. Every teddy bear he found, every box of chocolate he came across, hell, he even grabbed a handful of cards for extra measure, and threw them into the shopping cart until the damn thing was full.

When he made it to the checkout line, the cashier looked at him with sympathetic eyes, and all Tyler did was glare back at him. If all else failed, he honestly could just give his boyfriend good sex… But that wasn't good enough. He stuffed all his things into the trunk of the car until it was filled, but it still wasn't enough. With no hesitation, Tyler headed to another store. While he was driving, his phone started to ring, "Hey! What are you doing?" It was Evan's voice who rang through on the other line when he answered it.

"I literally just fucking bought every teddy bear at the store because I forgot tomorrow was valentine's day." He explained through laughter. "I'm going to explode. Help me." He stopped at a red light and sighed to calm himself down.

"Whoa, you need to chill." Evan replied.

"I have no fucking clue what to get Craig!"

"Does he even like teddy bears?" The asian man questioned, a lilt in his voice.

Tyler sighed angrily, "Fuck man, I do not know."

"Relax, I'm kidding..." Evan laughed. "I didn't know valentine's day was that important to you."

"It's not… I just… I don't wanna fuck up if it means a lot to Craig." He explained. "Which is why if you were a good friend, you'd be helping me right now, not making fun of me." He retorted as he began to drive again. It wasn't long until he pulled into another parking lot of a nearby store. "Evan!" He screamed.

"I'm thinking!"

Back at home, Craig was setting up the living room for when Tyler arrived home from the store. He still hadn't thought of anything too good, but if he got a jump on the whole valentine's day thing a day ahead, it would make him look like he was on top of things, make him look like he was a good boyfriend who knew how to be romantic and surprise his significant other. He just hoped that Tyler wouldn't catch onto his shenanigans.

He had pushed the couch up against the wall, and laid blankets out on the floor to create a comfy space for he and Tyler. Candles adorned the small room, as well the miscellaneous valentine décor that Craig had picked up throughout the week. Tyler's favorite movie played on their TV, and so far, everything looked elaborately planned. But for their first valentine's day together, Craig knew he could do better. But as of right now, this would have to suffice. Maybe he and Tyler would just have to go out to dinner tomorrow for their big holiday plans, and Craig rolled his eyes at that thought. The first holiday was supposed to be special.

After the third store, a defeated Tyler was ready to go home. Turns out that Vanoss wasn't much help either. So with a car full of chocolate and teddy bears, he began his route home. A part of him contemplated telling Craig the truth about him forgetting the holiday… After all, how mad could the brit get at him? It wasn't like he knew this was supposed to be some big thing. Maybe the truth would be best, but then again, it still made him feel bad that he couldn't even get his boyfriend a proper present.

He pulled into the driveway of their home, shoulder's slumped, head hung low, as he exited the vehicle, and walked up to the front door. Craig noticed him as he came in, frustration written deep in his pores. Going to the store made him angry? "Ty?" he inquired, approaching the taller man, hoping the man would notice his set up soon. The candles smelled of cherry and cream, and the TV was on low volume behind them. "Tyler what's wrong?" He stood in front of him, eyes meeting and all Tyler could do was sigh.

"The car is full of teddy bears and I'm a shitty boyfriend."

Mini had to listen carefully to what he said, before stifling his laughter, "What?"

"I forgot tomorrow was valentine's day..." He trailed off. "And I tried to find you something today, or think of some plans… But I got nothing." He admitted the truth, clear blue obs shining as he looked down at Craig who was staring up at him in awe. It was quiet for a moment before either of them spoke again.

"I'm glad to hear you say that." Mini replied, which caught Tyler off guard. "I didn't know what to get you either..." He admitted as well, and the taller man let out an exhale of relief that he didn't know he was holding in. "So I guess we're both shitty boyfriends." Craig grinned, and Tyler could feel himself melting at the younger man's smile. This was why they were together in the first place; they understood each other.

"Craig, next year I promise, I'll get you the best fucking present ever." Tyler replied, and he meant every word of it. Because if this happened again, he was sure he would explode with frustration. Mini deserved better, not some last minute shit thrown together.

The younger man nodded before pointing to the entrance of the living room, "Okay but I kind of did a thing for you and I think you should come check it out…?" He trailed off, before grabbing his boyfriend's hand and leading him into the small living room where the blankets and candles were splayed about. "It's not the most exciting thing… But you know, we can cuddle and watch your favorite movie?" He suggested. He had to admit, the atmosphere was something else, and he liked to think he did pretty good with the romance factor no thanks to Brian. Seeing Tyler's dopey grin and lovestruck eyes was enough to make Mini's heart skip a beat. Maybe a fancy and elaborate plan wasn't needed after all. Maybe really all they needed was each other.

Tyler smiled before placing a kiss on Craig's forehead. "No, this is perfect."

The younger man hummed happily and leaned into his touch, before the next words left his lips. "Is the car really full of teddy bears?" He asked curiously.

Tyler nodded, "And chocolate."


End file.
